Ash and Glass
by Iliana11
Summary: The slightly less terrible version of Shattered to Ashes. Mari fights against witches and evil fairies, discovering herself and true love in the process. With the help of her godmother, Allodia, and Silverspark, she's on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

__**Yes, this is the new copy of Shattered to Ashes. No, I can't even stand to look at that draft. Quite frankly, I can hardly stand to look at this draft. It's getting a whole new rewrite, with a redone plot and everything. Same characters, just...different. For those of you who have already read this, I'm sorry. The major changes don't happen until later, though some of the earlier chapters may be easier to read/understand/get through. I won't upload the new version, whenever that gets done, because I will probably attempt to have it refined enough to publish. (To brag on myself, I've had two book reviews published.)**

* * *

><p><em>Every once in a while, life hands you love, and I don't just mean infatuation, but true and pure love. It is a rare occasion indeed when life gives you a fairy tale. All fairy tales come at a cost, though. My fairy tale had a high price. Yet even though the cost was high, I owe all of who I am to my own fairy tale. It was the beginning of a new adventure for me, and it all began on my first trip to Fairy Lane.<em>

_I was quite young when I went to stay with Lady Allodia, the strange woman who lived in the house on Fairy Lane. People called her a witch. They all laugh now, but it was quite serious back then. I suppose that I could blame much of my troubles on Allodia. But frankly, I'd rather consider her the reason why things turned out so well. She is the reason why I met the Prince of Corvaux. _

"Take care of my little Mari for me, Allodia," ordered my father, smiling and waving goodbye. I ran up to him, my six-year-old arms wrapping around his waist. He was all I had left, next to Allodia. My mother had died when I was a baby, and I wasn't about to let my father leave anytime soon. We only had each other for family, and I didn't want to let that go.

"Do you have to go, papa?" I asked. He nodded, bending down so he was eye to eye with me.

"I will return soon, Mariella. Don't worry, my trips are short, and do not come often. Besides, one of these days, I may bring you back a new mother," he said. I pouted.

"I don't want a new mother, I'm happy here with you!" I exclaimed, sticking my lower lip out dramatically. Father patted my head.

"I promise, when she comes, she'll be nice. Besides, you will have fun with Lady Allodia. Your mother and I found her company very enlightening," he encouraged. "I love you, Mari." I hugged him once more and kissed his cheek, and then he left. I looked up at my new caretaker, Lady Allodia, a strange, rich woman with an unusual taste in fashion and art. She smiled mysteriously. The other children in the village called her a witch. I could understand why. I looked up at her, my innocent blue eyes gleaming.

"Can we explore the house?" I asked. Allodia stared down at me, her violet eyes stern. I was scared. I was only six, after all, and I had never seen anyone with purple eyes before.

"I already know every inch of this house; hence, exploring it again would be utterly useless. It will ignite your imagination, causing fanciful and ridiculous thoughts. Therefore, my recommendation is that you start in the den; there are secret passages there," she replied. I did not understand what I later took to be her sense of humor, but at the mention of secret passages, I was off.

I found two secret passages in the den, one behind the bookshelf, the other through a secret door opened by a knob on the fireplace. I explored the tunnels for hours, my imagination running wild. Did escaped prisoners use this tunnel? Or perhaps some frightened monarchs. Maybe even some fairies on the run! All too soon, Allodia called me down for dinner. I ran to my room, which was large and dramatic, to change into my dinner dress. The one I was wearing had become soiled while running through the tunnels. Her house was like a castle. I loved it!

After a delicious dinner, Allodia helped me explore some more. I discovered several new secret passages, and that Allodia was also very kind. She was not cruel, just a bit unusual and misunderstood. I knew that we were going to be great friends.

_As I grew older, I found her quite amusing, as well as a helpful guide and support during times of trouble. And everyone knows I attract trouble like a magnet._

After a week or so, my father returned, gifts and money in hand. I rejoiced at being with my father again, but was sad to leave Fairy Lane, as it was called.

"You'll be back, Mari. I know you will," said Allodia. She winked at me as I left, and I smiled. Allodia was magical; I was sure of it.

The next day, my father and I went into the marketplace of Corvaux (the kingdom in which we lived) to buy some supplies for a special dinner in honor of my father's safe return. Father bought me some sweets as well. In my mind, it was the perfect day. Oh how things changed so quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

_I did not care, however, about the matters of the kingdom. I did not understand, and I did not bother to. I was merely six, after all. My imagination may have run wild, but not in the direction of politics. Politics was not my life, nor did I want it to be. Unfortunately for the young prince, it was his life. Leo told me all about it in our later conversations. Unlike my carefree and imaginative childhood, Leo was ever aware of his responsibilities as royalty. His mother would not let him forget, no matter how hard he tried._

Leo constantly stared out the window, dreaming of wild adventures in the world. All he wanted to do was play outside with the other children. Was that too much to ask for? Leo's mother walked into the room. She wanted to be close to her son; she just didn't know how. All she had known was the noble life, and she just couldn't understand why Leo was so unhappy.

"I don't want to be prince!" he protested, twisting his young features into a well-rehearsed pout.

"Why not, my son, you have everything you could ever want!" replied his mother, Queen Guinevere. Leo turned away from his mother, continuing to gaze out the window. If only he could fly away. He had heard these arguments before. He had everything he ever wanted. He had power, clothes, food, money, and toys. How could he not be happy? He should be grateful for what he had. There were poor commoners out there who had none of this.

"Are you listening to me, Leo? Leo? Leopold!" exclaimed the Queen.

Leo had stopped listening a long time ago, when he realized that his mother just kept repeating the same arguments over and over. It got old. His mother could never understand.

"I'm listening," he replied in a half-truth.

"We ought to treat the commoners with respect, since we have so much power. Why aren't you happy, Leo? You have everything! What do you want?" Queen Guinevere cried. She really did want Leo to be happy.

"I have everything except freedom!" he shouted. "That's what I want!" It really was quite extraordinary for a six year old to be so vehement and articulate, yet not so extraordinary for him to want to play outside, rather than endure tutoring, lessons in gentlemanly behavior, methods for an effective society, and diplomacy.

"Can't I just play with the other boys? There are boys in the stable who seem very nice. Can't I play with them?" he asked meekly. His mother sighed. She just could not get through to her son.

"Son, when you are born into nobility, certain amounts of protocol and diplomacy must be followed. You are on a pedestal, seen to have the perfect life. People will not understand if you want to be 'normal.' So you play in here. Besides, there are other boys in the court!" Leopold shrugged. He didn't like the other boys in court.

"There aren't that many boys my age in court. The ones that are there don't want to go on adventures with me."

"Trust me, you will have plenty adventures when you're older, and then you'll wish you were back here. Be grateful for what you have, my son," ordered the Queen.

"I'll do what you ask, but only because I have to obey you." Queen Guinevere frowned. Her son was impossible! Ironically enough, Leo was thinking much of the same thing.

I, meanwhile, was having the time of my life growing up among plenty of other children. They were not kind to me, however. I stayed with the witch. Lady Allodia, the witch of the Hetar, the capital of Corvaux.

"You must be a mini-witch too, since you live with her!" exclaimed a little boy. I shook my head.

"She's not a witch, and neither am I!"

"Face it, Mari, we know you're a witch. Just admit it."

"But I'm not a witch!"

"You're at her house a lot. Is it witch lessons?"

"My dad travels, he trusts her, so I stay there when he's gone!" The children continued to tease me. It was during those days when the other kids picked on me that I learned of my writing talent. They always called Allodia a witch, so I wrote a story about her. I was only eight, but I enjoyed writing the story.

It was about a misunderstood woman who everyone said was a witch, but was, in fact, a mysterious fairy disguised as a human. Before her human disguise, she traveled all around the land, helping her dwarf and elf friend. At one point, they visited the mermaids. All of it was based on the history of Coravaux. At one point, I even longed to be elf. I considered running away to the western forest of the elves, but I could not leave my father or Allodia. I loved them too much.

I showed the story to Allodia, who had a strange look on her face.

"Mari, that's a brilliant story," she said, still pondering. I had no clue what she was thinking, which is odd for me. I grinned, something my father said could light up the room. Then I could see an expression come across her face, one that I recognized. Worry.

"Allodia, what is wrong my fairy godmother?" I asked, playfully using my nickname for her. She looked up at me, examining me with her gaze.

"When you write, what do you feel?" she asked.

"I don't understand." Allodia sighed, sitting down.

"Do you feel special? Do you feel powerful?" she inquired. I shrugged.

"I suppose. I did for this story at least. But this is the first time. When I wrote the other stories, I just felt really happy because I love to write," I replied. Allodia nodded quietly. I could understand why people found her odd. But she wasn't a witch. That much I understood.

I continued to grow up, staying with Allodia when my beloved father went away on business. I played with the other children, never getting very close to them. I did, however, meet the young prince.

We were barely thirteen or fourteen. I had run away from the other children again, as they seem to never grow tired of calling Allodia and I witches. I sat in the gardens, clearly upset. The prince ran in, also running away from something. I looked up to see him there, suddenly ashamed at my certainly red and grubby face.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "You're the prince. You don't come to the town's gardens." The prince rolled his eyes.

"Says my mother. She wants to control everything. She's already trying to marry me, arranging for silly rich girls or princesses to come, hoping that I'll fancy one of them. They're all morons. I come here to escape. No one was supposed to be here. The gardens are usually empty," he replied.

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but it's a public garden; beautiful gardens that anyone can come to. Now, I know most don't because of their connection to the royal gardens, but still. I can be here if I want," I answered stubbornly.

"Ugh, please, call me Leo. I feel so…noble when people use titles like that." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You are a noble, silly. Get used to it, Your Majesty," I said, using the terms just to spite the boy. For a prince, he was far more sarcastic and undignified than I expected. He was a bit cute, I had to admit.

"I ordered you not to call me that!"

"No, you did not order me, and if you did at all, you ordered me to call you Leo rather than Your Highness. Your Majesty is different. Besides, I can choose to call you by a more formal title, seeing as I am but a humble commoner." The prince glared at me. It took everything I had in me not to giggle and break my aloof demeanor.

"Fine, I order you, um…what's your name?" he asked, scratching his head upon realizing that he had absolutely no idea who I was.

"Call me Mari. Everyone else does. Either that or witch. Most kids still call me that. It's so stupid. I come here to get rid of them." Leo nodded. For a brief moment, I was afraid that he actually saw how lonely I was. I had no friends. I only had my father and Allodia.

"Fine, Mari, I order you not to use a noble or royal title for me, and simply call me Leo," he stated. I sighed, defeated. "Why do they call you a witch?" he asked.

"Ugh, that whole business is nasty, something a royal prince wouldn't care about or understand. But I appreciate your attempt to understand the pain of being a commoner. And since you asked so very politely, I shall tell you. When my father is away on business, I stay with Lady Allodia. People call her a witch. Since I stay there, they call me a witch too. It doesn't matter that I can beat them at writing in school, or really beat them at anything. They say its magic. So, since I am so wrongly called a witch, I have no friends. But that is perfectly alright by me, since I have my writings to get me by," I replied. It was a small hint at my loneliness. Writing just happened to ease the pain. Leo shrugged.

"I suppose that's that. People are morons. Trust me, I deal with crazy and foolish people all the time. It's good to have escapes. I don't really have anyone in the castle that I can talk to," he replied. I nodded, liking him more and more as the conversation continued on. He was not as selfish and obnoxious as I had first thought. Perhaps he was just as lonely, but in a different way.

I suddenly remembered that my father was returning home today, and I needed to be home at five. I looked at the clock. Ten 'till five already! I had to run! I nodded my agreement to Leo, and then started to rush off.

"I've got to go! I may see you another time here Leo! Best of luck with your mother!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, confused and considering whether to chase after me or not. He stayed, and I ran home to meet my father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter is short.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I skipped fighting with the other children and ran straight to the garden. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, even myself, but I was secretly hoping to meet the prince there. He was handsome, certainly. That chestnut hair and green eyes could melt any girl's heart. But I wasn't just any girl. I would not fall for him so easily. He was quite amusing to annoy. Yes, that was my purpose in going, not to mention that I always felt at peace in the quiet of the gardens.<p>

I took a walk among the flowers. It really was a beautiful garden, and tragically unused. Roses blossomed from thorny branches; daylilies bloomed in pinks, reds, and yellows. Hyacinth bloomed in their full colors. A small blue butterfly sat down on one of the tulips, and I watched it drink the nectar. It was so small and innocent. I got lost in my train of thoughts, thinking about the butterfly and how they would make an excellent addition to a story. They're so exotic.

"Did the kids call you a witch again today?" asked a voice behind me. It was Leo. I turned around in shock, his voice breaking my concentration.

"I was tired of them being so unoriginal. I simply skipped to the part where I entered the garden and pestered you," I replied. Leo smiled.

"I feel that way with my mother. 'Leopold, you need to find a wife. Leopold, you're a prince, behave in a princely manner! Leopold, if you're going to be the King someday, you need to be understanding of the commoners, so you must be as aloof around them as possible," he stated, mocking the Queen in a high-pitched voice. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Hard. He sounded almost exactly like the Queen, using her mannerisms as well as her voice. Leo smiled.

"Oh, so Little Miss Stubborn knows how to laugh. I thought sarcasm was the only language you speak." I shook my head, still smiling.

"Well, my first language is the written word, but sarcasm is a close second. Sympathy is a close third. I guess that is what I get for being a commoner," I said facetiously. Leo laughed, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"You're like no commoner or noble that I've ever met," he stated. I shrugged.

"Well, my father is a rich merchant. I don't know if that counts as being a noble. Maybe I'm just one of the people in between nobility and commoner. I really don't know," I answered. Quite frankly, I didn't care, either. Leo nodded.

"I suppose. Either way, you really are unlike anyone I've ever met. You like to write, you can match wits with anyone, it seems, and you are not overly frivolous like all of the women I know." I was a bit taken aback by his compliment. Did he really mean it? I shook off any ideas about how the prince felt about me. He was just being nice.

"Thank you, Your Highness, you're much too kind," I said, slipping in the title of nobility just to bug him. Leo glared at me. A few drops of rain began to fall.

"I told you to call me Leo!" he exclaimed. I smiled, knowing I had hit a nerve.

"If you insist, Your Majesty," I replied, bowing mockingly. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You're also incredibly stubborn and obnoxious!" I laughed. More rain fell.

"Only to you." It began to pour rain. I looked up, as did Leo.

"Mother will be mad and know that I've been out if I come to dinner dripping wet! Goodbye Mari!" he shouted, running away. I sat down on the bench, watching him leave. Boys were so complicated, particularly the royal ones.

I walked home slowly, thinking about the Prince. If I liked him, would that be bad for his position? Was he really allowed to associate with commoners? What if he didn't like me? Goodness, I didn't even know whether I liked him like that or not. I did consider him a friend, though. He'd been nicer to me than most people my age. I was rather desperate for a friend, too. I decided to drop the subject. I would just see how things played out. I didn't like him, at least not like _that_. But I was free to imagine.

I walked through the door and my father greeted me, a stern look on his face.

"You're home late," he said. I sneezed and then shrugged my shoulders.

"I was out, just wandering about the town. I like the rain, so I simply took my time," I replied. He put a dry towel around my shoulders.

"I don't want you to catch cold, Mari. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to you," he said, smiling. I returned the smile.

"I know, Father. Thank you for caring. But I'm fine, really," I insisted, shivering all the while. My father sighed.

"Go change into something warm. We'll eat dinner soon; I'll have Cook make some soup," he stated. I nodded, going upstairs. I did not expect the rain to be that cold. It was only spring, after all. But after changing into another dress and eating dinner with my father, I felt much better. He really oughtn't worry so much about me. I told him about my day wandering around the town and writing, and he told me about his travels. He paused, looking hesitant.

"What is it, father?" I asked. Something was on his mind, and I could tell he was apprehensive about telling me.

"Mari, I've been considering something, well, it's an only an idea, really, and I want to know what you think. I don't know if you'll like it, though," he said. The anticipation was killing me.

"Tell me," I stated, anxious to hear the news. Father took a deep breath. He was so kind, but rarely ever nervous like this.

"Mariella," he started. The use of my full name was never a good sign. "I want to get married again."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down in the garden, thinking. It was several weeks after my father had announced that he wanted to get remarried. I couldn't believe it. I was happy staying with him, and when he was gone, Allodia. Speaking of whom, I hadn't seen in a while. Father had been home for nearly two months now. I hadn't needed to see her. Perhaps she would know how to respond to this. I had to ask someone about this. I felt someone sit down beside me and immediately knew that it was Leo. I had been seeing him nearly every day here in the gardens. Although I hadn't told him of my father's desire to remarry, I often told him of my ideas and life in the town, while he told me of royal life. We had quickly become the best of friends.

"Judging by the fact that you are currently not mocking me or smiling gives me cause to wonder if something is not wrong," he said. I was still not facing him. I lowered my head.

"Did I do the right thing, Leo?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Several weeks ago, my father told me that he wanted to get married again. I told him that I was happy with the way things were. I didn't understand why he would want to get married. I raised my voice, something that I shouldn't have done. Now we rarely talk. Did I do the right thing?" I asked.

"If you'll allow me to be blunt, I'm going to say no. Did you even for a second consider his happiness? You're growing up, and he knows that. He sounds like a very intelligent man, Mari. You can't stay with him forever. Did you consider that he might need a companion to grow old with? You're growing up, and he knows that. He can't go through life alone. He may just need help raising you," he retorted. I scoffed at his last teasing comment then lowered my head, ashamed. He was right.

"I did not. I was being so foolish and selfish, wanting to keep him to myself," I whispered. Leo turned my face towards him. I almost blushed. He smiled.

"You can talk to him tonight. Now, however, I have the perfect idea of how to get you out of your pity-party," he said, lifting me up and onto my feet. He grabbed my hand, and led me away from the gardens.

"Where are we going?" I asked. A surprise adventure always intrigued me, particularly when it was with my best friend. We were constantly exploring the gardens and places around the castle. There was always an interesting place to find.

"Well, you like exploring, right? Well, I figure this is your opportunity to actually explore the castle with me. Who knows what we might find!" he exclaimed. I smiled. Leo really did know how to cheer me up.

We ran around the castle walls to a hidden passage Leo knew to get in and out of the castle. Servants and slaves used to use it, but it was so old that it was practically forgotten. No one, that is, except the Prince and me. We found ourselves inside an unused stone room with a fireplace. The room was relatively small, and it looked as if the passage we came through was the only secret passage here. Leo opened the door that led to the castle halls, looking both ways.

"Come on, we can't let anyone see us. Technically, I'm supposed to be in my room, studying right now, not hiding out in the old areas of the castle with some girl," he warned. I nodded silently, chuckling at the humor he interspersed with his words. We had agreed long ago that if we were to be friends, his role as Prince wouldn't matter, nor would my place as a merchant's daughter. When we were together, we were equals. I followed him carefully as we went off to the older part of the castle. I could see the castle gently aging as we wound around the corridors. We stopped. This part of the castle had to have been here for several hundred years at least.

"Pick a door," offered Leo. I squinted, trying to decide which of the old doors to go through.

"Where's your favorite place to explore in here?" I asked. Leo shrugged.

"I haven't had much time to explore. This is new to both of us, although I thought some of the older stuff would be much more fun," he said.

"Okay. Well, any of these look good to me. Let's try that one," I said, pointing at a door to my left. Leo opened it, letting me go in first.

It looked like we had found ourselves in an old meeting hall. Decrepit wooden chairs sat around the center. I look around, imagining that it must have been a grand courtroom in the old days.

"What do you think happened in here, Leo? Why don't people use this room anymore?" I asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps they built a bigger courtroom, or maybe they just forgot about this one," he suggested. I nodded; those were both logical ideas.

"Maybe…a witch was put on trial here. Fairies, elves, and mermaids are all fine, but witches are nasty. Maybe they found her guilty, and she got very angry with them. She cursed them to never remember her, and forced them to forget this whole room where her case was held. She vowed to someday come back and take her revenge on the King that tried to kill her," I said, a dreamy look crossing my eyes. I couldn't help my active imagination. I felt that same surge of power that I occasionally felt when I wrote. I could just imagine the entire argument, the witch battling for her life, her words lashing out at the jurors. The witch was merciless. So was the judge, who was probably the king.

"Well, I suppose that's possible. Shall we continue exploring?" he asked. I nodded, and we walked out of the room. I took one last look back at the mysterious place. I wondered…

We walked around the castle, finding several new rooms, creating stories to go along with all of their uses as we usually did when we explored someplace new. Leo and I found our way back to the newer edge of the castle.

We suddenly heard voices coming around the corner. What if someone saw us? No doubt we'd be turned into the King and Queen, and then we'd both be in trouble, Leo for disobeying and me for trespassing.

"Quick, in here!" Leo whispered urgently. He threw the door open and I rushed inside, Leo right behind. I held the door open a crack just to see who it was.

It was the King and Queen.

"Honestly Guinevere, give the boy some freedom! Who knows, he might actually be having fun right now!" exclaimed the King.

"Victor, what if he has found himself some sort of…lady friend? He has to be kept inside the castle! I have no clue where he is half the time and the other half he seems completely distant from me!" replied the Queen shrilly. The King sighed.

"Leopold is only fourteen; he does not have a lover or whatever you call it! Perhaps if you gave the child some freedom every once in a while, he would not be so distant. He wants to see the world, explore the kingdom for himself. Face it, Guinevere: he is growing up. You cannot keep him like a child forever! When he returns, speak to him about it, but be gentle and kind. I know you love him, Guinevere, just give him some space. He needs a chance to be his own man." The Queen hugged the King.

"Oh Victor, I'm so afraid that we will lose him. I do love him; he is our only son." The two rulers walked away, talking. I smiled.

"See, Leo. Your parents do love you. You should talk to them more; they seem nice," I commented. Leo nodded, thoughtful.

"We'd better get going. Your father will miss you, as my parents have already stated about me. Talk to him about getting married, and I'll talk to my parents. Does that sound fair?" he asked.

"Certainly." We shook on it, and it felt odd to grasp his hand. Leo led me out of the castle and back to the garden, where we parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to ask if I was really that stupid when I was fourteen, but I know the answer is yes.**

* * *

><p>I arrived home only to remember to tell my father my thoughts on him getting married again. I took a deep breath and approached him.<p>

"Father?" I began. He looked up from his books and smiled at me. He was such a kind man.

"What is it, Mari?" he asked. I looked at the floor.

"I wanted to let you know that I think it is fine if you want to get married again. As long as you are happy, father, I am happy," I finished. Father smiled, his eyes twinkling with delight. He embraced me.

"I would never marry without your permission. Thank you, my daughter," he said. I smiled. "I am leaving tomorrow for Queric. Who knows, I may come back with a fiancée in tow!" he exclaimed. I giggled. He looked so happy! I couldn't bear to ever see him unhappy. If a marriage was what he wanted, then who was I to deny him that love and happiness?

I said my goodbyes to Father as he got into the carriage and left. I walked down Fairy Lane to Allodia's mansion. I smiled, looking forward to the next few weeks with my godmother.

One of Allodia's many servants led me inside the house. I gazed around at the familiar hall. The gray marble flooring, the mahogany wood, the pillars, I smiled. Allodia would never change. She walked up to me from all the way across the hall, wearing a black flowing black dress, with bits of purple satin across the skirt. Her black curls were up in a loose bun. She wore white lacy gloves and black boots.

"Were you all out of black gloves today, Allodia?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me, but I knew she was quite happy to speak with me.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to respect your elders?" she replied.

"You're not old."

"I wanted to wear white gloves today," she answered. There was a thick silence, and then Allodia broke out into a huge smile. She gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you, Allodia," I said.

"It's good to see you too, Mari." She walked with me upstairs to my room, helping me carry my bags, although I could have done it myself; I did not have much. Allodia dropped my cases on the bed.

"Dinner is at six o'clock sharp. If you are late, you do not eat," she ordered half jokingly. I smiled. Allodia was so…whimsical.

"You really oughtn't be surprised that people call you a witch, what with you wearing black most of the time and your ominous mansion sitting on top of a hill. You might consider being a little less eccentric every once in a while," I said sarcastically. She waved me off with her hand.

"What if I want them to call me a witch? And I do not wear black most of the time, I like wearing red and purple. I can't help it if I have a…what's the word you use…whimsical style," she replied, walking off and pretending to cackle. I laughed, sitting on the bed. I always had a good time with Allodia. Some day, I should introduce her to Leo.

I put on a simple and lovely red dress with a little gold material added. I liked it.

The clock struck six, and I descended the stairs to the dining hall. Allodia rolled her eyes playfully. She was still wearing black, of course.

"I apologize; I have no dark dresses that compare to your exceedingly mysterious, dark, and eccentric wardrobe. So I simply wore this red dress," I said before Allodia could mention anything about my dress. She smiled.

"You have a knack for finding other people's thoughts, my dear. Use it wisely," she said, motioning for me to sit. I did, and a servant brought out the dishes.

"Thank you, Eliza, you may go now, and tell the other servants not to come back in until my goddaughter and I are finished here. I have much to catch up with her on," ordered Allodia. The servant, Eliza, nodded, and left. Allodia turned to me next.

"Now. Since we have not seen each other in a while, I shall ask you about your life. Is your father doing well?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Quite well, actually. He wants to get married again, something which I am rather wary about. Perhaps I am being selfish when I say that I do not want him to. Either way, I have told him that whatever makes him happy will make me happy as well," I replied. Allodia smiled.

"How noble. Do you have any close friends that I should be aware of?" she asked. My eyes narrowed.

"I get the feeling that I am being interrogated. And no, all of the children associate me with you, the Witch of Hetar, thus they do not like me. I do not mind, though. I enjoy being with you and writing, rather than speaking with unoriginal children," I answered. "Well, I suppose…" I started, almost telling her about Leo, but I decided not to. We knew quite well, actually, that the Prince should not be friends with me. I could not tell anyone, not even Allodia. She looked at me questioningly.

"Is there a boy that I should be aware of?" My eyes opened wide, and I gasped.

"Allodia, how can you say such a thing? I barely have any friends, and you accuse me of liking a boy!" I exclaimed. Allodia smirked.

"So there is a boy?" I glared at her.

"No, and if there was, I wouldn't tell you anyways." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"I knew it. There is a boy. Tell me!" she exclaimed, smirking gleefully.

"There is no boy! I'm fourteen, Allodia!" I said, raising my voice.

"All the more reason for there to be a boy! Oh calm down, calm down, dear Mari. I was only teasing you," replied Allodia, waving her arms about. She always spoke with her hands. "And yes, you are fourteen, a little lady already. All of this tells me that there is something or someone you are not telling me about. It does not matter, though. I have my ways of finding these things out. In the meantime, do you like the soup?" she asked, expertly changing the subject. I smiled. Allodia was such a busybody! But I loved her dearly for it. We talked for several more hours. I went to bed quite sleepy and satisfied from my day. I fell asleep writing in my journal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mari! Wake up!" ordered Allodia, sitting beside by bed in a fluffy blue dress. I rubbed my eyes. I had officially been staying at Allodia's house for nearly two months now.

"What is it? Must you wake me up so early in the morning?" I asked, groaning and turning over. I was not a morning person. Allodia whacked me with a pillow.

"Get up! Your father must have forgotten, and you oughtn't forget too. You begin your new year of school today!" she exclaimed. I sat straight up.

"Oh crumbs," I stated. Allodia glared at me, demanding that I get ready. Breakfast was in a half an hour, and I had better not be late. I quickly got ready. The beginning of school meant that I could not see Leo as quickly in the day. I would have to wait until after school, and find a good excuse for Allodia. She was nosy; I would need to be careful.

After eating a quick breakfast, I headed to school. The others would undoubtedly call me a witch again. I would just sit down and write, not caring what they said. It did not matter to me. I did not look forward to it, though.

I was right. No sooner had I entered the building, than I heard someone say,

"Hey witch! Are you going to put a spell on all of us again? Or are you just going to pretend to be better than everyone else again?" I rolled my eyes, and sat in my seat. I took out my notebook and began to write. The day flew by, and since I was one of the older ones (I was nearly fifteen, now), I did not have any recess, and learned silly things such as dancing and etiquette. It bored me, although it was necessary if any of us wanted to increase our standing someday. Fortunately, my basic schooling would soon be over, and I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

None too soon, the day ended, and I practically ran to the garden. Leo was sitting at the usual bench, and stood up as I got there.

"Mari! Where were you?" he asked. I sighed.

"School. I will have that now most days, but I will try to fool Allodia so I can come here as often as I can. You do know this is dangerous, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know. But I don't care. You are my best friend, Mari. People can talk all they want, but I'll still be your friend," he replied. Why did he have to be so sweet? It only made the part of me that liked him a little more than as my best friend grow.

"Thank you, Leo. You're my best friend, too. My only friend in fact. It is very kind of you to continue this tradition. I don't know what I shall tell Allodia, though. She is very intelligent," I replied. Leo smiled.

"There's always lying. Be as vague as possible, and if you must lie, give plenty of details, but not so it sounds too ridiculous. I should know. I have been lying to my mother this entire time about where I go." It was my turn to smile. Queen Guinevere was…well, she was a Queen with a son who was growing up. It couldn't have been easy. He probably had to lie on occasion. Well, probably most of the time. I really loathed lying to Allodia. She had always known the truth about my life and my thoughts, and hiding this from her seemed almost…criminal.

Neither of us was supposed to be here, although we had been seeing each other in the garden for nearly a year now.

_We were never particularly proud of our decisions to lie about our friendship, although that was a time when we were young and foolish. _

"Goodbye, Leo," I said, my stomach tying in knots. He smiled. The knot in my stomach grew tighter.

"Goodbye, Mari."

I ran home, only to find Allodia tapping her foot. She glared down at me. I was in trouble.

"Mariella," she started. Uh-oh. She used my full name. I just had to remember what Leo told me. Lie with as many details as possible…okay…

"Yes, Fairy Godmother?" I asked, using one of my special nicknames for her. It didn't work; she still had that look on her face.

"Where have you been, young lady! School ends at three! It's nearly four! Don't lie to me, Mariella!" she exclaimed. Don't lie to her? That's exactly what I was about to do. So where was I? Good question.

"I was…out. Helping my teacher clean up. She is a very nice person, and I was talking with her. I suppose I lost track of time, but the schoolhouse is nice and clean," I stated, lying through my teeth. I bit my lip, hoping Allodia would buy my excuse.

"Very well, Mari. Will you be making a habit of this?" she asked.

"Yes!" I answered almost instantly. "I love helping others out, particularly at the school. It is likely that I will be there every day," I answered. I couldn't believe it. Usually I was a completely rotten liar, but Allodia fell for it. Or did she? Either way, Allodia nodded. My heart pounded. I hated lying, but I didn't want to risk the reaction I'd get from her telling her about Leo. Part of me wondered if she would really react as dramatically as I feared. But part of me truly feared what would happen if I was unable to see Leo. I quickly ran up to my room and wrote in my journal. That was a close one. I was still unsure whether or not Allodia believed me, but I was grateful that she seemed to believe my lie. Now all I had to do was continue on with life, and pretend that I wasn't being eaten up by guilt.

The next day, I met with Leo once again in the gardens, after school of course.

"Did it work?" he asked. I nodded.

"Barely. I'm a rotten liar. I don't know how long I can keep this up. Allodia believed me, however," I answered, slightly doubting that she actually did. Leo smiled.

"I knew you had it in you," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What, you knew I had it in me to be an awful person? How ironic is that, the Prince corrupting his people. Your character is simply wonderful, Your Majesty," I said mockingly. Leo glared at me in jest, and then changed his mind, smiling mischievously.

"Oh yes, I simply live for corruption. That is all you may expect from me: wickedness and lies. Now bow down to me while I steal your money," he ordered, pointing down at me in a stately way. I clapped my hands approvingly.

"Very good, a liar and a cynic. You may be beating me when it comes to sarcasm and cynicism," I replied. Leo laughed.

"You can't possibly be sarcastic," he said playfully. I shrugged, smiling deviously.

"You seem to have forgotten our first encounter, Your Highness," I replied.

"Oh I forgot. I must have mistaken you for someone who actually has a soul," he commented.

"I had it removed years ago to make room for so much sarcasm," I answered, giggling. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's just go explore the castle," he said, chuckling. I followed him, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, when I arrived home, Allodia said nothing, although, my behaviors probably didn't help my cause of keeping up the lie.

"Ah, my little Mari. How was helping after school?" she asked. I nearly jumped, seeing as I was walking through the house quickly with my head down, trying to avoid Allodia. I did jump, in fact.

"Oh um, great. We did lots of um, work. At the schoolhouse. Where I was. Working, that is. I was at the schoolhouse, working," I said. Allodia raised her eyebrow at me. I wasn't twitching, was I?

"Very well. We will be eating dinner very soon. I will have one of the servants come and fetch you," she said. I nodded quickly, lowering my head.

"Yeah, okay, I'm, uh, just going to go upstairs," I said, pointing to my room, rather awkwardly, I must admit. My life is defined by awkward moments and irony.

I didn't talk all through dinner.

The next day, I met up once again with Leo. I was trying not to admit the fact that I liked him, and I would continue to avoid doing so until utterly necessary. I didn't even admit it to myself.

"Mari, I have decided to make you the Captain of my imaginary army. Shall you be Captain Sarcasm?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Leo. Come on, I have different plans. Allodia is supposed to be in Ryco for the day. I say we explore the town. I take it you haven't gotten out much?" I suggested. Leo shook his head.

"I haven't. Mother won't let me do anything but study and supposedly dream of marrying a snobby princess. Ryco isn't that far away is it?" he asked. It was my turn to shake my head.

"No, it's only a few miles away at the most. But it's far enough. She won't be back until dinner. So come on, let me go show you the capital of the country you rule!" I exclaimed, dragging Leo behind me. He smiled and followed me. We made a small stop at my house where I grabbed some of Father's old clothes that he no longer wore and ordered Leo to put them on. He wrinkled his brow, looking at the clothes with distaste.

"And why would I wear these clothes?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Boys could be so dense sometimes!

"Because if you wear all of your fancy prince clothing, people will recognize you, which completely ruins the point of this excursion!" I responded. Leo shrugged and changed in Father's bedroom while I waited impatiently outside the door. He emerged and I nearly laughed. The clothes were too big on him and he looked entirely ridiculous.

"What? Stop laughing!" I didn't. I showed him the mirror, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Great, so I'm now a commoner who can't afford to get his clothes tailored," he muttered. I placed a cloak around his shoulders and shoved the hood over his head.

"Come on, let's get going!" I exclaimed, stifling my giggles.

It began with the view of the castle, high and slightly intimidating on top of the hill. Then we moved on to the numerous food shops, particularly the Euphoria Emporium, a huge and magical candy shop. Just as we exited the Emporium with tons of candy in hand, I spotted someone I did not expect to see. I pulled Leo into a nearby shop.

"What was that for? I nearly choked on my licorice!" he exclaimed. I shushed him.

"Why is she here! She's supposed to be in Ryco!" I exclaimed. Curious and quite surprised at my exclamation, Leo peeked through the window.

"Is that Allodia? I thought you said she was going to Ryco!" he stated.

"I thought she was!" I protested. I suddenly ducked, pulling Leo down with me.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Leo in a hushed voice.

"She looked our way!"

"But why is she here?" he asked.

"If I knew that, then we wouldn't be in this mess! Come on, we've got to get back to the garden! We should be safe there. She's not expecting me home for at least another hour or so," I replied, looking through the streets.

"Oh good, she's gone," I sighed. Looking once more, we ducked through the streets and back to the gardens. I turned around to face Leo.

"We made it!" I sighed. "And Allodia still doesn't know about," I started.

"Allodia doesn't know about what?" asked a voice behind me. I knew that voice. I also knew I was in trouble.

"Oh crumbs," I whispered, staring up at Allodia.

"Mariella Lynette Astor," she started. Oh no. The use of the full name was bad, oh so very bad! I smiled sweetly, hoping to avoid full wrath.

"Yes, fairy godmother?" I asked innocently, trying to smile my way out of trouble.

"Did you think you could lie to me forever?" she inquired. I bit my lip.

"No, but I thought I'd try," I replied guiltily. Allodia couldn't help it. At this point, she laughed.

"My dear, you are one terrible liar. That is a good thing. However, it would have been nice for you to tell me," she reprimanded. I started to smile.

"How long have you known?" I asked. Allodia smirked.

"Oh, about a month, maybe. Besides, I knew you were bored with school. I doubted that you were actually helping. You are too much of an adventurer to spend your time in the schoolhouse. However, you still need learn there. Now, enough about the clues that gave you away, aside from the nervous and obvious statements."

"You're not angry?" I asked. Allodia laughed.

"Heavens, child, don't you know me better than that? Now, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. I blushed.

"Allodia, this is my friend, Leo," I stated, awkwardly stumbling over the words. Allodia smiled. I just wanted it to be over.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Leo," she replied. Leo extended his hand, and they shook hands.

"As it is my pleasure to meet Mari's esteemed friend," he replied courteously. Oh, his courtly behavior was sure to give him away! Allodia chuckled, feigning embarrassment. I didn't have to feign anything.

"Has anyone told you that you look an awful lot like the Prince?" she asked. I sighed, smacking my hand to my forehead. She knew exactly who he was!

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I get that quite often," he answered. Grabbing Allodia's hand, I tried to pull her away from Leo.

"Come on, Allodia! We'll talk about this at home!" Allodia laughed, as did Leo. My face turned beet red. Why did I just find myself embarrassed by this encounter?

Allodia laughed about it again when we got home. Would she stop doing that?

"So that's the boy, eh? Little Mari has gone and found herself a prince!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's not like that!" I insisted, blushing wildly.

"It's not? Then why are you blushing? Are you sure you don't like him, even just a tiny bit?" she asked. Drat, she knew me too well! I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe. But just a little! It's not like that! We're just friends!" I insisted.

"Your blush gives you away. It's okay to like a boy, Mari. And you're still a rotten liar. I can see it in your eyes," she replied. I sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"I know, but I don't even really know if I like him or not. I mean, he is the Prince, but he's also my best friend. He tells me all about his life in the palace, what he loves about it, and what he hates. I'd trust him with my life. And what if we're only supposed to be friends? I hardly know or understand how I feel about him in the first place. He's not supposed to like me, anyway, not even as a friend. I'm not a princess, or a duchess, or anyone special, really. Father and I aren't exactly from one of the noble houses. He's the Prince, I'm the daughter of a mildly successful merchant. All of those "happily ever afters"…It's not supposed to happen to a girl like me. No one would be happy if anyone else knew about Leo and me. Even if we're just friends," I stated dejectedly. Allodia sat down next to me, a stern look on her face.

"Now listen here, little missy. You are a beautiful girl, worthy of any prince. You are smart, smarter than anyone will ever realize! True, you may not be of royal blood; but if you do like him, and I have a hunch you like him far more than you are admitting, then nothing, not even royalty or silly customs, can stop that. Take heart, my dear. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me about this. But it sounds like the problem is not with me, or even Leo. The problem lies in here," she said, pointing to her heart. I looked down. She was right. Allodia kissed the top of my head.

"Dinner in an hour," she stated, walking off toward the kitchen. I rushed up to my room. My feelings were unstable. I was not supposed to want to cry this easily. I had a hard time admitting my affections for Leo to myself. I had never liked a boy like this before. It made me feel pathetic. I wasn't the girl who often got a crush on boys, let alone the Prince of Corvaux! It wasn't necessarily the fact that I liked him, per se, but more of the fact that I knew we could never be, wanting something I couldn't have. Worse, I probably hurt Allodia's feelings, too. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this.

I sat on my bed and thought solemnly. I felt weak and tired. I soon fell asleep. The next thing I knew, Allodia was at my door, telling me to come to dinner.

We ate in silence, mostly. I was still struggling with unraveling how I felt, and Allodia was letting me work it all out.

"I'm sorry, Allodia. I should have told you. I know I can trust you. I'm so sorry," I whispered. Allodia smiled.

"It's perfectly fine, child. Apology accepted." Things remained quiet through most of dinner until Allodia got me to laugh.

Laughs are a funny thing. Even when you've had a bad day, one laugh with a good friend just seems to make everything seem that much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Millicent. Evangeline. Bridget. The names kept running through my head. But mostly Lady Millicent. My father had written us a letter, which arrived that morning. He was returning in three weeks time, and he would be bringing a lady friend with him. Lady Millicent. Papa described her in his letter.

**_Oh Mari, please don't fret. My Millicent is very kind and gentle. She is quite beautiful, not to mention rich. Millicent has two splendid and sweet daughters, Evangeline and Bridget. I just know that you will become the best of friends._**

**** My Millicent! He called her my Millicent! I had a bad feeling about this, although I was not sure why. I rushed to Allodia's side.

"Allodia! He is coming back in three weeks!" I exclaimed incredulously. "With a woman!" I was utterly flabbergasted. Allodia smiled.

"Well, after all these years, the man deserves some happiness," she commented.

"But a woman with two children! And her name is Millicent! Millicent!" I ranted, making grand gestures with my hand.

"Yes, her name is Millicent, and her first husband died, a tragic death from what I hear. Relax, Mari, your father has good judgment. He did marry your mother, after all. Yes, she was such a wonderful woman. Honestly, my dear, I do not know why you are panicking in such a manner," answered Allodia.

_Even today, I'm not quite sure what made me panic in such a way. Perhaps I always knew it would turn out the way it did. Perhaps I did not want to share my father with another woman. Perhaps I was scared. Although, considering everything that later occurred, I should have been._

But I had a bad feeling about it, and my feelings, much like my stories, seemed to have some sort of frighteningly accurate grip on reality. It was odd. But I was used to it. I sighed, throwing up my hands in exasperation. Maybe Leo would understand.

Since it was the weekend, I ran straight to the garden, where Leo was surely waiting. I was right. Faithful as ever, Leo sat on the bench where we had for the past months. It had to be nearing a year. Leo could tell by my expression that something was wrong.

"Hello, Mari! Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed.

"My father is coming home in three weeks," I started. Leo shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with that," he replied.

"He is bringing a woman to visit." Leo's eyes widened. He was surprised as well.

"Oh." I nodded. It was clear that Leo was at a loss for words. He looked away awkwardly, and I had a hard time not smiling at his awkwardness. He may have been royalty, but he was still human.

"Well, um, I hope that you like her. She ought to be nice. At least I hope so for your sake. Anyway, it is three weeks away! Now let's go explore the castle; that will certainly distract you," he suggested. I smiled. Leo always knew how to make me feel better.

Three weeks passed, and I spent every possible minute with Leo, trying not to think about the arrival of my father and Lady Millicent. Leo actually had to prevent me from hyperventilating once or twice. But finally, the day arrived.

Father was to arrive around the noon hour. I awoke early that morning to make sure I was ready. There was also the fact that I couldn't sleep due to my nervousness of meeting Lady Millicent.

I took extra time in bathing, making sure I was extra clean. I dressed myself in my nicest burgundy dress. Allodia quickly became frustrated as I ran about the house, making sure that the house, as well as myself, looked perfect.

"Calm down, Mari!" she exclaimed as I rushed past her. "One would think that you're the servant here, rather than the numerous capable ones that I have." I ignored her, continuing to rush about the house.

"Mari!" she shouted, putting her hand on my shoulder. That stopped me in my tracks. The clock struck twelve. Noon. My heart seemed to stop. Everything seemed to pause in a deafening silence. The doorbell rang, breaking the thick air of stillness. They were here.

Through the door walked a woman with a pinched, pale face. Her hair was up in a tight black bun, which did nothing but make her face look sallow and cruel. My father called her beautiful and kind? She looked nothing of the sort. Her dress was only slightly less eccentric than Allodia's dresses. If she smiled a little bit, it would make her look much less intimidating. She sneered in disdain at Allodia's house. First impressions were usually wrong, and I hoped mine of her certainly were. I would give her another chance. My father certainly seemed to like her.

My father walked in, a spring in his step, smiling like nothing in the world could be better. I glanced over at Allodia. Most people would not have been able read Allodia's expression at that point, but I knew that she was thinking thoughts similar to mine. Lady Millicent was…disdainful? Unhappy? I couldn't tell, but we both thought her unnerving.

"My dear Hugo tells me that you have a lunch prepared for us," stated Lady Millicent in a cold, unfriendly tone. Allodia nodded.

"Yes, right this way, please," she replied in a dignified manner. As she passed me by, Allodia gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. I was guessing just as much as she.

We ate in silence. The food was delicious, but everyone, including the servants, was observing Lady Millicent. She ate her food slowly and quietly, judging each and every piece, as well as each and every person. And my father kept doting on her! He would treat her like a queen, and not care as she feigned feelings for him. She was so cold…I was afraid that my first impression was right. But at least the lunch was going well.

_I honestly should have expected something to go wrong, but I didn't, and I should have. I'm not sure why the small creature appeared. However, it did appear, and things got quite interesting. _

Suddenly, there was a yapping outside the door. Allodia's eyes opened wide, and the blood drained from her face. I glanced curiously out the window, but saw nothing. The yapping turned to howling.

"Will somebody shut that creature up!" snapped Millicent. The creature made incessant noises, from growls to howls to yaps. Allodia stood up, rushing to the door. I was quite confused about what was going on. I heard the door slam.

Seconds later, Allodia was back in the dining room.

"Problem solved," she stated. It wasn't. Suddenly, a strange black ball of fur came flying through the window. Lady Millicent stood up, screaming. It unfolded to reveal a wolf or dog-like creature. I couldn't get a good glimpse of its features. It flew into the arms of Lady Millicent, who continued screaming and threw it onto the ground. The small animal jumped up on my lap, and I nearly screeched in surprise. I started to pet it. It was actually kind of cute. It cocked its head at me and whined.

"Hey there, pup, what's your name?" I asked, scratching it behind the ears. The pup jumped up and licked my nose. It gave me a sad look, and I wondered what it wanted.

"Get out! Get out, you wretched creature!" shouted Allodia. Lady Millicent was shrieking in fright, and my father stood in front of her to defend her, and I was trying to stop Allodia from hurting the poor thing. The "poor thing" then promptly roared weakly and growled at everyone in the room, sending silver sparks of flame everywhere.

Allodia whacked it hard. The creature could handle the broom, but it certainly did not like plates being thrown at it, even though some of those plates had food on them.

"Stop! Don't hurt it!" I shouted. Millicent kept throwing plates at it. The dog barked at her, glaring at her viciously. Allodia jumped back in surprise as sparks flew out from his mouth. I scooped the creature up into my arms, protecting it. Chaos continued to ensue.

"Mariella, set that thing down!" exclaimed Allodia. I shook my head.

"You were hurting it, and so were you!" I shouted, glaring at Lady Millicent, who looked unrepentant and cold. "It's a pup! Can't you see that? Why are you hurting this poor, innocent creature?" I questioned. Allodia pointed at it with a long, wavering finger.

"They are surely wicked creatures and wreak havoc every time they appear! Their magic runs deep!" she exclaimed.

"That wretched animal nearly lit my dress on fire!" shouted Millicent.

Allodia grabbed the pup from out of my arms, and rushed it out the door, shouting in words I could not comprehend. She then shut the door and all of the windows, coming back into the dining room. Everyone sat there, a little overwhelmed and confused. I gazed over the mess. The food that was on the table was now on the floor, the tablecloth was torn, and numerous dishes were broken.

Allodia smiled, returning to her current mode of a good hostess, although I knew she hated most company.

"I apologize for such an…interesting interruption. You should come back another day for lunch. I will have all the doors and windows locked so that nothing unwanted may enter. Hugo, I shall return your daughter to you later. She still has to pack," stated Allodia. I smiled. I was curious to hear Allodia's thoughts on this, which she would surely share after the two of them left. My father nodded, and Lady Millicent followed him back home. I sighed, plopping down on a clean chair.

"Allodia, what was that?" I asked. She frowned, rubbing her temples.

"I did not want to see one of those. Ever." I was utterly confused.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What was that thing?" she asked.

"It was a baby Yethid. It is part wolf, as well as part dragon. It often comes around when bad things happen, for when they first appeared, one of the great Northern Tribes completely disappeared. I'm sure not all of them are bad, but dark magic clung to this one."

"Are you sure it is wicked? Couldn't good magic cling to it, too?" I asked. The Yethid was cute. It couldn't be that evil. Allodia shrugged.

"Well, I suppose you may have a point. But frankly I've never heard of a Yethid being used with good. The story goes that they can see the future and a wake of chaos follows them. Besides, that was a baby Yethid. The adults are much more frightening," she replied.

"Well, I thought it was cute," I stated. Allodia rolled her eyes. She quite clearly felt disdain toward this creature and the rest of its kind.

"Come now, we must get you home before your father starts worrying!" she exclaimed, dragging me along to the carriage.

Allodia and I were both silent on the way home. As I thought through the events with the Yethid, one thing stuck in my mind: the Yethid flew straight to Lady Millicent first. Could she have brought it here?

_It should have been a warning sign. But I always saw, and continue to see, the best in people. I was going to give Lady Millicent another chance, even if it killed me. And it nearly did._

Allodia dropped me off at the house. Before she left, she put a necklace around my neck. I looked at it, slightly disdainful. It was a silver chain with some weird looking, large, pendant hanging down. The pendant was white with strange symbols and words written in gold. I looked down at my feet bashfully, trying to smile and thank Allodia.

"Um, thank you for the necklace, but I'm not quite sure of the occasion. But...as much as I appreciate your unique style, I'm just not quite sure…" I started. Allodia rolled her eyes, looking at me sternly.

"It's not a necklace. Well, it is, but it has nothing to do with my taste jewelry. Rather, it is a charm to protect you against evil. You may not like it, but you need it. It has a radius of about fifty feet, so nothing evil, mostly spells and creatures, can get near you. I don't want that Yethid hurting you, or any other source of evil," she commented. I wondered if she was referring to Lady Millicent, but I had no proof that she was evil, not to mention the fact that I wanted to give her a second chance.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing, although I'm still not sure that Yethid was all bad," I replied. Allodia scoffed. "Thank you, though," I finished, not forgetting my manners. Allodia smiled and embraced me.

"You be careful. There're things…well, just be careful, Mari. Do not take that charm off," she replied. She paused, and then waved her hand over my necklace. Instead of the obvious charm, it turned into a red teardrop-shaped stone. I smiled as Allodia walked back to her carriage. Who knew Allodia was a bit magical after all?


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Millicent refused to eat dinner that night. She claimed it was because she did not want another meal ruined. So father and I sat there quietly.

"Did you like Lady Millicent?" I shrugged and replied vaguely,

"I suppose." My father smiled.

"Isn't she wonderful? She's so kind, so loving. I love the way smiles all the time, too." I wondered if we were talking about the same Lady Millicent. But maybe he knew something about her that I did not.

I nodded, deciding not to address where I thought he was wrong. My father was happy, and that was all that mattered to me.

I didn't think Leo would be in the gardens at this time, so I wrote him a letter. When I had started school, we still wanted to communicate, so we devised a secret location in the garden for letters. There was a hollow space in a willow tree, not far from where we usually met. That was where I would place it.

I dipped my pen in the ink and began.

**Dear Leo,**

**I met my father's lady friend today. She is…interesting, to say the least. She rarely smiles, and often sneers. Her face is pinched, like she perpetually smells something rotten. She's no fun at all, and it seems like she hates animals. Of course, everyone apparently hates Yethids. A baby one crashed our noonday meal. It caused a little mayhem, and Allodia claims that bad things happen when they are around. I'd rather not think about that. At least it was cute. I'll try and meet you tomorrow afternoon, but I can't promise anything. Things are changing, Leo, and I'm not sure whether it's for the best.**

I quickly signed the letter and folded it up. Sneaking downstairs, I crept slowly out the door, sprinting to the gardens. I would have reached the gardens sooner, but the rain slowed me down.

_The rainy season is my least favorite season, and it was back then, too. It would often rain for days on end, and we would see no sunshine for weeks. At the end of the rainy season, there would be a cold week of sunshine, and then winter, the snowy season, would begin. My favorites were spring, the flower season, and summer, the sunny season. _

Shivering in the cold rain, I placed the letter in our tree. Leo was sure to read it. I turned around to see the baby Yethid about twenty feet away. It whined. I started to approach it, but it backed away. Confused, I stepped closer. The Yethid stepped back further. I stepped back a step. The Yethid took a step forward. I then understood, and my hand immediately flew up to the charm Allodia had given me.

"Oh. I'm sorry, little guy, but Allodia says that I mustn't take this charm off. It wards off evil, and any harm that might come to me. I'd love to come pet you, though. But I can't take this off, and you can't come any closer. Sorry little guy," I said. The pup nodded, staying still. I smiled and started to walk away. The Yethid followed me, at a safe distance of course. I chuckled. The thing was cute.

"Well, I guess I have a little shadow following me, now," I commented. If Yethids could smile, this one smiled.

I rushed back to the house, trying to slip in, unnoticed. The instant I walked in the door, Lady Millicent appeared.

"Where were you?" she asked, staring me down. That wouldn't work on me.

"Out," I replied, hanging up my wet cloak. I had no desire to tell her about Leo, or what I enjoyed doing in my spare time. Lady Millicent frowned.

"Where?"

"Outside." I wrung out my hair, which was quickly becoming frizzy and curly. The frown deepened.

"Where outside?" she inquired.

"On the ground." Her eyes narrowed, and Lady Millicent scoffed at me. I turned around, pretending to be busy with the dishes.

"Don't get smart with me. Judging by your answer, you must have been some place you do not want me to know about," she replied. I turned back around to face Lady Millicent, standing tall.

"Well, don't get smart with me. You are not my mother, and you don't need to know where I go. If I wanted or needed to tell you, I would. My father does not even require that I tell him where I go, so why should you? You have little power over me," I retorted. Lady Millicent was clearly shocked by my reply.

_My father was not the smart aleck in my life; it was Allodia. I owe much of who I am to Allodia, including my sense of humor, independence, sarcasm, and stubbornness. Often I find myself mouthing off to someone when I really ought to keep my mouth shut or say something nicer, like in this situation. I never mastered that art, even to this day. It is one of the things my husband says he loves about me._

"Well, maybe things will start to change around here, now that I'm around," she answered, sneering and walking up the steps. I followed after her, slightly annoyed.  
>"You're not my mother!" I replied, raising my voice. Lady Millicent smiled wickedly.<p>

"Not yet," she said coldly. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a faint glimpse of remorse in her eyes, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone. Instead of it being comforting, her expression sent chills through my bones.


	10. Chapter 10

I stomped down the stairs. I'd had enough of Lady Millicent! She was cruel and nosy, always trying to find out everyone's business, even though she would find out somehow anyway!

I sneezed, grabbing my cloak. Over the past few days, I hadn't been able to see Leo very much thanks to Madame Nosey.

"I'm going out," I muttered. Lady Millicent barely looked up from her stitching.

"No. It will probably rain, as it has been for the past few days. You've been sneezing. Being out in that awful precipitation will do things to your health. Your father would hate it if you got sick," she stated icily. I shook my head.

"It won't rain. I'll be fine. My father trusts me, although he oughtn't worry about me so much," I replied. I walked out the door, not giving Lady Millicent a chance to protest.

It did rain, although that wasn't surprising. I was kidding myself, saying that it wouldn't. I walked calmly to the gardens, not entirely oblivious to the pile of black fur that kept following me around. It was getting closer, too. The first day, it was twenty feet away. Now it was only about five feet away. The tip of the Yethid's tail was silver, and he was now close enough for me to see his silver claws and the flecks of red in his fur. Tongue panting like a dog, the Yethid gleefully followed me everywhere.

Since it was raining, I sat inside the gazebo. The Yethid continued to stay outside, whining. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, pup, but you can't come in. I'd love to take this charm off, though," I commented. I heard a quiet, deep laugh behind me.

"Talking to the air again, Mari?" asked the owner of the laugh. I turned around, smiling.

"Leo! I'm not talking to the air, just myself. You should be used to this by now," I teased. "No, it's just the baby Yethid that follows me everywhere. But thanks to this charm from Allodia, he can't come any closer," I replied. Leo frowned, finally spotting the pup, who playfully barked at him.

"Remind me to thank Allodia. I don't want you dying anytime soon," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to die. Allodia only said that 'bad things happen' when they're around. That doesn't mean I'm going to die. Besides, I think it's cute," I answered. Leo shook his head.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are absolutely insane?" he asked. I smiled innocently.

"You," I replied, shoving him playfully. "On a topic completely unrelated to my questionable sanity, have read my letter yet?" I asked. Leo shook his head.

"There was nothing in the willow tree, Mari. Are you sure you left it in the right one?" he asked. I sighed.

"Positive. I just don't understand how my letter could just disappear from the tree like that. No one knows about that. No one knows about our adventures here, except Allodia, that is," I remarked. Leo nodded.

"It's a mystery." I put the letter in the willow tree. I know I did. Yet somehow, it had disappeared. I filled Leo in on everything that the letter said, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the letter's disappearance. What would we do if we couldn't trust the hiding spot? Worse, what would happen if we weren't safe in the gardens anymore? It was our secret hideout, where we could both be together without any disruptions. It was our own little world, where we could forget all of life's duties. What if it was no longer safe? I decided not to think about that. Instead, I focused on the unusual rooms in the castle where we were exploring.

Later, the clock tower rang five, and I rushed home in the rain.

I left the house the next day under similar circumstances. The Yethid continued to follow me, only a few feet away. I really wished that I could pet it, but the charm kept it at bay.

Once more, I was sitting in the gardens, waiting for Leo. Now that he was growing older, he faced more pressure about ruling the kingdom and getting married. That was a situation he did not want to face. That would have to come later.

Ten, twenty minutes passed. Finally, I checked the willow tree. A letter! I took it out and unfolded it, the rain threatening to ruin the newest one. I sat under the gazebo, reading it.

**Dear Mari,**

** I can't come to the gardens today. I've been banished to my room for never being in the castle when I should be. I'd rather be with you than with my stuffy, old tutors. On top of that, my mother has been entirely badgering me about ruling the kingdom, keeping peace with the surrounding countries and creatures, especially the fairies. Hopefully I will be given my freedom tomorrow.**

**Leo**

I smiled. Leo would rather be with me. It made me feel somewhat hopeful. I was almost to the point of admitting my feelings for him to myself. I sighed, folding up the note. Despite that small hope, I still couldn't see Leo today, which disappointed me. I looked up at the Yethid, who was still sitting out in the rain. I felt bad for the poor pup, always sitting in the rain due to my charm. I looked at the charm, and then yanked it off, setting it inside the gazebo. The pup wagged its tail, and I walked out into the rain, ready to pet it. The Yethid jumped up and down, excited for the attention. I bent down, petting the small pup. It rolled upside down and I scratched its belly. It looked so happy and adorable!

The Yethid licked my hand. I stood up. I'd have to get home, soon. It was getting cold out here in the rain.

The Yethid followed me while I walked. I sneezed and shivered in the cold. I hadn't felt this cold in the rain before, which was odd, because I had been walking in the rain for the past week. Why was it suddenly catching up with me now?

I ordered the Yethid to leave, and it reluctantly did, although it sat in the bushes. I walked inside, and Lady Millicent smiled.

"Welcome back. You're home earlier than usual," she commented. I shrugged.

"It's cold and rainy. I guess I'm just not feeling all that well," I replied. Lady Millicent shrugged.

_I did not know that she noticed that my necklace was gone. _

"Well. I certainly hope you feel better. We'll eat dinner in about a half an hour," she stated. I would have been suspicious of her sudden kindness, but I was quickly developing a splitting headache. This was so odd…feeling ill all of a sudden. Did the fact that I had taken off Allodia's charm have anything to do with it? Frankly, I didn't care. I felt sick.

I did not eat dinner; I was not hungry. Rather, I lay down and slept, my dreams haunted with visions of dark magic as I slowly slipped into delirium.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up. 'Leo.' I had to go see him. My head pounded, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Leo. In a daze, I got up. The room around me seemed to spin. I somehow managed to get dressed.

My mind in a haze, I went downstairs to announce my departure.

"Mari, you look ill. Stay home, today. It's rainy, and you look like you have a fever," commented my father. Millicent nodded.

"Yes, child, stay inside," she agreed. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I like being outside," I answered. My father frowned.

"Very well, Mari, but do be careful. I don't want you getting deathly ill," he remarked. I nodded.

"Thank you, Father. Farewell." I slowly walked to the gardens, trying to walk off whatever ailed me. I wanted to see Leo. I think I loved Leo.

Sure enough, Leo was standing there, quiet and pensive, adorable as ever. What was I thinking? I wasn't normally this bad when it came to thinking of Leo like that. Did I really love Leo, or was it the stupid spinning room?

"Hello Leo," I said. His brow wrinkled as I walked into the gardens.

"Mari, are you okay? You look like you don't feel well," he stated. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Leo. Honestly, you and my father both think that I'm sick or something. I'm perfectly healthy," I answered. The flowers weren't supposed to move, were they? Leo caught me as I stumbled. He put his hand to my forehead.

"Mari, you're burning up! We've got to get you to a physician!" he exclaimed. I crossed my arms.

"Leo, I'm fine! If you don't stop insisting that I am sick, then I will simply leave you to your delusions," I stated, walking away.

I didn't get very far. My world spun, and I collapsed onto the cobblestone path. That couldn't be good.

"Mari! Mari!" shouted Leo. Leo…he was so kind. A small groan escaped my lips, although it didn't sound like me. I looked up into Leo's green eyes as the world around me blurred into oblivion.

I was vaguely conscious of someone carrying me to a house.

"Prince Leopold? What are you doing here?" asked Allodia, shocked at the royal, unannounced visitor. She gasped as she realized that I was sick.

"She came to the gardens and insisted she wasn't sick. She looked so pale, so fragile that I knew something was wrong. And then she fell to the ground right in front of me. She needs help! Please, I'd rather take her to the castle, but I can't. Will you keep her here?" he asked, worry filling his voice. I became aware of being carried up the stairs and set onto the bed. I shivered, chilled to the bone. Time passed, although in my feverish state, it could have been anywhere from a minute to a day. I was awake, more or less, when my father and Lady Millicent arrived. Father was incredibly worried about me, and Lady Millicent stood there silently.

My eyes widened as I gazed into Lady Millicent's silver eyes. I saw a flash of light. Then darkness…

**_I am a child. I am always searching for my mother's approval. She ignores me, even when I show her my potential for using magic. She just sits there, telling me to be the prettiest girl, the girl with the most power. Mommy, why don't you love me?_**

**_ I grew up. I was not sorry when my mother died. I did not feel sorry that I had a part in it. She deserved to die. She was cruel and cold to me. She never loved me. I married Alexander. I loved him. I loved him so much. He was a strong, incredible man. Perhaps he was the only man I ever loved. _**

More darkness, a deeper, thicker darkness. I longed for the peaceful release of sleep, but the images and thoughts kept bombarding my mind.

**_Alexander is dead. What will my daughters do? Evangeline is not taking this well. She is intelligent. She reminds me of myself when I was a child. She always looks for opportunities to use her power. Some of her desire for power scares me. Bridget takes after her father. She is kind and innocent, but rather thickheaded. I love them both so much, if only I could find a way to communicate that. I may never love a human man again._**

**_ In my desperation, I have turned to my magic. Here in Hetar, I have tried to raise Alexander from the dead. I am not strong enough in my magic. It has gone so awry! No, not the mob! I'm innocent! Please, I only want my husband back! I never wanted anyone to get hurt! I just want my husband._**

**_ All my life, I have been misunderstood and unloved. No longer. They call me a witch. They tried to kill me. I only wanted love. Someday, I will return and kill them. They helped me, at first. The poor old widow with two young daughters, take pity on her. She has magic? She tries to raise the dead? She must be evil. Imprison her. Kill her! Now they will pay for their betrayal. The King…he is cruel. He thinks he is good and just, but he is not. They will all pay. Someday…someday…_**

**_ Hugo is such a kind, trusting man. I hate to use him like this. But I must get back into Hetar. The time has come. I have seen it. My time of vengeance has come._**

**_ The girl…she is young and beautiful, much like my own daughters. It takes all of me not to care. She is feisty, clever, and very lovely. Hugo told me all about her. He loves her so much. I can understand why. I feel awful for summoning the Yethid. It was only meant to have Hugo defend me and keep the others out of the way. Evangeline had seen something about it earlier, and she said it was the best way to achieve my goal. I fear that something bad will happen to them. But I cannot care. No, I refuse to. Caring brings me back to my days with Alexander. I cannot go back there. That place is so dark, so alone. I cannot let those memories resurface. I must not love again. _**

**_ I hate to be so cold to the girl. After all, she has been without a mother for so long. My existence is a cruel joke. I want to love, I want to care, but all that brings me is pain. But I am in pain without it. _**

**_ I have read the girl's letters. She does not like me. I cannot be hurt by her comments. Everyone in this kingdom despises me. The only reason Hugo loves me is because of the spell. He will certainly propose to me soon. What will I find here, back in Hetar? Revenge? Redemption? Rejection?_**

**_ The girl does, however, care for a boy. I have a hunch on his identity, but nothing can be for certain. _**

**_ My hunch has been confirmed. The Prince cares equally for her. I must use this relationship to take my revenge. The dark spell to make her ill worked perfectly. Evangeline was right to do this; her help is unequaled. Although I did not intend for the spell to be strong, to make her so sick, this seems to fit excellently. I shall have to monitor her progress. She must not die…yet she cannot get in my way. _**

A tear dripped down Lady Millicent's face. A tear dripped down my cheek as well. What was that? The room spun once more, and then went black. Sleep was hopefully my sweet relief.

I slept for a time. How much, I have no clue. But I was vaguely aware of visitors in my room, including Father, Lady Millicent, Allodia, and Leo.

It was late. Everyone was gone. Leo entered my room. I would have smiled, had I been awake. He probably saved my life when he brought me here.

"Hello Mari. I know you're sleeping and you can't hear me, and you're probably delusional anyway, but I have to say this sometime. I care for you. A lot. Of any person I know, I trust you the most. I can tell you anything. I wish I could sneak out more often, especially now that you're here in this condition. If I could, I'd stay by your bedside every day and wait for you to get better. That's actually what I think about doing when I'm back home. You're amazing. True, you frustrate me sometimes. You're the most stubborn and…infuriating girl I've ever known! But when I think back on all that we do and say together, I realize how much fun you are to be with, and how much you influence me," he said gently, kneeling next to my bedside.

"People care for you, Mari. I care for you. Don't die on me, Mari. Please don't die," he whispered. Almost inaudibly, he said, "I'd hate to live without my best friend by my side."

_ Leo has told me about his small speech here. If I had been awake, I probably would have been so shocked and delighted at his confession. I probably would have burst into tears of joy and love. At the time, it would have been the sweetest thing I'd ever heard, let alone from a boy that I cared so much about. Leo was incredible. I was sick and asleep._

I knew I was delirious. I had to get better…for Leo…for Allodia…for Father…even for Lady Millicent. I no longer loathed her. But I was frightened of her, no doubt about it. She could hurt everyone. She could abandon us. My father could not handle it. I could not handle it if Father was hurt. I did love him so. I would protect my family, even if it meant getting hurt myself.

At one point, my eyes opened, and I was conscious for a few moments. My father stood, gazing out the window, the sunlight shining warmly upon his face. Half of his face was covered in the sunlight, the other half in the dark shadows of the room.

"Oh my sweet Joanna, whatever shall I do?" he wondered aloud. Joanna…that was my mother's name. I wish I had known her. Father sighed.

"She is so sick. I don't think I could stand it if she died. I might even die of heartache if she leaves us. Oh Joanna, Millicent is fine, but you have and always will be my first and only love. All I want is for my little girl to be happy. But if she's dead…no. I mustn't think about that. Please, let my little girl live," he said. Father was so good…so…very…kind.

The fever took over my whole body. My breath was shallow and jagged. I would sweat from the fever; yet feel so cold at the same time. Yes, I was cold…so very cold. Darkness all around me…


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't know how I knew, but I knew that at sometime, I was close to death. I remember feeling so cold, so weak, so discouraged. It was awful. But certain incidents changed that. _

I was asleep, not dreaming for once. There was nothing but darkness around me. I could feel death's fingers around me. Suddenly, in a cloud of silver, I saw the figure of Lady Millicent. Instead of her typical boring wardrobe, she was in a lovely dark silver dress. Magic surrounded her. I stared at her as she walked toward me. She extended her hand, the silver magic concentrated in her finger.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered. "I want to help."

"What are you doing here?" demanded another person. Allodia. She wore a violet dress, bringing out her violet eyes. Purple magic surrounded her.

"I want to help her!" exclaimed Millicent. Allodia shook her head.

"You're the one who cast the spell in the first place!" she shouted. I started to run.

"No, Mari, don't run!" shouted Millicent. I ignored her and kept running. What were they talking about? I was dreaming! Right? Suddenly, I found myself on the edge of a cliff. I stumbled, but couldn't help falling…falling…falling into darkness. Cold fingers seemed to grip my lungs. I couldn't breathe.

"Help!" I squeaked.

"I can help her!" exclaimed Millicent.

"So can I! I don't want you near her! You're the reason she's like this!" shouted Allodia. I kept falling and falling into darkness.

"We'll work together." Silence. I saw violet wings above me, and a hand grasped mine. I held on tight. I wasn't ready to go just yet. I still had things in life to live for. Yet the cold hand of death refused to let go of me. I was brought back up to the top of the cliff. Lady Millicent and Allodia stood above me, chanting strange words. I couldn't…breathe!

A silver and violet mist surrounded me, lifting my limp body off the ground.

"You must live, child. You have a destiny to fulfill."

Air suddenly filled my lungs.

"Rest, daughter. Rest and be healed." The rocky cliff, Allodia, and Lady Millicent all faded. I fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. I could breathe easily. I was safe and alive.

My blue eyes fluttered open, my fever now broken, and I could see clearly for the first time in weeks.

"Father?" I murmured, trying to find his familiar face. He was now standing over me, smiling. Allodia rose from her chair and walked over to my bedside, a look of relief on her face. Lady Millicent even appeared from the shadows. Smiles filled their eyes and faces, and they only left when Allodia assured them that I was okay and just needed to rest for a few more days.

Several hours later, Allodia peeked into my room.

"Mari? There's someone here to see you," she said, grinning slyly. I wrinkled my brow as she let Leo inside the door. A smile spread across my face, and Leo rushed in to be beside me.

"Mari!" he exclaimed, sitting down next to me, abruptly embracing me. He let go and sat down, his hand lingering on mine. I looked up into his eyes and my heart nearly stopped. A warm blush filled my cheeks. He awkwardly let go of my hand. Where his hand held mine was warm. I began to wonder if he perhaps felt the same way I did.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better," he said after a few thick moments of silence. I nodded, still slightly taken aback by his behavior.

"Thank you. It's...it's really a miracle that I'm healthy again," I replied, trying to stop being so tongue-tied.

_I had to stay at home for the next several weeks, seeing as Father and Lady Millicent did not want me outside in the rain, which was quite understandable, considering the circumstances. I did not mind, though. I was able to communicate with Leo thanks to our letters in the old oak tree. I was constantly thankful for Allodia, who often delivered them when I was unable to sneak out of the house. Finally, they let me out of the house. I remembered how overjoyed I felt when I was able to enter the gardens again._

I stepped outside into the cold, winter air. A fresh dusting of snow covered the ground. I wrapped my red cloak around me, trying to keep warm. I ran, nearly sprinted, all the way to the gardens. I couldn't wait to see if I had a letter from Leo. Maybe he would be able to visit today.

I turned the corner, making my way to the center of the garden. The gray cobblestone path was partially white from the snow, and statues seemed ethereal in the winter sunlight and snow. I smiled, and looked down at a red rose that hadn't succumbed to the cold grip of winter yet. I scanned the garden, looking for any signs of my best friend.

"I'm glad you're all better," said Leo, stepping into the gardens. My smile grew.

"Me too! It was awful," I replied. An awkward silence fell over the gardens. Leo cleared his throat.

"Your cloak stands out against the gray and white of the gardens. Kind of like that rose over there. It's kind of pretty," he commented, pointing to the rose that I had been looking at earlier. I blushed.

"Oh, um, thank you," I answered, brushing my hair out of my face refusing to look him in the eye. The silence became thicker. Leo walked up to me toward me until we stood face to face.

"Listen, Mari, if I made you feel uncomfortable when I visited you…" he began. I quickly shook my head.

"No, not at all. I mean, um, it's fine," I answered, interrupting him.

"I just…I don't really know what got into me. I mean, you're my best friend so I was really happy when I learned that your fever broke and you were well again," he mumbled, turning away.

"I was happy to see you, I mean, you're my best friend too, so naturally I was kind of caught up in the moment, too," I said. All of our awkward excuses sort of blurred together.

"Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"We should probably just drop the subject," he suggested. I finally looked directly at him.

"That's probably a good idea," I replied, grinning softly.

Leo smiled. He started murmuring, turning around momentarily, probably saying something about needing to go. I quickly gathered some snow into my hands, packing it down to make a snowball. While Leo wasn't looking, I threw it at him and hit him in the face. Leo frowned, feigning anger. He then threw a snowball at me. We laughed, and Leo commented,

"You do understand that you are declaring snowball war on a guy who is learned in the area of strategic warfare. Very well. Since you insist upon your utter defeat, the only solution is this: SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

For the next hour, we ran through the gardens, dodging and throwing snowballs at each other. We ended up laughing so hard neither of us could throw snow anymore. I hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

"Seriously, Mari," Leo said between bursts of laughter. "I have to go to my diplomacy classes!" he exclaimed, grinning boyishly.

"I'll show you diplomacy!" I replied, throwing another snowball. That made us laugh even harder. I sat down on the ground, not caring about the snow, holding my stomach; it hurt from all of the laughter. Leo sat down next to me, our guffaws dying down. The clock tower rang four o'clock. It was a solemn reminder that we could not spend all our days in the garden. We both had obligations. We stood up.

"Goodbye, Mari. It was good to see you. I'm glad you're better. I can tell by the power behind your throw. You have good aim," he said, smiling and brushing the snow off his clothes. I bade him farewell, and left the gardens.

_Alas, duty. It bound us to separate lives. Little did I know it would be the thing that nearly destroyed our friendship. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, this chapter is 2011 words. Happy New Year, everyone! And for those who have me on author alert, I apologize for blowing up your inboxes. Welcome 2012!**

* * *

><p>While in the gardens the next day, I saw the Yethid. I smiled and began to pet the pup.<p>

**_I can see your future._** I heard the strange melodic voice inside my head. Inside my head? Did that bout of sickness alter my brain? I jumped back, landing in a pile of powdery snow. I brushed the snow out of my thick, golden hair.

"What?" I asked, looking down at the Yethid. "Was that you?" The Yethid nodded. The creature smiled, if it could even do such a thing, and curled up in my lap.

**_You are mine,_**the creature exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, jumping up.

**_I have no family here. You are nice. Can I stay with you? OOH! CAT! I must chase the cat!_**

I rolled my eyes. This was…unusual. I couldn't even describe how I felt about this. I had only seen the Yethid a few times and now it was asking to stay with me? Allodia would have a fit if she knew what was going on right now!

The Yethid started to chase the orange tabby that walked by at the wrong time. That cat would have a hard time escaping the Yethid. It could fly, after all.

"Hey, Yethid! Come back here! I need to know what is going on! What are you trying to say?" I shouted. The pup turned around, its tail between its legs.

**_I am sorry. I got distracted by that juicy cat. Shall I explain for you?_**

"Yes, that would be quite nice, seeing as you suddenly can speak into my mind and want to stay with me," I answered, slightly frustrated and confused. The Yethid shook its fur free of snow, standing tall and regal, its black fur a stark contrast to the white snow. I now noticed that he had a white triangle on his chest.

**_See, I have no one here, and much like the woman with purple eyes, most people are afraid of me. I'm too young to fend for myself. Will you be my friend?_**

I nodded, a little less confused, but still slightly unsure of why he was doing this.

"Why me, of all people? I mean, yes, I can be your friend, but…why?" I asked.

**_You are not afraid of me. I like you. The life in your blood is special. I see your life. I like it. We could work well together. Ooh, pretty tree!_**

I had to chuckle at the distracted pup. But some of his statements were so cryptic…I barely understood.

"Allodia said that bad things happen when Yethids are around. Am I going to be hurt by this?," I asked. The pup shook his head.

**_Nope! You're perfectly safe with me nearby! That's just a myth. I can show you how I can see the future, too._**

This was so weird! It was so fascinating, though! I already had a knack for understanding things that I had never seen before. That was odd, certainly, but I had to wonder what things would be like now that I had a hyper, future-seeing, flying creature by my side. I wondered if I would enjoy it. It seemed like an interesting thing, something potentially good. I thought I would like this new development.

**_You're going to get a new mother!_**I frowned.

Then again, maybe not.

I walked inside the house, the Yethid flying up to my window. I immediately saw my father and Lady Millicent standing next to each other, smiling. Worse, they were holding hands! My heart sank, and I wanted to gag. Instead, I smiled like a good, loyal daughter. I knew what was coming and dreaded it.

"Mari," started my father, walking toward me, hand in hand with Millicent. I nodded, trying to maintain my clearly forced smile.

"Lady Millicent has agreed to marry me." I wanted to cry, to throw a fit and expose her true, cruel nature. I grinned and said,

"Oh, congratulations!" I hated forcing my words, particularly around my father. Lady Millicent glared at me, cruelty and resentment in her eyes.

"I will be traveling back home to fetch my things. Your father and I will be married in the spring. You will meet my two daughters," she said. Good. She'd be gone until spring. I did not trust her at all.

Lady Millicent left later that day.

"Farewell, my dear. I shall miss you," declared Father as she boarded the carriage to her home. I wouldn't miss her. However, I could see how my father yearned for her company as she left. I had a feeling that he would be like this until spring. Allodia would understand if I wanted to stay with her while my father mooned over the absence of Lady Millicent. It was always a good idea to talk to Allodia.

I ran to Fairy Lane, Silverspark trotting after me. I had to smile at that. Silverspark was such a happy companion.

I pounded on Allodia's door. She opened it, looked at Silverspark, and shut it again. I knocked again, slightly frustrated, and Allodia opened it a crack.

"What is that thing? Is that what I think it is?" she whispered in a panicked tone. I rolled my eyes. She still hated the Yehtid.

"His name is Silverspark. Allodia, please let me in, I must talk with you!" I begged. Allodia frowned.

"You took off that charm, didn't you?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yes, but I—" I started. Allodia stared at me with wide, violet eyes.

"I warned you not to take it off! It explains so much…did that thing imprint on you?" she demanded. I was getting frustrated.

"Yes, it needed someone to help him, and he asked me. I'm not sure why, but Silverspark assured me that he's perfectly safe! But there is a more pressing matter at hand! So please, let me in!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean? How can such a frightening creature simply be 'perfectly safe'?" she asked. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I don't know! I don't know much about Yethids, Allodia! And apparently no one else really knows the truth about them, either! It simply told me that it needed a friend and would help me if I needed it! Considering the fact that I'm hearing the voice of a hyper Yethid in my head, I would say it's either telling the truth or I'm completely insane! It would particularly help me because it can see the future. That could be a very good thing. Please, Allodia! Let me in!" I begged. Allodia nodded and opened the door and let me in. She watched Silverspark closely as he trotted in, his black tail wagging. We sat down next to the fireplace.

"What is this urgent matter?" she asked.

"Father is marrying Lady Millicent. He is utterly smitten, Allodia. I'm scared," I said. I was not often scared of people, but Lady Millicent frightened me. Allodia gasped.

"Oh my. Your father in love…always an…interesting time. Please, feel free to stay here. If I know your father, he'll barely notice you're gone," she answered. I smiled.

"Thank you, so much. Speaking of distracted, Silverspark must stay too. He can't fend for himself out in the wild." Silverspark looked up, wagging his tail.

"Fine. That thing can stay." Allodia muttered something disdainful under her breath. Silverspark's tongue was hanging out gleefully, and he looked me in the eyes. His eyes flashed gold, and his pupils dilated. Mine did the same.

_"Father!" I screamed, running along a wall. The more I ran toward the figure of my father, the farther away he got. _

_ "I love you Mari," I heard him say. His image disappeared quite suddenly. _

_ "NO!" I shouted. I continued to run on the winding path. It led me to the gardens. They were on fire. Leo! I ran inside, praying that Leo was safe. The blazing inferno raged around me, the darkness outside overwhelming. My heart pounded, adrenaline rushing through my veins. _

_ Leo stood there, struggling, tied to the willow tree. Wicked laughter surrounded me as I tried to untie the ropes. The view changed, and I realized that I was looking into the reflection of a glass of wine. The glass slipped out of my hand and shattered into a thousand pieces, blood red wine spilling everywhere._

_ Poison._

I woke up out of the vision gasping for breath. I looked down and realized that I was shaking. My heart was pounding. Allodia stared at me, a worried look on her face.

"Mari, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked. I couldn't stop shaking. A sinking feeling developed in the pit of my stomach.

"I…I don't know. I think it was a—a—oh, it sounds so crazy!" I replied. I was so scared, so shaken up; I could hardly complete a thought.

"Please, tell me, Mari. You know you can trust me. Perhaps I can help," she stated. I nodded. Yes, I could trust Allodia.

"I think," I started, looking down at Silverspark. "I think that Silverspark just gave me a vision. There's no way it could have been on my own. I've always had a small grasp on things I had no information about. But that's always been the past. The future…Silverspark said he could see the future. But this…I don't know if I can handle it!" I exclaimed, beginning to second-guess the wisdom of my relationship with the Yethid. Allodia wrapped a blanket around me as I shook. I struggled to maintain control over my emotions.

"What did you see?" she asked. I looked up at her, into worried, violet eyes.

"Oh Allodia, it was terrible. I couldn't reach Father. There were two paths. I was on one and he was on the other. I was unable to stand by him on his path. Fire, ash, Leo, wicked laughter. Poison." Allodia gasped, and I bit my lip, trying to regain control. Allodia embraced me.

"I don't want these bad things to happen, Allodia. I'm scared," I said. Allodia nodded.

"Me too, Mari. Me too." I sighed, wiping away my tears that had unknowingly formed. I looked back down at Silverspark.

**_I'm sorry you had to see such things on our first day together. If it's any consolation, I can't help the visions. Since we're connected, all of my visions go to you, too. It's a burden, I know. Oh, a snowflake!_**

Now I knew why Silverspark got so distracted. If he always saw such dark things all the time, he had to find joy somehow.

"Cryptic visions of the future. Oh Allodia, I don't know if I can handle these things, it's a burden!" I exclaimed. Allodia smiled sympathetically.

"Mari, I will take your word for it that an instance such as this is a burden. I cannot take that burden away from you. But I can help you bear it. Think of it as a gift," she suggested. I shrugged.

"Some gift."


	14. Chapter 14

_Time passed, and it soon became apparent that Leo and I would be unable to see much of each other. As the cold and bitter winter dragged on, everything became harder. My father hardly noticed that I was gone. Leo went on a wolf hunting campaign with his father, since large wolves had been prowling around the countryside. I was worried sick. I often would turn to my writing to help me get through. I often stayed with Allodia, who comforted me in my panic. Everything was changing so fast…I wasn't ready for it. I later learned that some changes could be for the better. _

It was in the harsh midwinter when the men returned from their hunting campaign. The next day, I rushed to the gardens to see if Leo was there. I was relieved when I saw him.

"Leo!" I shouted, running up to him, nearly knocking him off his guard with a hug. Shocked, Leo almost fell, but caught his balance and I let go of him. I was rather surprised at my behavior, but I was simply delighted that he had returned safely.

"I'm not sure what's worse: the wolves in the wilderness or the ones back home," he commented dryly. "You and my mother both see me and instantly smother me in hugs and whatnot."

"Well it's good to see you too!" I exclaimed, slightly offended. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way! I was just a little surprised by the hug, that's all. Most people don't dare hug a prince," he replied. "I am glad to see you, Mari."

"I'm sure you didn't," I replied sarcastically. "Well, I'm not most people, in case you hadn't noticed." Leo nodded in agreement. I squinted, looking at his chin. Leo had gotten considerably…scruffier than the last time I saw him.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded. I leaned in closer, examining it obnoxiously.

"That thing on your face. Either a squirrel died and froze to your face or you have some sort of malignant growth," I replied. Leo turned around, huffing.

"Shut up, okay! I…okay, I don't know how I feel about this small beard, but that's what happens when you go out into the wilderness for about a month with no chances to shave! I'm growing up, sheesh! Who are you, my mother? I'll shave it off later!" he exclaimed. I had to laugh. He was taking this whole facial hair business way too seriously. He was acting so strange today.

"Oh, relax. I kind of like it," I answered. Leo perked up a little.

"Really?"

"No, please shave it off as soon as possible, Scruffy," I answered dryly. Leo glared at me.

"That's Prince Scruffy to you," he answered. I smiled. Now that was the Leo I knew, laughing and joking around. But things were changing. I was not oblivious to that, and neither was he. A silence fell across the garden. Silverspark trotted across the gardens and landed at my feet, his tail wagging happily.

**_Hi. _**Leo jumped back at the sight of a moving fur ball with wings.

"Great Scott! What is that thing?" he exclaimed. I smiled. I was going to enjoy this.

"Oh yes, Prince Scruffy, this is my new pet fur ball, Silverspark. I think you met him once before. He really is scruffy," I replied facetiously. Leo raised his eyebrow.

"That's a Yethid. It's a monster, not a pet!" he exclaimed. Although I was getting sick of explaining this to everyone I saw, it was amusing to watch Leo's facial expressions.

"No it's not. It just needs a little love and help," I replied. Leo, still shocked, nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend that something like that is normal and accept that as the right answer. Honestly, I don't want to know anymore. Just…a flying fur ball? Really, Mari?" he asked. I laughed.

"Leo, in case you haven't noticed, there is nothing normal about me! Not my friends, my family, nor my taste in pets. It's only natural that some obscure creature should decide to stick with me," I answered. And it was the truth. I was finally beginning to accept the fact that my life was far from average.

**_Hey, hey, there's a cat over there! Can I chase it? Please, please, PLEASE! _** I rolled my eyes.

"No you cannot chase that cat!" I exclaimed. Silverspark hung his head and Leo looked confused.

"I'm not going to chase the cat!" he exclaimed incredulously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not you, Scruffy, Silverspark! He talks to me mentally," I answered. Leo raised his eyebrows in disbelief and stepped back away as if I was crazy.

**_Please?_**

"No."

**_Pleeeeaaaase! _**I sighed. Leo just stared, his expression incredulous.

"Fine. If it makes you happy, then go chase the dumb cat," I answered. Silverspark leaped three feet into the air and zipped after the cat. Leo finally snapped out of his disbelieving stare.

"Wait, that's Reginald!" he exclaimed.

"Reginald?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"It's my father's favorite cat." I suddenly took off running to get Silverspark. Things would not be good if he caught that cat!

"Silverspark, get back here!" I shouted.

"Reginald!" called Leo. We zipped through the town, chasing the flying fur ball and the longhaired gray cat.

I dodged my way around shops, wheelbarrows, and people that crowded the city. Leo followed after, calling for Reginald. I tripped over a cart of cabbages, my face landing in the large green heads. Leo helped me up and we continued to chase the animals.

Leo was strong and fast, so he quickly moved ahead of me. I rushed to catch up, eventually running ahead of him.

"Silverspark!" I shouted. We kept running, Silverspark howling at Fluffy, and the cat yelping. We neared the Misty Forest. The cat leaped up a tree, Silverspark expanding his silver wings and flying up the tree. Without thinking, I launched myself up onto the nearest branch, trying to grab Silverspark. Leo ran up to the tree.

"Mari, don't climb up there! You have no clue what could be lurking up there! You'll hurt yourself!" exclaimed Leo.

"I don't care! I'm going to get Reginald and Silverspark down!" I exclaimed. I knew I would tear my dress, but I didn't care. Besides, if there was something up in the tree, I didn't want it getting to Reginald and Silverspark.

I climbed higher and higher, Leo shouting at me to get out of the tree. I stood on an almost too thin branch, trying to reach the two animals.

"Down to the ground!" I ordered Silverspark, who was floating in the air, his wings keeping him afloat. Dejected, he flew down next to Leo. The cat was a little trickier to catch.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," I said. Reginald hissed at me. I leaned in to grab the cat. The branch cracked a little. I nearly fell, but managed to regain my balance in time. The cat was out of spaces to move. I grabbed the gray cat, but not before the branch I was standing on cracked. Reginald in one hand, I grabbed a hold of the branch above me. Reginald, eager to get out of my hands, jumped onto the tree and slowly climbed down. I reached up with my other hand to grab the branch and missed. My grip slipped, and I promptly fell out of the tree. I hit quite a few branches on the way down. I was sure to have bruises.

I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground quite roughly. Instead, I felt strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Leo glaring at me.

"Thanks, Leo! I was sure that I was going to hit the ground," I said. Leo was quiet, and clearly upset, anger in his eyes.

"You could have been seriously injured! Why didn't you let me climb the tree?" he asked, setting me down. I shrugged.

"You were behind. I'm responsible for Silverspark, so I figured that I should help solve the problem I created," I answered.

"But you could have been killed!" I looked up.

"The tree isn't that tall. I would have only broken a few bones," I commented. I winced, trying not to imagine what that would have been like. I was dreading the bruises as it was.

"And then your Father and Allodia would have been upset that you would need to go back to the physician! You'd be bedridden again!" he shouted. I put my hands on my hips.

"Calm down, Leo! I'm safe, and our animals are safe!" I replied. Leo continued to glare.

"Mari, you could have been seriously injured! I don't want you to get hurt!" he stated. I smiled.

"I think killed is a slight exaggeration. Leo, that's very kind but I don't need saving. Thank you for helping me, but I don't need someone to do all of the hard tasks for me. I can fend for myself!" Leo grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Mari, in case you haven't noticed, you are a magnet for trouble! First the Yethid, then the sickness, now the tree! You're going to get yourself killed one of these days!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I like adventure! I can't help who I am. I've been this way my whole life! Do you really expect me to change now?" I exclaimed. Leo frowned, standing regally.

"Mari, I forbid you to climb anymore trees," he ordered. I laughed.

"You can't forbid me to climb trees. They are open for climbing, for anyone who wants to use them, including reckless teenage girls," I commented incredulously, feeling slightly guilty. It was a reckless action, but it fixed thigns. Leo shook his head.

"I am your Prince, and I forbid you to climb any trees." I glared at him, entirely shocked by his behavior.

"Leo! That's ridiculous! I respect you as a prince and as a friend, but I thought we agreed not to bring up the issue of class. What is wrong with you?" I shouted. He had never done anything like this before. He never reminded me that he was royalty. Our different social statuses made no difference. The clock tower rang five o'clock.

"It's not ridiculous! I'm protecting you, Mari! Both as a friend and subject. Shoot," Leo muttered under his breath as he heard the chime of the clock. "I'm late. This is all your fault, Mari!" he commented.

"My fault?" Leo nodded. Angry, I threw a pinecone at him as he walked away. He turned around and glared at me with a fury I had never seen before.

"You're insufferable, Scruffy!" I screamed. Leo threw a pinecone at me.

"So are you! And it's Prince Scruffy! I am of royal blood, and don't you forget it!" I threw up my hands, screaming in exasperation. Stupid cat. Stupid tree. Stupid Yethid. Stupid boy!


	15. Chapter 15

Immediately, I ran over to Allodia's house, my hair a mess, complete with branches, dirt, and leaves. My face was grubby and my dress was torn. I probably looked feral. I knocked on the door and Allodia answered it. She looked me up and down, her eyes wide in shock.

"My goodness, child, what did you do to yourself?" she asked. I sighed, looking down. I was still upset about my fight with Leo.

"I fell out of a tree. Just…don't ask," I answered. Allodia nodded, still slightly perplexed by my appearance. She ushered me inside the house and up the stairs.

"Go clean up. Hand me your dress when you are done; I'll mend it for you," she said. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"You mend?"

"Very little. Fixing that hole is about all I can manage without assistance," she answered. I nodded.

"Alright then. You know, you are a very peculiar person," I commented. Allodia snickered.

"So are you! Now go clean up! I don't have the time or the patience for your whimsical and obvious observations!" she exclaimed. I rushed up the stairs to my room, grabbing my spare dress that I always kept there just in case. I cleaned up and headed back downstairs. I jumped when I saw Silverspark at the top of the airs.

**_Did I make you mad?_**

"No, Silverspark. It wasn't you. It was that dumb cat. You just happened to chase the wrong cat at the wrong time. Leo makes me kind of upset, too," I replied. So, Leo was the one that made me really upset. Silverspark nodded, trotting down the stairs, his tail wagging. Allodia emerged from one of the downstairs rooms, carrying my dress and smiling.

"Darn thing didn't want to agree with me. I had to use some assistance. What's this about you being mad at Leo?" she asked. I reached the bottom of the steps and took my dress. We walked into the living room and sat down. Silverspark curled up around my legs. My goodness, he was getting big!

"Well, I'm not necessarily mad at him. I'm just a little…upset with him," I answered. I then proceeded to tell Allodia all about how we chased the cat and Silverspark, ending with my fall and the argument with Leo. Allodia laughed. I gave her a quizzical look.

"My dear, you really are a trouble magnet!" she exclaimed while giggling. In a more serious tone she added, "Just like your mother."

"It's not funny! Okay, so maybe it is a little funny. I still don't understand why Leo was so angry with me! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I wasn't even terribly sarcastic! He reminded me of his position, which he never does. I don't know what's going on with him. I just can't figure it out. Initially, I was excited for his return, and I thought he would be glad to see me. Instead, we're yelling at each other. But how am I like my mother?" I asked. Allodia got a dreamy look in her eyes, as if remembering the days of long ago. I wondered what things she had seen in her lifetime.

"Oh, you are very much like her. I remember…oh, never mind. Maybe I'll tell you when you're older," she answered. I frowned.

"Allodia, I'm nearly fifteen!" I exclaimed. Allodia smiled gently.

"Yes, but you've still got more maturing to do, as does Leo. I suggest that you talk to him the next time you see him," she said. I frowned, but I had to accept it as a sufficient answer.

"Fine," I grumbled. Allodia sighed.

"Go upstairs and write, Mari. It will make you feel better," she suggested. Allodia knew me so well. I smiled; I knew exactly what I wanted to write about.

I rushed upstairs and grabbed my notebook and quill. Allodia had mentioned my knack with understanding the past before. Could I do it this time at will? Or would just a normal story come out? I took a deep breath, trying to formulate an idea in my head. I dipped my quill into the ink. I slowly pressed it onto the paper, carefully forming my words. Mother. Joanna Astor. Who was she? How was I like her? I smiled, enjoying the exhilarating feeling of writing. I laughed as I wrote. I cried. My emotions flowed with the story, each twist and turn revealing new secrets about the story that my conscious mind never would have guessed.

It was late when I finished. I had used up at least four pages of paper. But it was worth it. I smiled, stacking the pages together. I knew I had written the truth. But what did it mean?

Allodia knocked on my door.

"Mari? It's time for dinner," she said. I placed the papers to the side and stood up.

"I'll be right there!" I exclaimed, opening the door. Allodia smiled at me. I walked downstairs, Allodia following after. At least, I thought she was.

_At the time, I didn't know how much of an interest had in my stories. I did not realize how important they were to her or our relationship. She later told me that she read my story before I sent it to her. I had no clue how much it affected her. It seems that she often thought of my mother when she heard of my adventures and my behavior. According to Allodia, I take after my mother quite a bit. In fact, it was some of the traits I inherited from her that caused much of my trouble. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Running. Always running, always chasing after something. Was it an urgent message this time? Leo. I had to help Leo! Run down the path, run down the path! Don't stop! Keep going! My chest ached from running so far, so fast, my feet tired and worn. I didn't want to keep going. But somehow, I knew I had to. I just kept running. What did Leo have to do with all of this? What did I have to do? In the midst of the darkness, I heard laughter. _

_ "Revenge will be mine!" _

I awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. I gasped. I glanced down at the foot of my bed to see Silverspark, also shaken up.

**_I see everything you see. I'm sorry. I know it can hurt._**

"It's okay, Sparky. It's not your fault," I replied, patting him on the head. I rubbed my forehead, glancing out the window. It was still dark outside. Most people were probably asleep. Thanks to the nightmarish visions Silverspark showed me, it was doubtful that I would go back to sleep at this point. I shivered, quickly changing out of my nightgown and into a simple dress, throwing my hair up with a few pretty hairpins. I walked downstairs, Silverspark not following me for once. (He said he was going to try to go back to sleep.) No one was up yet. Wrapping my fur-lined cloak around me, I strolled out the back door, headed for the rock behind Allodia's house.

The boulder was large and sat atop a hill. There was a large oak tree next to it. I occasionally would come out here to write and think. I gazed up at the stars, admiring their beauty. The sky was incredibly clear in the crisp chill of winter.

On a whim, I decided to take a walk through the town, curious as to what it would be like at such an unusual and mysterious hour.

I strolled through the city, and hardly a soul was about. Honestly, it was quite nice. Out of habit, I walked to the gardens. I was shocked when I saw someone there. I could not see any features, simply a dark silhouette against the moon. I snuck closer, slightly afraid. I did a double take. Was that…it couldn't be…

"Leo?" The shadow turned toward me.

"Mari?" he asked. I smiled, running up to my friend, although I was pretty sure that I was in love with him, despite my current frustrations with him.

"What are you doing here, at this hour?" I inquired. Leo smiled.

"I might be asking you the same thing." I sighed, sitting down on the bench. I looked up at Leo.

"Well…now that Silverspark has decided to follow me everywhere, I see things, cryptic visions of things to come. Nothing is ever clear, of course. The future isn't clear. Still, I see haunting things, events set in motion that will bring lots of heartache to people. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I simply took a walk. It's a lovely night. Why are you out here?" I asked. Leo sat down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been lying awake for hours, trying to rest. But I think you're right. Something big is coming. I've heard rumors of the fairies getting closer to Hetar. Everyone knows that the fairies hate all humans, but usually they stay away. It worries me, Mari. What if they seek trouble? Someday, I may have to take care of problems like this," he answered.

"Well, you're not king yet. So relax, enjoy the beauty of the nether hours," I replied. Leo smiled his dashing, boyish smile.

"You're such a good friend, Mari. I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. Honestly…that's part of why I am up so late. I was frustrated with myself. I felt so bad for the things I said," he stated. I felt relieved that it was he who brought the subject up. It had been bothering me, too, eating at me all night long.

"Yes, I was going to talk to you about that. I was surprised at how angry you were. I didn't think my climbing up the tree was that big of a deal. I was just trying to save our animals. It hurt me, Leo, having you say those things, reminding me of your position. I thought our friendship transcended that. You're my best friend, Leo, no matter what. Please don't forget that," I replied. Leo's smile faded, but only slightly.

"It does. I swear it does. Mari, I was only upset because I didn't want you to get hurt, and when I told you to stop, you entirely disregarded me. I was out of sorts yesterday. I didn't intend to yell; it just happened because you didn't care enough about your own safety or what I wanted for you, too. I…I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you. I was already frightened because of how sick you got in the fall. I'm just glad I was there to catch you. I'm trying to protect you, but I can't if you won't listen to me," he explained. My heart seemed to skip a beat.

"I suppose I didn't thank you properly, for doing such a gentlemanly thing and saving me," I started, standing up. I curtsied deeply, exaggerating my movements. "However can I thank you, dear Prince?" I asked. Leo stood up, laughing and setting his foot on the bench, striking a regal pose. He looked down at me.

"Fair maiden," he began. My cheeks flushed. Leo stepped down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I suddenly became nervous.

"Yes, my liege?" I said quietly, trying to keep my voice from cracking. I was thankful for the darkness that hid my expression as I became aware of how close our faces were.

"All I ask is that you sit here with me, watching the stars and the sunrise," he finished. I stood up from my curtsy, smiling.

"Very well. This shall be your reward for rescuing me," I stated. Leo laughed.

"Alright then. Let us sit," he ordered.

As we sat there, watching the darkness fade into the bright yellows and pinks of sunrise, Leo put his arm around me. I felt so safe next to Leo, watching the old melt into the new. Everyone was still asleep, which I was thankful for. That meant no one could see us together like this. I almost forgot my dream. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. My breathing grew slower and slower until I fell asleep on Leo's shoulder. I wondered, did this mean that Leo liked me? I smiled, my heart happy as I drifted off into a peaceful rest.

I awoke some time later to Leo whispering,

"Mari, wake up!" I had no idea how long I had been asleep, or when Leo had risen from the bench.

_I later found out that it was only a few moments. According to Leo, I snored. I deny everything. He's lying. My sleep and apparent snoring were no matter, though, because it was after I woke up that things got interesting. _

I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. It was very bright outside.

"What?" I asked drowsily, my word barely finished. Leo laughed, and I figured that my hair was disheveled. I probably looked like a mess; I usually did in the mornings.

"Don't worry, you haven't been asleep long. I was sitting there, watching the dawn, no clue that you were asleep, when it suddenly dawned on me. I know what's wrong!" he exclaimed. I was beginning to wake up.

"What? Sorry Leo, I'm always like this in the mornings. You'll need to be a bit more specific," I stated. Leo sighed.

"Fine. All right, I know that it's been harder to communicate recently. I think that's part of why we've been fighting more than usual. But I have the solution!" he exclaimed. I stood up.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked. Leo smiled.

"The letters aren't enough of a reminder of how much we'd like to be together. We can't consistently get letters back and forth or visit the garden. I realized that we need a constant reminder of our friendship! So…here," he said, handing me the last blooming rose. My heart leapt, and my stomach did a flip-flop.

"Leo…it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. I quickly embraced him. "Thank you."

"It's just…I know how much you love roses. If you ever start to question my loyalty to you, just look at the rose," he said, his eyes gleaming in the rising sun. I smiled, pondering something to give him. What could I give Leo that he didn't already have? I suddenly got an idea.

I had a small red, jeweled pin that held my hair in place. I pulled it out and gave it to him.

"It would look better in your hair," I said facetiously. I laughed, and so did Leo.

"I'll never forget you, Mari."

"And I'll never forget you," I replied. I knew that Allodia would be awake, and probably worried about me at this point, especially if she discovered that I was not in my room.

"I've got to go, Leo. Allodia is probably worried sick," I commented. Leo nodded.

"Goodbye Mari," he said. We stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do, and I regretfully turned around to leave.

"Goodbye Leo." I held the rose close, smiling. Did Leo really care for me that much? Did he see me as more than a friend? His behavior was so kind…romantic, even.

In a daze, I walked back to Allodia's house and walked upstairs, still clutching the rose tightly. Allodia observed from around the corner. She was planning on scolding me until she saw the look in my eyes.

I flopped down onto my bed, sighing happily. Allodia peeked in.

"Mari?" she asked. I sat up, giggling.

"Allodia, It's such a beautiful day out today! And Leo apologized! He's so wonderful!" I exclaimed, holding the rose close. I loved Leo. I was certain of it. Allodia put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head.

"Heaven help us, she's smitten!"


	17. Chapter 17

I passed through the next few weeks in a daze. It didn't help that Allodia somehow turned the rose to crystal. It was the most beautiful rose, and now it would never fade. I only snapped out of my smitten haze when I realized that spring was coming. And so was Lady Millicent. As I gradually fell out of my romantic daze, my father only got deeper and deeper into his. Sometimes I wondered if he even remembered he had a daughter.

Silverspark grew bigger and bigger. He could barely fit through my window anymore. In fact, it appeared that he could carry me on his back. It was then that Allodia informed me that it was time to fly.

"Mari, if Silverspark is to be a tame Yethid," she began, Silverspark glaring at her for the comment about being tame. "Then you will need to fly with him."

"But flying all alone on his back, Allodia? What if I fall?" I asked. Allodia chuckled.

"You won't fall, my dear! Silverspark will make sure of that! Now go!" she ordered. She was getting more accustomed to his presence, but she didn't completely trust him yet. I obligingly walked outside where Silverspark stood, his wings fully extended. I gulped. I was quite nervous.

**_It's okay, Mari. I'll keep you safe…melting snow is very wet! _**I smacked my forehead.

"Yes, fine until you get distracted and let me fall off!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Allodia had found somewhere where I could find a saddle for Silverspark. It took a while, but the saddle eventually arrived. I was thankful that Allodia had helped pay for it. Saddles for large, flying creatures were hard to come by and quite expensive. I was scared to fly, but Allodia assured me that I would be strapped in.

Putting my foot into the stirrup, I mounted the Yethid, trying not to panic.

"Okay, Sparky, fly!" I exclaimed.

"Good luck, Mari! He'll understand your mental commands! Don't panic!" exclaimed Allodia, watching as Silverspark flapped his large, silver wings. We rose into the air, higher and higher until Allodia looked like an ant.

**_Where to?_** I smiled.

"Let's take a flight around the castle!" I exclaimed, the initial fear gone. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I had never been up this high, but it was beautiful!

Taking a sharp turn to the right, Silverspark flew around the castle. I laughed. I was flying! I was really flying!

I looked down to see people rushing around in shock. Hmm…most people weren't accustomed to former agents of death flying around the city! They would just have to get used to it! I would never give up flying!

I screamed as Silverspark took a sudden drop, deciding to fly around one of the turrets. Bystanders gasped, a few screamed. I laughed. This was wonderful! I soon forgot my nerves. I waved to the small people below. They just shrieked and ran. I couldn't help but laugh at their fear of the legends. Yethids could be quite…cute.

"Silverspark, this is incredible!" I exclaimed in my mind. Silverspark smiled. In response, he did three loops, banked a hard left and did a sudden dive, causing my stomach to drop. I didn't care, however; I was soaring.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked teasingly. We rode for another hour, Silverspark playing and trying to get me to panic. It didn't work. I was having too much fun taking in the feeling of flying, the wind through my hair, the exhilarating feeling of soaring.

All too soon, we landed. I stepped onto the ground, laughing. Allodia smiled.

"Did you enjoy your first flight?" she asked. I nodded vehemently.

"Very much so! I can't wait to fly again!"

Days passed, and the winter melted into spring. Leo and I continued our visits, and I flew every chance I got. My joy melted when, one warm morning, there came a knock at the door. Lady Millicent was back.

By now, most people knew of my father's pending marriage. People out in the streets watched as her large, grand carriage rode into town. My curiosity was getting the better of me. I stood next to my father, who finally noticed that I had been gone half the winter. It was no matter, though. His "true love" had finally returned with her two daughters. My heart pounded, anxious to meet my future stepsisters. The black carriage finally came to a stop.

Out stepped Lady Millicent, looking as regal and cold as ever. She embraced my father and all but ignored me with a small head nod of acknowledgement.

"May I present to you my daughters, Miss Bridget and Miss Evangeline," stated Lady Millicent.

A young girl stepped out of the carriage. She couldn't have been more than thirteen. She was small and scrawny, with long, mousy brown hair. She was rather plain, but seemed content that way. Her dull brown eyes wandered around. She looked at me and smiled, but instantly frowned after a look from her mother. I felt rather sorry for the girl, Bridget.

And finally, Evangeline emerged. She had long, wavy hair, black as the night. Her eyes were an intense forest green, her appearance rather imposing. Her presence demanded attention and respect. She was tall and lean, truly a lovely girl. Bridget looked like a waif compared to this girl. I guessed that she was about fifteen or sixteen. She looked much like her mother, and I hoped that she was not like Lady Millicent at all.

My father smiled and shook their hands.

"It is a pleasure to see you both. This is my daughter Mariella, although she normally goes by Mari. I'm sure you will all become the best of friends," he said. I curtsied politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," I said dutifully. I smiled. Bridget tried to smile back, despite wicked looks from both Evangeline and Lady Millicent. Evangeline took one look at me and sneered. I couldn't help but remember when I first met Lady Millicent. I tried to decide whether or not I should give my new sister another chance. One. Just one, though. I was very hesitant, since giving Lady Millicent a second chance only resulted in my battle with death.

"I believe it is time for wedding preparations," stated my father. I groaned inwardly. This would be…fun? We walked inside, and Bridget walked up to me.

"Hello there. I'm glad you're going to be my new sister. It's much better than having Evangeline as a sister. Of course, now you have to share that burden. I'm sorry. Hopefully she won't be too cruel to you," said Bridget.

"It's lovely to meet you. Yes, she's certainly an…interesting person," I replied. Bridget shook her head.

"Oh, she's not just interesting! Can I trust you? Hmm…you seem like someone that I can trust, although I used to trust Evangeline. She's vindictive, spiteful! She'd do anything to gain herself power, including…well…I can't tell you everything, but be careful around her. I wasn't always this faded from life, as I'm sure you've noticed about me. You seem a very observant girl," she said. "Am I talking too much? It's just…I haven't had many people to talk to in my life. Evangeline has never been nice. She's been so mean to me…I usually don't trust people right away. But you're not like most people. I think we'll get along. Oh, I really ought to shut my mouth now. I've probably said too much already!" she exclaimed. I shook my head and laughed.

"No, no! It's perfectly fine! I think I'll enjoy having a sister for once in my life!" I replied. Bridget smiled, relieved. I felt sorry for her, wondering what she had gone through to make her so nervous around people. I grew more and more worried about having Evangeline as a sister and less worried about getting along with Bridget. She was quite nice.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks, we made the wedding preparations. Bridget and I laughed as we made ribbons and other wedding decorations, and I found out more about her. She enjoyed reading, for really, it was the only place where she didn't have to deal with Evangeline. We were all in a tizzy, constantly running into the city for one last bouquet, one last ruffle on the dress, and the last minute invitations. Whenever she got the chance, Evangeline sent me off to do most of the work.

I often gazed at the rose, trying to remember Leo while Evangeline bossed Bridget and me around like servants.

"Mari, go set the table. Mari, my dress needs fixing! Bridget, your dress is so untidy! Why are you such a slob?" On and on the insults and orders went, although there were more of the first. I quickly got sick of her snide comments and rude orders.

"Listen, we're going to be family, Evangeline! We're your equals, not your servants! So start treating us like sisters, not slaves! It's rude and cruel!" Evangeline hardly blinked and sneered down at me.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner! Go make sure my dress is ironed properly!" Out of spite, I refused to iron her dress. I ended up ironing it only because my father ordered me to.

I was miserable. Bridget was kind, but never stood up for anyone, not even herself. I rarely saw Allodia. I never saw Leo, but had the crystal rose. It was so frustrating! I was practically cut off from everything I held dear.

However, Lady Millicent insisted on introducing her daughters, particularly Evangeline, her favorite, to the royal court. Evangeline was, of course, docile and kind when in public. She met Leo, shamelessly flirting with him. (Or so Bridget told me.) Leo ignored her, of course, which I was thankful for. I knew he was trustworthy.

As to Silverspark, the girls shunned him. Bridget liked him more than the others, but was still afraid of them. I often flew around the castle to escape my new family. I tried talking to Father, but he was no help at all. Everything was going so wrong! And then came the wedding.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. I was shoved into a ridiculous pink dress. Evangeline smeared tons of makeup on me. I tried to fight it, but Evangeline just held some strange power over people. I could hardly resist it myself. I wanted to stand up to her, but something made me want to submit. It was a fight to stay strong.

Everyone was stressed and unhappy, trying to make the wedding perfect. I was trying to hide and go unnoticed. I could understand Bridget's passiveness. Her family was awful!

My apparent invisibility did come in handy, though. I overheard Lady Millicent speaking with Evangeline.

"Once I marry, things will move much quicker. I will have my revenge, you will get your position," said Lady Millicent. Revenge! That was in one of my dreams! What position was she talking about?

"Excellent. Soon we'll have everything we've ever hoped for. Although, I'm worried that the girl might stand in our way," commented Evangeline. Did they mean me?

"That girl is…" she stopped. I hid further behind the pillar where I was standing, praying that she wouldn't notice me.

"Shall I turn her into a frog?" asked Evangeline quietly. I started to sneak away.

"No. She may be useful to us yet."

I panicked. Not only were they cruel, but they were plotting something, too! I ran. I didn't know where I was running, I just ran.

"Mari! You'll miss the ceremony!" exclaimed a servant, pushing me toward my spot next to Bridget as a bridesmaid. I wanted to miss the wedding! I wanted to stop the wedding! I did nothing. I endured the ceremony, but the second it was over, I ran. Evangeline and Lady Millicent…what was their plot for revenge? What about Evangeline's "position?" I sat out in the garden, panicking. I tried to think of what to do next. What was my father getting into? Who were these people? I didn't trust them!

"Mari? Are you okay?" Leo asked. I stood up, embracing him.

"Oh Leo, everything is just so wrong!" I exclaimed. "Lady Millicent is plotting something! I heard her talk about revenge! I heard that in one of my dreams, too! I'm so scared, Leo!" I sobbed, letting all of my emotional distress go.

"It's going to be okay, Mari. Don't worry! I deal with crazy family all the time. Besides, it's better than dealing with the fairies. Two of them were spotted in the city today. It's totally unheard of, Mari! They won't talk to us! They're searching for something, and we don't know what!" he replied. I looked up at him and frowned.

"Is your family constantly bossing you around, treating you like a slave? Is your family plotting some sort of revenge? Evangeline is wicked, just like her mother!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands. Leo shrugged.

"She didn't seem that bad to me. Honestly, Mari, I don't understand why you are making such a huge deal out of this. It's family. You don't have all of the royal or political pressures!" he replied.

"Not that bad? You think Evangeline is not that bad? She's an utter witch! Cruel to the bone! I'm tired of hearing all about your royal pains! Yes, being noble can be awful, but you have so many other privileges! This isn't about you, Leo! This isn't even about me. All of your complaints are so…self-centered! You don't really care about anyone else and you don't understand! My stepfamily is plotting something wicked and you don't even care! Evangeline asked if she should turn me into a toad! Stop thinking about yourself and listen to me!" I shouted. Leo stood up.

"You don't understand! You'll never understand because you're a common girl! A poor, selfish commoner! My mother was right about people like you being so foolish! Now look at you! You're upset over little things that you could be imagining, whereas I have all of my royal obligations! You'll never understand them! Dealing with fairies, my parents, it's too much! But no, you're worried about something that might just be your imagination!" he shouted. I shrieked in exasperation, tears flowing down my face at his heartless words and in anger.

"Leo! I can't believe…you always said that our friendship transcended class differences! You're being…rude and ridiculous! I am not foolish, nor am I imagining things," I declared, my voice choked with sorrow and anger. Leo's expression softened.

"Oh…Mari! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course you did! I used to think you were honest, and that you cared about the things I did! Now I'm not so sure. Tell me the truth, Leo! Who are you, really?" I demanded. Leo frowned.

"The truth? The truth is that my father wants me to be one sort of person, my mother wants me to be another person, and you think I should act another entirely different way! I'm confused, and I don't know who to listen to! I barely know how I feel anymore! I have to worry about the fairies, about wars and politics. I have responsibilities so great for someone my age. I want to be one thing, but my royal title tells me to be someone else," he answered. I frowned.

"I respect your honesty. Follow your heart, Leo. It won't lead you astray. Talk to me when you've figured out who you want to be and what you care about," I stated, walking away. I briefly turned back. "Maybe I have been rash. And maybe I am imagining things. But the least you could do is show a little sympathy. I'm so sorry, Leo."

Tears stung my eyes, but I was almost all out of tears for the day. I sat on my bed and looked at the crystal rose. I nearly cried again. I loved Leo, and now I knew who he really was. I tossed the crystal rose to the side, where it rolled under my bed, safe, but unseen. It was practically useless to me now. Everything was so broken. I fell asleep crying. Leo was mad at me, and my family was falling apart despite appearances. Did anyone care for me anymore?


	19. Chapter 19

**Yep. This is the part of the story where things start to get really bad. Oh Mari, you angst-y teenager, you.**

* * *

><p>"Get up, pig," ordered Evangeline, standing over my bed. I mumbled, trying to wake up while sitting up. Why had Evangeline called me a pig?<p>

"I said get up! You dirty rotten little girl, you ran after the wedding! No one could find you! You missed all of the cleaning up!" she shouted. Anger started to boil inside of me.

"Who made you queen? I'll get up when I feel like it!" I exclaimed, flopping back down onto the bed and covering my head with my pillow. Evangeline grabbed my wrist, her long fingernails digging into my skin. I cried out in surprise and pain, not to mention a little anger. Why was she trying to hurt me so? Bridget entered the room, confused and shocked.

"Evangeline, stop it! You're hurting her!" she exclaimed, running toward me defensively. I was glad that Bridget finally stood up to Evangeline, but still in a bit of pain from Evangeline's fingernails. Pride swelled in me as Bridget courageously faced her sister.

"Quiet, fool, or you'll get the same treatment!" ordered Evangeline. Bridget reluctantly obeyed, and was clearly upset about the whole deal. Why couldn't she still stand up for herself? Evangeline turned back to me. She yanked my wrist, dragging me out of my bed. I flailed, lashing out at her arm so that she would let go of me.

"Submission will be easier. Ask Bridget. But since you missed cleaning up after the wedding yesterday, you'll clean the entire house today," she stated, letting go of my wrist. I rubbed it. How did she get so strong? She looked so dainty. A newfound loathing for her made me dizzy as I tried to maintain control of my anger.

"Where is my father?" I demanded coldly. I knew that he would not stand for something like this, even if Lady Millicent would. Evangeline smiled.

"They already left for their honeymoon. I'm the oldest; I'm in charge. Now get to work!" she ordered, walking out of the room. I wanted to cry, scream, and fight all at the same time. Bridget walked over to me, a look of sympathy on her face.

"He didn't even say goodbye!" I whispered, my voice choked with emotion. Bridget patted my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know he would have; he's a very kind man. However, Mother holds so much power over him. He hardly notices anything other than her these days. I don't think it's all love, either," she replied. I looked up at the girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Bridget laughed nervously.

"It's just that my mother is a very powerful woman. Her powers of persuasion are pretty amazing. Evangeline is the same way, if not more so. Listen, Mari, I can't tell you what's going on, but I can give you clues. You'll understand them," she answered. I frowned, but had no time to respond.

"Bridget! Stop talking with the pig!" Evangeline shouted. Bridget gave me a regretful look and walked downstairs.

"Get to work, pig!" Evangeline screamed. I sighed. At least the house would now be clean. I went down to the cleaning quarters and grabbed the supplies. Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. Like I was scrubbing Evangeline's cruel smile off her face. I cleaned, taking out my anger and frustration on the floors, the walls, the mirrors, and every other item I could clean. Evangeline stood over me, smiling.

"Very good, pig. You'll make an excellent housekeeper someday," she said. "That's really all you're good for, anyway." Taking her lipstick, she drew a large, red line across the mirror.

"You missed a spot," sneered Evangeline, walking away triumphantly. I had to control my anger. If I lashed out now, things would get messy, and I would probably end up like Bridget. I had to bide my time in rebellion against Evangeline. I would bring her down to size, someday. I really would. I'd start with the little things in a silent rebellion. And someday, I'd topple her entirely.

_Little did I know that things would only get worse. _

Father and Lady Millicent returned several days later. My father was as blissful and blinded as ever.

"Oh you girls did such a nice job cleaning the house! I'm sure you all worked together so happily! I knew you would become the best of friends," he exclaimed. Bridget leaned over to me.

"There are very few things in this world that can blind a man so. He's not himself," she commented. I nodded. I had to figure out what was going on, and soon.

"I have a few ideas, Bridget, but they all seem so…awful!" I replied. Bridget nodded.

"You'll figure it out, Mari. I have faith in you," she whispered before Lady Millicent glared at her for talking to me.

Father stayed for several weeks, the spring turning into summer. At the beginning of summer, he announced that he had to leave. He was still a merchant, and he thought he could find a good deal in Queric. Lady Millicent feigned sorrow, and we all bade him farewell.

_I did not know at that time that it would be the last time I would ever see my father._


	20. Chapter 20

I somehow managed to sneak out of the house to visit Leo two days later after dinner. I wondered if he had figured out his life and royal responsibilities. Did he know his identity now? Aside from my curiosity, I wanted to see him again. I still cared deeply for him, even though we were upset with each other. I felt guilty because I knew what he had said about me was partially right.

I entered the gardens, waiting for Leo. It was several minutes before he walked out, his face long and serious.

"Hello, Leo. Are you alright?" I asked.

"No. Are you?"

"Not in the least. I hate that we're fighting," I said. Leo nodded.

"I hate it too. I still hold my position that my duties as the royal prince and heir to the throne are more difficult, and you're overreacting. However, in all reality, your obligations are probably just as taxing. I'm still not sure whom I owe my allegiance to, but I'm getting closer. We'll solve this soon, Mari, I know we will. If only I could…well, I'll save my ponderings for later," he replied.

"I'm glad you're closer to a solution. My new family is terrible. Well, except for Bridget that is. But she's too passive to stand up for anyone, including herself. My father is now gone on one of his merchant trips. I can barely get out of the house. I've hardly seen Silverspark. He's too big for my room now, and the girls hate him. I'm lucky that I'm here at all. I didn't think I would speak to you again. Frankly, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to. But it's hard being away from your best friend, even if you are fighting. And I've not seen Allodia since the wedding. It's like she's disappeared! Even if my father were here, he wouldn't notice me. In fact, it's almost like he's under a spell," I said. A spell…could that be what Bridget had been alluding to all along? I didn't have time to think about that because Leo pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"Speaking of your father…Mari, I think you need to see this. It's a report from the soldiers near Queric," he said solemnly. My stomach lurched, and I took the report.

_Report: Man found_

_We have found the body of a middle-aged man in the forests near Queric. His body has no bruises or cuts. Either the death was caused naturally by something within, or he was murdered. We believe he was murdered because his animals were found dead as well. If he was murdered, we suspect the fairies to be guilty. Upon further investigation we discovered that the man was named Hugo Astor. _

My hands shook as I read the last line. My father was dead! No, it couldn't be true! Tears streamed down my face as I read and reread the report.

"No! It…it can't be true. My father is alive and well! I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed. I was nearly in hysterics. Leo shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Mari. If there's anything I can do…" he started sympathetically, a grave expression on his face. I glared at him.

"There's nothing you can do! You're lying to me! Revenge for acting stupidly, maybe. I don't know! But I'm not going to run to you crying just because of some piece of paper!" I shrieked, my head reeling in disbelief, anger, and grief. My father couldn't be dead! Leo kneeled in front of me, like one might do to a child.

"Some soldiers will be at your house tonight to deliver the news. You mustn't let on that you know," he whispered. I wiped away my tears. My only family…dead and gone. I was all alone now.

My body began to shake as I tried to stifle my tears. I initially tried to keep distance between Leo and me. It only took a few moments for me to realize that I was failing miserably at trying to be strong.

"Mari…" started Leo, almost entirely at a loss for words as he stood up to leave. I was already on the edge of breaking, what with my new stepfamily, Allodia's disappearance, my fight with Leo, and now this. It was the final blow to push me over the edge entirely.

"Please don't leave me, Leo. Please don't leave me alone right now. I know you're mad at me, and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, for all of my foolish arguments against you. While I still think that I what I said was partially right, it was wrong of me to accuse you like that. I was selfish. I'm so sorry Leo," I begged. I was willing to beg for him to stay with me. I clutched my middle. I just couldn't be alone right now. I'd been alone for far too long. When I was alone as a child, I found Leo. I needed my best friend now more than ever. I sniffled quite unladylike.

"Leo, I'd forgive you in a heartbeat. I know you haven't even apologized yet, but I forgive you. I know we both have things to work through that will take more time than this, but I need someone, at least one person, to help me right now. I need you. You're my best friend." I knew I sounded foolish and childish, with almost no backbone. I'd had enough with all of my impossible situations that seemed hopeless. I could no longer stand on my own.

Without warning, Leo sat down next to me and embraced me silently. He just held me in his arms as I cried. I allowed myself to fall into his embrace.

"I could never stay mad at you for long, Mari. I am so sorry for the things I have said, for causing you grief. I promise you, I will figure out who I am and what I want for my life. Then things will be happy again," he whispered softly. I had no words left in me; there were no more tears I could cry. As daylight faded, both of us knew that our time together was ending.

"I must go, Mari," said Leo.

"I know. I need to leave as well." We both stood up and faced each other, silent.

"Goodbye Leo," I whispered, hoping that my tearstains were fading.

"Goodbye Mari."

Leo gently kissed my forehead, and we parted ways, both feeling as if there was still something unspoken between us.


	21. Chapter 21

Lady Millicent hardly seemed to mourn once the news of my father's death arrived at our house. Bridget was the only one who seemed upset. I had to talk to her. I finally understood what was going on.

"My father was under a spell, wasn't he? They're magic, aren't they?" I asked, the sudden realization making me nervous. Bridget nodded.

"They're both powerful witches! My mother was shunned long ago, and vowed revenge! Now she's back, more powerful than ever and with a cold and vindictive heart! Evangeline is the same way she wants power, though. They want to mhhmmhmm!" she exclaimed as her mouth clamped shut, almost against her will.

"You little rat!" exclaimed Evangeline. "You told!" Bridget shook her head, but Evangeline slapped her anyway. I pulled Bridget back, hiding her behind me. Lady Millicent walked in, silently observing us.

"She didn't tell! I figured it out! You won't slap your sister! She's your own flesh and blood, for goodness sakes!" I exclaimed. Evangeline smiled wickedly.

"You're not. Oh yes, you're family by marriage, but what does that really stand for? Maybe you're the magic one, delusional, stealing my sister away from her own flesh and blood," she answered. I shook my head.

"That's ridiculous! Bridget likes me because I actually care about her for who she is! You wouldn't know it, but she's a very smart and sweet girl! You've frightened her into being so passive and quiet, like a mouse!" I turned to Bridget. "Bridget, don't listen to her! She may be your sister, but she does not love like real family should," I urged. Bridget looked up at me and smiled. Lady Millicent glared at her and she looked down again.

"Bridget, you must choose. It's either us, your own family, or this lying little imposter," stated Lady Millicent. Bridget looked like she wanted to cry. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like Evangeline muttered something under her breath.

Bridget stood by Evangeline, looking morose. Lady Millicent smiled.

"Excellent choice, Bridget." She turned to me. "You. We need a housekeeper. The others were found incompetent. Go fix dinner," she ordered. I stood there stubbornly.

"You may think you're powerful. You think you can rule the world with cruelty. You're wrong. Just you wait. Your cold heart and cruel behavior will someday be your downfall," I stated, walking briskly into the kitchen. At least I was good at cooking, and often enjoyed it, opposed to cleaning.

_Life continued on like that for weeks and weeks. I rarely saw any of my friends. I hadn't seen heads or tails of Allodia for a long time, Silverspark was banned from the house (he was too big anyway, but slept outside my window) and I did not have a chance to sneak out to see Leo. After all of my tiresome chores were finished, I managed to disappear for a few minutes to go to the garden._

I ran. I knew I couldn't risk walking; I might not get back in time. Leo was not in the garden, although I was not surprised about that. I checked the willow tree. A letter! I smiled in relief.

**Dear Mari,**

** I must meet with you as soon as possible. When we last met, we reconciled, and I promised you that I would figure out who I am. I have kept that promise, and I need to talk with you. I will be in the gardens at three o'clock until five every day until I see you. Please meet me there. I miss you. **

**Love,**

**Leo**

I smiled in joy, hope swelling in my heart. I would make sure that I would be able to sneak out of the house in time tomorrow. I quickly ran back to the house, clutching the letter in my hand.

"Welcome back, pig," said Evangeline. My heart sunk. They knew I was gone. There was sure to be a punishment.

"You know, you seem to really enjoy sneaking out of the house. Oh don't look so shocked. I know much more than you realize. You know, this notebook is so lovely. It would be a shame if it landed in this fire," she said, holding my precious notebook that was stuffed full of all my thoughts and ideas.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed, horrified. Evangeline smiled, the fire illuminating her eyes wickedly.

"Of course not. I just want to know whom you're meeting tomorrow at three," she stated, smiling. My eyes opened wide in shock and my jaw dropped open.

"Dear pig, don't open your mouth like that. You'll catch flies. Yes, I know about all of your letters. Who is this Leo character? He seems so very princely."

"He's no one! Just a friend!" I exclaimed, trying to cover my feelings and his identity.

"I talked it over with mother. She and I both agree that you should not go out without an escort. It isn't proper, you know," she said, waving my notebook around. "Besides, your our servant now. After your father's death, we realized that we didn't have the funds to keep the servants. You're all we have left. A servant girl meeting with a noble boy in secret? The scandal!"

"Put my notebook down, Evangeline! It's not like that and you know it. I am not your servant. I am my father's daughter! You will let me go tomorrow at three, though, won't you?" I asked desperately. Evangeline smiled her cruel smile.

"At a price," she replied, tossing my notebook into the fire. The flames licked at the paper, eating up the words I had worked so hard to put there.

"NO!" I screamed, rushing after the paper. It burned much to quickly for me to save.

"After tomorrow, you are forbidden to leave the house without an escort. Your new position would not allow you to leave the house without our permission anyway. Which, by the way, you do have permission to see Leo tomorrow. But you may never see him again. You may tell him goodbye forever. Have fun," she stated, walking away with a skip in her step. I crumpled to the floor. My notebook…I was fine as long as I could write. But she burned it…my ideas…all to ashes now. They couldn't break my imagination. That could never be broken. But they could break my spirit. My will, my only comfort was now in ashes. I was determined to meet Leo tomorrow, whatever the cost. And I would make every second count. After all, I was saying goodbye. I refused to believe that it would be forever.


	22. Chapter 22

I was antsy the entire next day. At two, I made sure my hair was brushed nicely and my dress clean and elegant. At ten 'til, I practically ran to the gardens. I couldn't wait to see Leo again, despite the news that I had to tell him.

My breath caught in my chest as I saw him standing there, grinning at me. Two things struck me at once: I was in love with Leo, and there was no possible way I could tell him goodbye. A great distress filled my spirit.

"Mari, I'm so glad you came!" he exclaimed as we met. His sweet words stung my heart.

"Listen, Leo, I do want to hear what you have to say, but I need to tell you something," I said, attempting to hold control over my emotions. He put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, Mari, just listen to what I have to say. Then you may say what you need to." I had no choice but to agree.

"I have thought long and hard about this for many nights, losing sleep over considering the questions you asked me that I could not answer. I am Prince Leopold, Crown Prince and Heir to the throne of Corvaux. I have a duty to my people, to protect them and do whatever I think is best for them. I am the son of King Victor and Queen Guinevere, and as a son, I have a responsibility to respect and obey my parents, to please them. I am also just Leo, a teenage boy and best friend of Mariella Astor, the most beautiful girl in the world," he began. No. He could not mean that. It made saying goodbye that much harder. My courage was quickly fading.

"Mari, for the longest time I have tried to keep those three aspects of my life separated. But now I have realized that they are interconnected. I can be a good prince as well as a good son and a good friend. It is all thanks to you. Mari, as I have spent more and more time both with you and away from you, I realize how incredible you are, and how attached I find myself to your very presence. I feel as if there is another part to me entirely that is only filled when you are around. When we last met, you said you needed me. The thing is, I need you, too. I know I sound like a complete dolt saying all of this, and I have thought anxiously about what I would say to you now that I finally have the chance. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I love you. I love you, Mari. My mother wants me to marry, and the kingdom will someday need a good princess and eventual queen. And you, well, you haven't even told me yet what you wanted to say, and here I am making long declarations of love to you."

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I stood there in utter shock. Not only did he admit that he loved me, but he had practically proposed! I couldn't think straight. I could not tell him goodbye. Why? I loved him too much to let go of this moment, of all of these times we'd spent together. Leo gently wiped away my tear, and my heart caught in my throat.

"Please don't cry, Mari," he whispered, leaning in. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine for a moment. When it was over, the two of us giggled like children, feeling foolish and slightly giddy.

"There. Now that that matter is settled, what did you have to say?" I suddenly felt as if I couldn't speak, and the severity of what I had to do struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Please don't forget me, Leo. I…I have to go now. I…" I stumbled over the words. How was I to tell him that I could no longer see him again without breaking his heart?

"I cannot see you anymore. I am terribly sorry. I love you," I said, rushing through the words that nearly became incoherent due to the speed with which they were said and the emotion behind them. I turned around and ran. I couldn't bear to see Leo's expression. I couldn't turn back. Upon going back home, I hid in my room and cried. He said he loved me. He wanted to marry me someday. I ran and said I could never see him again. Surely I had broken his heart, as well as my own.

I found a package on my bed, which distracted me from such sad thoughts. I opened it to find a new notebook. I looked at the note that came with it.

_I have not forgotten you. You are not alone. _I smiled. So Allodia was still around. I set my new paper down and gazed at the crystal rose.

_That rose would be my source of comfort for the next few years. I did not know how long it would be until I could see Leo. It would be two years until I would see him again. _


	23. Chapter 23

I knew that somehow I had to thank Allodia for the gift. I sat there pondering for several moments before the idea hit me. I would write her a letter from my new notebook. I dipped my pen in ink and began to write:

**Dear Allodia,**

** I must thank you for the gift you sent me. I can hardly imagine what life would be like without my notebook and being forbidden to see Leo, as Evangeline has done. (Remind me to tell you about our bittersweet goodbye sometime soon.) I feel so alone, however, I am comforted in the fact that I can send you letters. Such small things keep my sanity stable enough for me to operate in spite of all of this sorrow and loneliness. **

** Evangeline and Lady Millicent are cruel. Bridget is not so bad, but Evangeline forced her to side with them. I can tell she regrets it, but she is unable to do anything about it. The two cruel ones are witches, and powerful ones from what I gather. It worries me, Allodia. I know they are up to something, but I have yet to discover what. I think Lady Millicent is out for some sort of revenge, and Evangeline just wants power. She is so self-seeking, it vexes me so! She would do anything just to get ahead of someone. I wonder what she would do if she got desperate enough for power. She frightens me, Allodia.**

** I do hope you are doing well. I have not heard from you for a very long time, and I would like to know where you are and what is going on. You normally do not disappear like this without explanation. You should probably know that my father has been killed. I know you two were close, and I am deeply sorry. It is thought that the fairies murdered him. I shudder to think of why they would do such a thing; although, if my story is accurate, I think I can understand their reasoning, but only slightly. Have you read my story? I ought to send it to you. Lady Millicent and Evangeline have used my father's death to take advantage of me. They now force me to work as a maid, doing everything a servant would do and more. They claim that my newfound servant hood is because of financial reasons, but part of me does not believe them. I must iron the clothes, clean the house, cook the meals, wash the dishes, and do the laundry, all before noon each day. And there is still plenty they have for me to do. I wonder if Evangeline purposefully thinks of tedious tasks for me to do. I know I will survive, though. They may be able to break my will so I do the work for them, but they can never break my imagination and my hope. I will never lose my hope. Even though I am cut off from almost everything I love, including Leo, there is still a chance, however small, that I will someday be free from all of this. I won't give up. I can always dream, Allodia. **

** Be careful, Allodia. I do not trust the fairies or my stepfamily. Silverspark will be delivering this to you. Use him to send letters back to me.**

I signed the letter, folded it up, and sealed it. I reached out the window, calling to Silverspark. He jumped up, wagging his tail.

**_Are we going on a flight?_**

"No Silverspark, I need you to deliver this letter to Allodia. Do not let anyone else get a hold of it, you hear?" Silverspark nodded, gently grabbing the letter with his teeth. I smiled. My letter was now off to Allodia. Maybe now I could gain some information as well as comfort.

It was weeks before I received a reply from Allodia. Silverspark tapped on my window, dropping a small package into my hands. I thanked him, and immediately opened it. It was a lovely necklace along with a letter. I read the letter first.

**Dearest Mari,**

** I apologize that I have taken so long to write a returning letter. My current location and situation is currently a secret that I cannot divulge, but Silverspark knows how to find me, nonetheless. I do this in order to keep you safe, Mari. Trust me. Silverspark is very patient with me, and I hope you are, too. It is odd; I never thought I would enjoy the company of a Yethid, yet here I am, having one deliver my letters. **

** I am so glad you enjoyed the notebook! I thought it would come in handy. Even though I have not been as present as I have been in the past, which I deeply regret, I have not been hidden from everything. I know you've been struggling with your new family. I will always be here to protect you, Mari, no matter where I am. **

** It is distressing to hear of Lady Millicent and Evangeline being witches. A witch's magic is often frowned upon. Of course, not all witches are bad, but judging by your remark of their desires, it would appear that they have wicked intentions. Is Bridget a witch, too? Magic tends to run in families. Be careful around them, Mari. Magic, if used improperly, can be quite deadly. I am enclosing another charm against harmful spells. Do not take this one off! I expect you to be wise enough not to.**

** I am so sad to hear about your father! I must admit, I cried for quite some time once I heard the news. He was a dear friend, and we shall miss him greatly. I truly hope that it was not the fairies. I have already taken special precautions against them, but if they have already discovered your father, it may be too late. I've had my hands busy with them; otherwise, I would be there to rescue you in an instant.**

**I would love to read your story! Send it along with your next letter. Perhaps you are now old enough to know the truth, especially if your story is as accurate as you think it may be. Beware of fairies. Do not tell them who you are or who I am. You'll know if you see one. I do hope Lady Millicent and Evangeline treat you kinder. **

**Love,**

**Allodia**

I smiled and looked at the necklace. It was pure white with blue swirls throughout. It was lovely. I carefully put it on, hiding it under my dress, which had grown more and more ragged as I cleaned every day. I was afraid if they saw it, they would make me take it off and give it to one of them. Hopefully now things would get better.


	24. Chapter 24

_I was once more with Leo in the gardens. We were so happy together. We were perfect for each other. Out of nowhere, a black cloud formed between us. It exploded, sending me to one side of the garden. Leo was not moved far. The black cloud formed into a human figure. I screamed, trying to get back to Leo, who was distracted by the figure. I tried to run back to him, only to find that I was trapped behind glass. I pounded my hands against the glass, shattering it and making my hands bleed. I tumbled out of the glass wall only to find that I was at a great height and currently falling to the ground. _

I woke up right before I hit the ground. My heart was pounding and my hands hurt. I looked at Silverspark, who was floating by my window.

**_That was scary. Want to go for a midnight flight?_**

"I would love to," I answered, eager for the escape. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. I carefully crawled out and onto Silverspark's back. He flew higher and higher. The moon was full, and I smiled. I felt so free out here, freer than I had since my father died. Silverspark soared around the castle, the moon our only light. I gazed through the turrets, watching the guards march around the castle as the royal family slept. I smiled sadly, thinking of Leo.

**_Oh, don't feel bad, Mari! You'll see him again someday!_**

****"Yes, but he'll think I don't like him. I rushed off the last time I saw him, after he told me he loved me. He…he wanted to marry me!" I replied. Silverspark snorted.

**_Yes, true love at fourteen. If he really loves you, he'll love you whenever you see him next, however long that may be._** I sighed, knowing that Silverspark was right.

"I still think it's meant to be," I said. Silverspark rolled his eyes.

**_You are a silly girl in love. _**

"Since when did you become such a cynic?" I asked. Silverspark did a loop through the air and I tried to hold back my squeals of fright and delight.

**_Seeing the future can do that to you. I observe things, Mari, I watch people. People in love, or more likely infatuation, behave foolishly. Besides, I am growing up, and you ought to, too._**

"How odd! I am receiving instructions on how to live from a future-seeing, distracted, death predicting fuzz ball with wings!" I exclaimed. Silverspark smirked.

**_Well, that moon is pretty tonight! I like full moons! After all, Mari, you need to be careful with your life. Don't do anything dumb. _**

"I won't! I usually don't, right Silverspark?" Silverspark rolled his eyes.

**_Well, first you trusted Lady Millicent, you took off that charm, you fell in love with the prince, and you also climbed that tree…_**

****"Okay! I get the point! I can be a little…rash at times. But it always turns out fine in the end! And since when did falling in love become stupid?" I asked.

**_Since you were fourteen. Love is a deep emotion. You can't get over it. It's not necessarily a bad thing. It's just that true love is forever. When you're that young, you're not thinking of forever; you're thinking of how Leo makes you feel in the moment. That's more like infatuation. It's not real or forever, but it is often mistaken for love. Make sure you don't mix up the two._**

I had no reply to that. I knew Silverspark was right. Who knew Yethids could be so wise in the ways of humans? I started thinking about my relationship with Leo. Was it simply infatuation, or was it love? I sat there, pondering it while Silverspark continued to fly around Hetar.

"Silverspark?" I ventured.

**_Yes, Mari?_**

****"How do I tell the difference between the two?"

**_Does Leo make you a better person? Would you be willing to sacrifice everything for him? Can you grow as a person with him? You know the benefits you get from this relationship. I know you always feel giddy when you're with him. But what about Leo? Do you want to make his life better? It's not an official true love test; there is no such test. Yet, these questions can help you determine whether or not it is infatuation._**

****I was quiet, thinking about these questions. I had to admit, part of me probably was infatuated with Leo.

"Thank you, Silverspark. Your wisdom is…extraordinary. I think I'll go back home now and sleep," I said. Silverspark turned around and flew home. Was what I felt for Leo simply infatuation? When did Silverspark change to suddenly become so wise?

**_Pretty stars… _**I chuckled. Some things would never change.

I had no time to write to Allodia the next day, or the day after that. In fact, it was weeks before I had a speck of time to myself to write to Allodia. Thank to her charm, I was protected from all sorts of wicked magic, but that did not prevent me from being worked like a slave. A slave in my own house…who would have thought it was possible? I longed to go on another midnight flight, but I fell asleep, exhausted each night. I was always cooking and cleaning, washing, drying, ironing, folding, and nonstop scrubbing. I was sick of cleaning. All of my best dresses were ruined. I was in rags, now. Evangeline took the only dresses that weren't already crummy and splattered with soapy water or dirt.

I did, however, have plenty of time to think about Leo. As the weeks passed and I turned another year older, I couldn't get the conversation with Silverspark out of my head. I thought of the countless times Leo and I had talked about humanity, the problems of the kingdom. We had talked about each of our personal lives and who we are and who we want to be. As I was staring out the window one day, not unlike the way Leo told me he used to, I realized the truth. I wanted to be a better person for Leo. I wanted him to be happy, no matter the cost. The only reason I put up with everything from my stepfamily was because I wanted to be with Leo again, and I had to learn to be patient. Maybe I could learn something from this time, becoming a better person for it. A better person for Leo because I wanted to make him happy. I knew I was in love with Leo, and I would be forever.

"Take that, Mr. Cynic," I whispered, smirking slightly.

One day, after I had turned fifteen, I finally managed to find the time to write to Allodia, with my story attached.

**Dear Allodia,**

** I am fifteen now. No one here remembered my birthday, of course. They don't care about me. I'm only a slave to them. They treat me like I'm completely worthless! It's so frustrating! **

** Your charm is working excellently, by the way. I have stayed healthy and my mind has not been warped as far as I'm aware. I don't know whether or not Bridget is a witch. She has not shown signs of magical abilities, yet that could be because Evangeline and Lady Millicent are so powerful. For her sake, I hope she is not. **

** My story is going along with this letter. I am curious as to what the truth is. Am I old enough to know? I certainly hope so! Why is it so important and such a secret? What does this have to do with fairies? I mean, it is possible that my story is not accurate, I suppose, but I cannot help but wonder. I do hope you trust me enough to tell me the full truth of it all. I have not met any fairies yet, and I do not plan to. I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Love, **

**Mari**

I folded the letter up, placing my story inside of it. I hoped it was true. Some deep part of me felt it was true, too. Crossing my fingers, I tied it all together and gave it to Silverspark. All that was left now was to wait. Again.


	25. Chapter 25

I waited and waited for a reply from Allodia. To distract myself, I took several flights with Silverspark, who was back to his normal, distracted self, although still a bit cynical. Part of me wondered if he was jealous of my relationship with Leo.

Other than his occasional cynical comments, he was normal, focusing on random objects in nature.

Three weeks passed, and still no word from Allodia.

After another week, I started to wonder about what happened to her. My stepfamily actually took me outside of the house so they could shop. I looked at my reflection in a puddle and was shocked at what I saw.

I was grimy. My shiny fair hair was now coated in dirt and grease, dull from lack of care; my face was covered in ashes that must have flown up from the fire as I sat and read when I found the time to be alone. Instead of bright blue eyes, they were lifeless and exhausted. I had lost at least five pounds. I had to pause and think for a moment. I was no longer the girl I once was. Where had my life gone? Why did I still comply with their orders?

Leo. They tore us apart. They would destroy everything I ever cared about if I didn't do what I was told. I couldn't risk another goodbye. Despite my small bits of rebellion, I obeyed them. I sighed as they ordered me to come along.

Package after package of expensive clothing we probably couldn't afford was piled into my arms. I knew I could only hold so much before everything came toppling down.

Twenty-five boxes later, it happened. I lost my balance, and each and every package fell out of my hands and onto the ground. I landed face-first into a puddle. At least it washed some of the ashes off my face. Evangeline laughed, and Lady Millicent glared at me.

"Mariella, get up this instant! I don't want you to ruin our new clothes!" she ordered harshly.

"Yes ma'am," I replied out of habit, getting up and wiping the dirt and mud off myself. I scavenged around to pick up every item.

"May I be of any assistance?" asked a melodic voice. I looked up to see a strange but handsome man holding one of my packages. His hair was long, the shade of a hazelnut tree. His eyes were golden. His chin was strong, his nose pointy. Out of the corner or my eye, I could see several women eyeing him. Yes, I supposed he could be handsome, but my heart belonged to another. Besides, he seemed a tad old for me, or any of the other young girls glancing at him.

"Why yes! Thank you, sir," I answered, smiling gratefully at the stranger. There was something odd about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Something in me wanted to trust him, but he just had a strange air about him that made me be wary of him.

"Please, just call me Faolan," he stated. I smiled.

"Alright then. Thank you, Faolan." The man chuckled. He was quite a bit older than me. I grew immensely curious.

"I've never seen you about the city before. Are you new here?" I asked as we picked up the packages. Faolan smiled a wolfish smile.

"Just traveling. You don't by any chance know who lives over there on that hill, do you?" he asked. I glanced over to where he was pointing. It was Fairy Lane! I couldn't decide what to say. Should I lie or tell him the truth?

"Fairy Lane? Well, no one really knows that woman. She's a bit of a recluse," I answered. It was the truth. Who was this man, and why did he want to know about Allodia?

"Do you know her name?" he asked. I frowned.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked curiously. Faolan smiled.

"Don't worry your little head. I was just curious. I've heard lots of different rumors, and I was just trying to get to the bottom of everything. Here you go. Good luck with your family," he said. I still didn't trust this Faolan character. There had to be some ulterior motive to finding out about Allodia.

"Why don't you just visit her house yourself? That would save so much time and effort," I suggested. A brief look of disdain came across his face, but disappeared behind a different look.

"Believe me, we've tried." We? So he wasn't alone in his search for Allodia? I decided not to press any further. It was delicate topic.

"Hurry up, pig!" exclaimed Evangeline. She listed the shops she still wanted to go to. I glanced back at Faolan, the mysterious man. I then rushed to catch up with the rest of my family. I knew I had to warn Allodia about the strange people looking for her. There was no way it could be a good thing.

The second I got home and finished my chores I rushed upstairs to write to Allodia. I hurriedly grabbed my pen and wrote an urgent letter.

**Dear Allodia,**

** I wanted to let you know that a…peculiar man is looking for you. I met him in the marketplace today. He helped me with a few dropped packages and while helping me pick them up, he inquired about you. His name is Faolan. He asked about who you were. I didn't tell him anything, really. I simply told him that no one knows much about you and you're a bit of a recluse. Of course, I never mentioned the fact that I know you and that you've almost been a mother to me. I don't think it's just him looking for you, either. He knows where you live. Allodia, what is going on? Why is Faolan searching for you and who is he searching with? Where are you? I think it's time that I learned the truth, Allodia. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know. Please be careful. I don't trust Faolan. **

I quickly scribbled my name down and folded the letter up. I rushed over to Silverspark, who was sleeping. My goodness, he was getting so big! Most people were intimidated by his presence. His size alone was enough to scare most people out of their wits!

"Silverspark! Silverspark, wake up!" I exclaimed. He opened one big, silver eye.

**_I was sleeping peacefully. What do you want? _**

"Oh come now, I'm the only one who's allowed to be grouchy in the mornings! I need you to deliver this letter to Allodia!" I exclaimed. Obligingly, Silverspark grabbed the letter with his teeth and flew off.

**_I'll expect full payment for this! _**In my circumstances, I laughed. Silverspark always had that ability.

It was about a day later when I got a reply. Why hadn't she replied before? I shook the thoughts out of my head. I ripped open the letter and began to read.

**Dear Mari,**

** I am sorry that I have not replied yet. I've been busy hiding, which is explained later on in my letter. Happy birthday, by the way. I know you are almost sixteen now, but I do not know when I will be able to write to you next. I remembered, but was unable to do anything.**

** I'm very concerned about Faolan. Believe it or not, I know him. Faolan is a leader on the Fairy Council. He is a very dangerous man; I'm actually quite shocked he did not try to hurt you. He can stand me, but barely. Of course, he may not know who you really are, which is a good thing. I know he has been searching for me, which is part of why I have made myself nearly unreachable. It rather concerns me, actually. It is time you know the truth, Mari. We've hidden it from you for long enough. I think you are now able to handle it. Here is the truth: you are part fairy.**

** Do you know your mother's bloodline? She has a very unique history. Her mother was a fairy, and her father was a human who was actually killed by the fairies.**

** One of the odd things about fairies is that they cannot stand humans. It was nearly a crime for a fairy to marry a human, let alone have a child. Her mother was hated for "betraying the bloodline" and her daughter was part human: a crime all its own. She was a happy girl, much like you. She was so full of life, taking no sides in the conflict between the fairies and humans. She loved them both. That was the problem. Initially, her mother's marriage led to a small peace, but a few fairies manipulated the others and it only led to more bloodshed and hatred between the two races. **

** Your father was a young soldier who had been heavily wounded. Your mother saved his life. She and her mother took him in and let him heal. They fell in love. When the Fairy Council discovered their secret romance, they were infuriated. They wanted to execute them all. **

** Along with her mother, the two of them ran in the middle of the night while the rest of the fairies planned to "purify the bloodline." The fairies were foolish in their superior attitude. They still are foolish, in fact. It is their goal to stay clean of all human blood and corruption. **

** The fairies searched for the trio, who had fled to Queric. They lived there for quite some time. They married, and eventually had a baby girl. You were that baby girl, Mari. Shortly after your birth, though, the fairies found them, and killed your mother. Your father managed to escape with you and your grandmother. They managed to hide in Hetar and raise you. Your grandmother vowed to protect you and keep you safe from the fairies that still wanted to kill you. That is why I am scared of the recent fairy sightings. I have no doubt in my mind that they are your father's killers. That means you are close to discovery. That is the reason why I have been hiding. Yes Mari, I am a fairy. Not only that, but I am your grandmother. I have made minimal contact with them recently so that I might be accepted into their society again, as a peacemaker. I have done such in order that you might be safe. It is high time that this hatred and bloodshed ends. **

It was at this point that I set the letter down. The rest of it contained details of how she had been a peacemaker. My mind spun. That was impossible! Allodia couldn't be my grandmother! She didn't look old enough! She sometimes looked younger than Father! My father…Allodia…the fairies! That explains it! The fairies thought her a traitor, so they were out to kill her! But that also meant I was marked for death. Wait, that meant that I was part fairy! A deep feeling of fear and confusion ran through me. Was she okay? Had her peacemaking efforts been successful? Silverspark leaped up, peeking through my window.

**_You're scared. I can feel it. What's wrong? Is Allodia safe? _**I nodded, still stunned at this new information.

"Yes, I'm fine. Allodia is my grandmother, a full-blooded fairy. I'm not surprised, honestly, yet the idea is so…so…mind blowing! And then there's the fact that the fairies want to kill me because I'm one-fourth fairy, too! I'm of a mixed bloodline. Oh Silverspark, what am I going to do?" I exclaimed, beginning to panic. Part fairy…it explained so much, particularly my strange ability to understand the past and knack for receiving visions from Silverspark.

"Silverspark, I'm going to die!" I exclaimed dramatically. Silverspark looked me in the eyes, his pupils dilating. Mine did the same, and I fell into the familiar state of visions.

_I was laughing, dancing with Leo. He kissed me, and we entered into the ballroom. People were there to greet us. They cheered for us. Leo turned to me and smiled. He held my hand and squeezed it, his eyes full of love. All my fears instantly fled._

I smiled and looked back at Silverspark.

"Did you make that up, or is that really the future?" I asked.

**_I guess we'll find out. But it helped you calm down._** I nodded.

"I'm still stunned at the new revelation that Allodia is my grandmother and the fact that the fairies are trying to kill me, though. I'm part fairy!" Silverspark rolled his eyes.

**_Just don't panic. Please, don't panic! Besides, I'm quite intimidating now; you won't have to worry about unfriendly people, fairy or otherwise, getting too close! Aside from the ones inside your house, that is. I'm powerless against those. If they would let me inside, it'd be a different matter! _**I hugged Silverspark around the neck.

"Silverspark, you may be the only thing helping me stay sane and happy," I stated joyfully.

**_Oh great, so I'm just a thing? Ooh, shiny necklace you have there!_**

****For the first time in a long time, I laughed. Silverspark was a lifesaver. And apparently so was Allodia.


	26. Chapter 26

**After being in college for a year as a writing major, all I have to say about this story is...WHY? Sorry guys. I've improved a lot since I wrote this, and someday I'd love to rewrite it. I'll finish up posting this redo. But seriously, my newer work is so much better. I'm so sorry for this. And yes, for the record, this is Shattered to Ashes, but a newer, better (ish?) form that is still old.**

* * *

><p>I was still reeling over the new information the next day. I couldn't stop watching over my shoulder for Faolan and any other fairies disguised as humans. Fortunately, I didn't get out of the house much. But several days later, word of the tournament reached the ears of the household.<p>

"Oh Bridget, there's going to be a tournament!" squealed Evangeline. Bridget smiled. She was getting more and more waif-like by the day. I wondered if one day she would disappear altogether.

"That's wonderful," she said faintly, her voice soft. I couldn't help but worry about her. She had been a friend to me at first, before she revealed the truth. Now she wouldn't even speak to me. There had to be some sort of spell holding her back.

Evangeline turned to me, smiling much too sweetly. What was she up to?

"Look, Mari, the prince is competing in the tournament. Sword fighting is his entry," she commented. "Isn't his name Leo or something?" I burned with anger. She knew I cared for Leo. And she clearly knew he was the Prince. She enjoyed using that against me. I had hardly realized that she knew the truth. I couldn't stop my anger towards her.

"Can we go, mother?" asked Evangeline. Lady Millicent paused, thinking about it.

"Very well then, girls. I suppose we may go," she answered. I hadn't a clue if they would let me go with them, but I had to jump at the chance to see Leo, particularly if he was competing.

"May I go? I can help hold your bags and make sure no one dirties your lovely dresses," I piped in hoping that my offer of service would soften their hearts some. Evangeline glared at me, but Lady Millicent seriously considered my suggestion.

"Very well. You've done good work around the house; we must reward you sometime. You'll stick with Evangeline, make sure she gets everything she wants," she answered. Well, at least I was going, even if I did have to stick by Evangeline. And it was no wonder Evangeline was so cruel; she was a spoiled brat.

"Thank you!" I said, hurrying up the stairs. I opened my window to tell Silverspark. He poked his head out from his spot near the bushes.

_**Mari! You look happy for once! That makes me happy! **_He wagged his tail, taking out the entire rosebush in the process. I laughed.

"Silverspark, I get to see Leo! They're letting me go to the tournament with them! I have to stick by Evangeline, but it's no matter. I'll see Leo compete!" I exclaimed.

_**Oh. Well. I suppose that's fine. **_ I rolled my eyes.

"Silverspark, you're not jealous of Leo, are you? You have a great distaste for my romance with him." Silverspark started to pout.

_**You talk about him so much. I thought…maybe if you married him one day, you'd forget all about me. I thought I had claimed you. **_ I laughed at his thoughts. Silverspark may have been huge and somewhat cynical at times, but he was still so very young at heart.

"Silverspark, that's ridiculous! I can never forget you! You're one of the few influences in my life keeping me well! If I ever move into the castle, I'll make a special room just for you. And I'd occasionally take you out on flights and visit you. You are an impeccable converser. I love you Silverspark, but in a different way than I love Leo. I'll never forget you," I answered. Silverspark smiled, and I suddenly felt a large wet tongue roll across my face.

"Stop it, Silverspark, that's gross!" I exclaimed, laughing. Silverspark's tail continued to wag happily. It was a wonder we had any bushes left.

We left the next morning for the tournament. I was wearing my best dress, although it was rather ragged. I did my best to cover that, though. My heart was elated as we took our seats and the tournament began.

Leo was not the first to compete. Countless sword fights occurred before Leo stepped into the arena. Granted, they were all excellent, but Leo's fight was the one I looked forward to.

My best friend (and true love) had grown taller since I had last seen him two years ago. His hair was still a curly mess, but he looked much stronger and more muscular. I was a little stunned, and my stomach did a flip-flop at the thought of speaking to him again.

Leo wore the crest of royalty in Corvaux: a large silver dragon wrapped around a thick tree, set on a blue background. He put his helmet on and drew his sword, facing his opponent. Leo made a forward lunge, aiming for his opponent's heart. The other knight quickly pushed it away, making his own thrust. In a clash of metal, the swords met in a battle of strength and wills. Leo feinted right, and thrust at his opponent's left flank. The other knight, Sir Galfrid, swung his sword around. In a clash of metal, the swords met, battling for glory and honor. Sir Galfrid's sword nearly flew out of his hands. He slashed at Leo again, and Leo ducked to avoid a direct blow to the head. I jumped, worried for Leo. I knew that the swords were blunted and no one would die, but I couldn't help but be afraid for him. Leo was strong, though, and blocked Sir Galfrid's attacks. He started to swing at his opponent, whose reaction time was getting slower. Their swords met more and more, but it was clear that Leo was winning. Sir Galfrid fell, and Leo placed his sword near his opponent's neck.

"Yield," he stated. Sir Galfrid nodded.

"I yield." Leo took off his helmet, as did Sir Galfrid. Leo helped his defeated opponent up, congratulating him. I smiled. Leo was a gentleman. I couldn't wait until after all of the competitions were finished, and a winner was declared. I was sure that it would be Leo. He was the prince, after all.

I was right. After he was declared the winner, many people approached him to congratulate him. Evangeline grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.

"Come now, you're supposed to stick with me. I want to congratulate our brave Prince on a job well done," she ordered. For once, I had no objections.

Leo sat in the royal tent, smiling. There was a thin crowd around him, mostly girls who were impressed at his strength and valor. Evangeline approached him, smiling sweetly.

"Your Highness, you fought very valiantly, today. I knew our Prince was strong, but I never knew he was this handsome," she said. I rolled my eyes and wanted to gag. The flirt. Leo smiled, enchanted by her presence. He kissed her hand.

"Why hello, fair maiden. I don't believe I've met you before," he replied. Didn't he see me?

"I am Evangeline, simply a humble servant to His Highness," she replied, curtsying. Leo couldn't stop looking into her eyes.

"Please, don't call me such names! I'm not much different than anyone else," he exclaimed. Evangeline batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, but Prince Leopold, you are. You are strong and handsome, certainly brave, it's a wonder you're not married yet," she stated. Leo grinned, but a look of sadness crossed his eyes. Several more girls crowded around the prince.

"I'm not married because I choose not to be. I guess I've not found the right person fit for both me and the kingdom," he stated. But—but he said he would marry me! He once told me that I was the bond that connected his princely duties to his personal life. Evangeline scooted closer to Leo, and I burned with anger and jealousy as she set her hand on his throne.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have to look for very long. Maybe your true love is closer than you think," she said. Leo smiled at her, his hand brushing hers.

"You may be right." Tears stung my eyes, and for a second, Leo's emerald green eyes met mine. Angry and hurt, I rushed off into the crowd, not caring about what the consequences for leaving Evangeline would be.

"Mari?" Leo called after me. I didn't turn back. He said he loved me. Yet there he was, flirting with all of those girls, eyes wandering, and entertaining thoughts of marriage! He said he would only ever love me! Did he lie? Was my love for him unrequited?

I rushed off to the gardens, since they weren't too far away. I rushed into the spot where I normally met Leo, sobbing. He said he loved me! He said he wanted to marry me!

I heard footsteps behind me. It was Evangeline; I could tell.

"Oh, you poor dear," she said, patting me on the shoulder. I moved away from her.

"What do you want, Evangeline?" I asked coldly, my voice choked with sobs. She smiled.

"I just want to be here for my sister. You cared for him, didn't you? Now look at him, flirting with all of those girls. He said he loved you, didn't he?" I looked up at her and nodded without really thinking. Evangeline sat down next to me.

"Typical. He was just stringing you along, Mari. He never loved you. Even if you were once friends, I'm sure that's changed by now. That's all he's ever seen you as. He's a prince. What makes you think he would ever love you? I'm sure you're not the only girl this has happened to, Mari," she explained. "I know you really don't deserve this, but I owe you the truth. I do think he cares for me, Mari." I couldn't decide whether I wanted to hit her or sob harder. Her ideas sounded right. But he did give me the rose…maybe it was only infatuation. Maybe I loved him, but he was only infatuated with me. Yes, that's right.

"It's so cruel!" I exclaimed. Evangeline nodded in sympathy.

"Yes, he never loved you, dear. Now come back home and rest. Then you can wash my dress. It got a little dirty when I was walking around," she ordered. Something snapped inside of me. She was lying. Maybe Leo didn't love me. But she didn't have to go around and tell me that! She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about!

"How do you know if he never loved me? You can't order me around! I don't care what you say! Leo loved me! He's just…" I started. Evangeline smiled.

"He's just a jerk. And you're just a pig. Come on, now, you must get back to work," she sneered. In a rash decision, I punched Evangeline in the nose.

"You nasty piece of filth! Look what you did!" she shouted, showing me the blood flowing out of her nose.

"Well look at what you did. You tore my first and only love away from me! He was my best friend! You've taken me away from everything I've ever cared about! I hate you! I hate this family! I'm sick and tired of being pushed around all the time!" I screamed. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, and frankly, I didn't care. I wanted to get away from everything, from Lady Millicent, from the fairies, from Leo, from Evangeline. Especially from Leo and Evangeline. Leo broke my heart; Evangeline was my constant tormenter and plague.

I found myself near the Misty Forest, the place where I fell out of a tree so long ago. I hid in the trees, crying underneath a large oak tree.

I sat out there for hours, curling up, trying not to think of the pain and heartache that I had endured. Right now I just needed a hug. A pang of loss hit me as I thought of how Leo had comforted me when my father died. I wished that I had that now.

I looked up to see a figure before me. It was Allodia. I broke out into a sad smile.

"Allodia!" I exclaimed, running up to her and embracing her.

"Oh child, I'm so sorry," she whispered. I started to cry once more. We sat down, and she comforted me. Once I was done crying and telling her about Leo, I started to speak with her about the fairies.

"So…you're my grandmother," I said nervously. She nodded her head. "But you don't look like a fairy or a grandmother." Allodia smiled. She had aged since I had last seen her.

"Well, I am a fairy in disguise. Fairies can hide their wings. I don't look very old because fairies age differently than humans," she replied. I nodded.

"Allodia, do you think they will find us?" I asked innocently. She shrugged.

"I hope not. They're close to finding me, however. But I won't let them hurt you, no matter what. Ella, there is something I must tell you. Silverspark sent me a message," she began. I nodded for her to continue.

"He told me about one of his visions. Not all of them come true; they are only potential futures. You must return home, my dear. Silverspark saw what would happen if you didn't. You are needed, Mari. Things will get better, I promise. But right now, you must endure going home," she finished. I stood up.

"What? I will not go back to that dark place of heartache!" Allodia shook her head.

"I am sorry. But things will get much worse if you leave here. You must go home." I sighed. There was no arguing this with her. She would convince me to go home one way or another.

"Very well. I will go home, but only for you and Silverspark," I replied. Allodia smiled.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, I must run before the fairies find me here. I love you, granddaughter," she said, hugging me again. I smiled. I liked having Allodia as my grandmother. It fit her perfectly. She rushed off, heading back to the city. Sighing, I headed back also. I guess I would just have to endure. But how?


	27. Chapter 27

_I woke up one morning, knowing it was my eighteenth birthday. Ordinarily, I would have leapt up in the air, excited for this day. When I was a child, my father always treated me like a princess on my birthday. But I had been living down in the cellar for nearly two years, thanks to my act of rebellion at the tournament. In fact, the past four birthdays had been uneventful and unnoticed. And now it was the cellar. Always the cellar. The only time I was ever set free from this prison was to cook and clean. There was much of that to do. Sometimes Lady Millicent would let me roam the house, as long as I stayed away from Evangeline. I always smiled at the slight crookedness of Evangeline's nose. I was rather proud of myself for standing up to her like that. Frankly, she deserved it. The second year, I was only mostly sleeping in the cellar. Even though I was not in it quite as much as I was the first year, the prospect of sleeping inside the cellar was not a lovely one. I don't think I could have made it through without the help of Bridget. She gave me food and blankets when I was denied provisions. I was a prisoner in my own house, so help me. _

While I was scrubbing the floors, (one of my least favorite jobs) there came a knock on the door. Lady Millicent answered it. After she had a short talk with whoever was at the door, she rushed inside the living room, calling for her two daughters. I slowly and quietly stepped into the room, hoping to at least hear what she had to say.

"Ladies, I hold in my hand an invitation to his Royal Highness's Birthday Celebration; a masquerade," she explained. The girls squealed, and Evangeline grabbed the invitation, pouring over it eagerly.

"It says here that everyone in the kingdom is invited! Oh, did you know that I heard the rumor that he is looking for a wife? Of course, with everything I've done, there's sure to be no competition at the ball. He'll certainly choose me to be his wife! If he doesn't, I'll just…persuade him. He probably won't even look at the other girls!" she exclaimed, a nasty glint in her eye. I rolled my eyes. She was evil to the bone! I felt sorry for Bridget, who just looked down. It didn't appear like she would find a husband or a love anytime soon, and she knew it. Evangeline wouldn't let her forget it, either.

"We have a week to prepare. Now, we must hurry! Evangeline, try not to be too conspicuous about everything! I don't care if you're the obvious choice, we still can't take any chances!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice to her oldest daughter.

"Please, may I go to the ball? It says that everyone in the kingdom is invited. Last I checked, I am someone living in the kingdom. I see no reason for me not to go," I piped in, slowly and meekly making my presence known. Lady Millicent frowned. She clearly wasn't fond of the idea of me being at the masquerade.

"Don't let her go, Mother, she'd just ruin everything!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"Quiet, Evangeline! She's no bother to us. Not anymore. I suppose you may go if you finish all of your chores on time," she answered. Evangeline's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But Mother! That's not fair! She's a nasty little girl! She'll get in the way of our plans!" She got quieter as she spoke of their "plans". "Besides, she did punch me in the nose, remember?" she protested. Lady Millicent rolled her eyes.

"Evangeline, she's already been in the cellar for so long. I don't see any reason why she can't get out every once in a while. She's worked hard. Besides, I don't think she would dare do anything like that again," she answered. I smiled. Evangeline didn't.

"But Mother, you said the exact same thing for the tournament, and look what happened! She doesn't deserve to be let out!" she snapped. I glared at her, but any sort of physical violence would not help my cause.

"She won't be any trouble! Where is your compassion, Evangeline?" asked Lady Millicent. I was quite surprised; I didn't think Lady Millicent had any compassion. I knew Evangeline didn't. Evangeline glared at her mother.

"The same place yours is; in Father's grave," she answered bitterly. She huffed off to her room, still angry at her mother's slight show of kindness. I smiled. This was a nice surprise. Maybe people could change.

"Thank you very much, ma'am. Your kindness is overwhelming," I said gratefully. Lady Millicent frowned.

"Let's not make a habit of this," she muttered, rushing off to her room. So, it was clear that she still didn't like me, but at least she felt somewhat sorry for my bondage. Frankly, I didn't care about her reasoning. She had let me go and then was frustrated with her own kindness. I was used to that sort of behavior from her by now.

Bridget shrugged, and once again I was left to clean the house. But this time, I was able to hum a song; I was going to see Leo again! Finally!

I couldn't stop my thoughts from rushing to Leo while cleaning. Maybe we still had a chance. There was a possibility he still loved me. I desperately hoped that he did. I knew in my heart that no matter what, I would always love him. That's why his words had hurt so much.

A large furry face peeked in the window.

"Silverspark!" I exclaimed. He was HUGE!

**_Mari! They let you out! _**I nodded.

"Lady Millicent is letting me go to the ball, too. Evangeline isn't happy, but I certainly am. I missed you so much!" I rushed outside quickly to embrace my longtime friend.

**_I've had more visions, Mari. I won't relay all of them to you, but I want to let you know that you need to be really careful. People are after you! They want to kill you! I won't let you get hurt! You are mine! _**I rolled my eyes, still hugging my furry friend.

"Silverspark, don't tell me about my future. What happens, happens. All I know is that I'm so excited to see you," I replied. He grinned and nudged my cheek with his snout, happy for me. Maybe things were looking up after all!

The week before the ball was complete madness. I did so much work, mostly in the area of dresses. Now, I loved dresses; they made me feel so pretty! But fluffy pink dresses with copious amounts of bows and glitter on them were simply ridiculous. It was just too much. Evangeline would certainly attract attention at Leo's birthday celebration, with her rather revealing dress with many bows on it.

Finally, the night of the ball arrived. My dress was simple, purple, and beautiful. Despite this, I still had to make sure everything was perfect for Evangeline, Lady Millicent, and Bridget. I sighed. They looked so beautiful, even with all of the bows.

Right before we were ready to leave, Evangeline pulled me to the side.

"Thank you for making me look so beautiful. But we both know how the prince feels about you, and we can't let that get in the way, now, can we?" she asked rhetorically. I tried to stammer an answer, but I was too confused. Before another word came out of my mouth, Evangeline tore off the sleeves to my dress, then shoved me inside the cellar and locked it.

"Let me out! Your mother said I could go! Let me go, Evangeline!" I protested. She just chuckled evilly.

"She was just being nice. She doesn't know all about you. But I do, and I won't let you ruin everything. The Prince is mine!" she sneered. I shook my head in exasperation and confusion.

"But how would I ruin everything?" I asked desperately. What was 'everything' in the first place?

"You really are dense, aren't you? You can rot in there for all I care!" She left, and I fell to the ground, angry, confused, and devastated. Tears and dirt stained my dress. It was my one chance to reconcile with Leo, and it was suddenly gone. Everything that I held dear was slipping through the cracks. Although I had often felt alone in my imprisonment, I had never felt more alone than I did now.

Without warning, the outside door to the cellar, which was usually locked, burst open, and part of the ceiling fell. I gasped and jumped back in shock. A large, furry snout poked through.

"Silverspark!" I exclaimed, running up to him. He grabbed me by the collar, dragging me out of the cellar gently.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed. Silverspark tossed me up onto his back.

**_Something I should have done a long time ago! And now that they're gone, I finally can! They had spells around you, otherwise I would have a long time ago! Come on! Let's fly! _** I had no protests to that. I missed flying on Silverspark! I smiled as we soared around the outskirts of town and to Allodia's house. Once we landed, Silverspark nudged me inside. Not so much nudged as shoved. I, of course, had no protests to this. I was so happy to be back in the presence of friends!

"Hello?" I ventured. Allodia came out of the living room; she had clearly been crying.

"Mari!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried about you! I was afraid that the fairies had gotten to you. It was only because of Silverspark's messages that I knew you were safe. I would have visited and saved you, but I've been rather…detained with my diplomatic attempts with the fairies. Fortunately, they're marginally pleased with my presence, but a few of them still want to kill you. But I'm working on it. Do not be afraid." Allodia embraced me. It was still so weird that she was my grandmother. I wasn't used to having so much family.

"I understand, Allodia. I've missed you so much! I'm safe, marginally. Evangeline and Lady Millicent are planning something for tonight, something diabolical at Leo's celebration! I was going to go anyway; but now I have to go, particularly since Evangeline shoved me into the cellar saying she didn't want me to ruin everything," I explained. Allodia gave me a quizzical look.

"The cellar?"

"Yes, I've spent much of the past few years down there. Only because I punched Evangeline once! I don't think her nose was broken. Just bleeding," I continued. Allodia's eyes opened wide.

"You nearly broke her nose? Goodness, Mari, dear! Although I'm sure she deserved it. Of course, I can't show too much pride in your actions. What would that teach you? But I'm proud of you for defending yourself. Well. The important matter is that you're here now, and I can help you get to the masque!" she stated. I frowned.

"But how? My dress is torn. I don't think I have any here that would still fit. I have no ride there," I sighed. Allodia smirked.

"Yes, you are much taller and slightly thinner than you once were. My, if I had been able to keep you, you would have gained weight! That woman doesn't deserve to have children, the way she treats them. The dress shouldn't be a problem, though. Don't underestimate me, Mari. I am a fairy, in case you've forgotten," she stated, the corners of her mouth twitching up. I nodded.

"My fairy godmother, yes." Allodia shook her head, smirking playfully.

"Fairy grandmother. Now hold still. Let's see if I still have the hang of this!" she said excitedly. For a moment I was scared. I had never seen Allodia work magic before…it was strange. A cloud of purple surrounded me, and I didn't think I could breathe for a moment. I closed my eyes, unsure of what was about to happen.

"You can breathe again, dear. You may also open your eyes. Look in the mirror," she ordered. I did so, and was shocked at what I saw.

Instead of the dirty servant girl, I was clean; my long blonde hair was curled perfectly and put up in such a lovely way. My dress was no longer ragged and purple. Instead, I wore a bright blue dress that matched my eyes exactly. It was large, but there were no bows and minimal amounts of glitter and shimmery embroidery. A girl does have to have some shine to her dress. I smiled as she handed me a blue and silver mask with a jewel on the side, a few feathers coming from the top.

"Allodia…it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, almost speechless. Allodia grinned contentedly.

"You're not done yet! I still have to give you the shoes," she said, handing me a pair of clear heels, most likely made of glass. I raised an eyebrow.

"Glass, Allodia? Come on, you know how I'll probably break them and spread blood all over the floor!" I exclaimed. Allodia laughed and shook her head.

"This isn't ordinary glass! First of all, these are made especially for you from fairy glass. Fairy glass doesn't break, and it is much prettier than regular glass. Besides, fairy glass makes everyone look good. Real glass would not help anyone's feet at all. That's foolishness. These will also fit you and only you," she explained. My mouth dropped open in amazement. This was incredible!

"But what about a carriage? Can I borrow yours?" I asked.

"Of course not! I'll make you something better!" she exclaimed. Oh dear, she really was on a kick using her magic! She walked outside.

"Silverspark!" she called. Silverspark was my ride?

"Now, I'll be turning Silverspark into your carriage and horsemen. But be back before midnight, otherwise your stepfamily might get home and the spell might break. I don't want you looking shabby in front of your true love!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Silverspark.

**_Does she have to change me? _** I snickered.

"Silverspark, at this rate, I'd just agree with her so she doesn't turn me into a frog!" I replied. Allodia glared at me.

"Don't give me any ideas!" I laughed, realizing how much I missed Allodia during my time in the cellar. A purple mist surrounded Silverspark, and he spluttered, coughing in the presence of such strong magic.

When the clouds cleared, I saw a majestic black carriage with the design and shape of a dragon. The horses were, well, sort of horse-ish, but they still had wolfish features. Out of the carriage stepped a tall, strong man with jet-black hair flecked with red and silver eyes.

"Silverspark?" I asked. The man nodded. He was quite handsome.

"She separated me into my three main components: dragon, wolf, and soul. I guess this is me as a human," he remarked. It was incredible.

"That's…that's amazing!" I replied. Allodia turned to me, with one last gift in hand: a beautiful silver and sapphire necklace and a pair of matching earrings.

"These once belonged to your mother. They are yours now," she said, a teary look in her eyes. She fixed the necklace around my neck, and I put in my earrings.

"Thank you," I whispered in awe. Allodia then turned to Silverspark.

"Watch over her, Silverspark! You'll turn back into a Yethid at midnight. Keep a close eye on her! I know how easy it is for her to get into trouble!" she ordered. Silverspark nodded, ready to escort me into the carriage. I hugged Allodia one last time before I left.

"Thank you, Allodia. Thank you so much!" I whispered. Allodia smiled.

"Thank you, Mari. It is your life that has made mine worth living. Now off with you! Go get your Prince!" I nodded, stepping into the carriage and slipping on my mask. That was one order I would not have trouble obeying!


	28. Chapter 28

**Cliché villain is cliché. **

* * *

><p>I gazed out the window at the castle. I was so nervous! Could I really face Leo again after all these years? The castle seemed to glow in the brilliance of the celebration lights and decorations. A joyful attitude was bursting through the castle. The Prince was eighteen, now, so they had pulled out all of the stops for his birthday celebration. He had finally come of age. I sighed, feeling slightly sorry for him. I could only imagine the sort of pressure he had tonight, such pressure to find a wife. Goodness knows his mother pressured him enough when he was younger, I could only imagine what it was like now.<p>

Silverspark stopped the carriage and helped me out. It was so weird seeing him as a human, yet oddly fitting.

"You look lovely. I'll be out here, just call my name if you need me," he said. I gave him a hug.

"Wish me luck. Who knows what the night may bring," I replied, smiling. Silverspark wished me luck and shooed me off into the castle. I rushed up the steps, excited and scared. What if Leo didn't recognize me, even without the mask? What if he really didn't love me anymore?

I stepped through the ornate doorway and into the ballroom and was nearly overwhelmed by everything. A large table of food stood to the side, the delicious aromas of numerous delicacies tickling my nose. Bright colors of the dancers invaded my eyes. It felt like everyone was staring at me! I supposed I had made a rather large and sudden entrance. I was quite thankful for the mask that hid my embarrassment. I tried to slip into the crowd and disappear, but my presence just brought about whispers and stares. Was my hair messed up? Had I torn my dress? No, those were all ridiculous thoughts. I saw myself in the mirror. The stares were still so very uncomfortable.

The dancing resumed, and I hid near a wall, trying to find the Leo. He was dancing with Evangeline, seemingly entranced by her presence. I couldn't help but watch him. Leo. My Leo, dancing with that witch! I sighed, my enthusiasm quickly diminishing. The dance finished, and it appeared that Leo wanted to dance with Evangeline again. He turned around to search for her after she disappeared, but saw me sneaking out to the gardens, the same gardens I used to go to; they were connected to the royal gardens.

It was useless. Leo was all grown up now; he didn't care about me anymore.

"Excuse me, miss, I don't believe I've met you yet. It would be a shame if you escaped so quickly without a proper introduction. Shall we dance?" he asked politely. I nodded silently.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Leo smiled. He looked as handsome as ever, and I realized that I was more in love with him than I had ever been! His green eyes were bright; his curly mop of hair was tamer than usual, but still a bit of a mess. He was tall and well built, no doubt from all of his training in weaponry. He was no longer the scrawny boy I had met four years ago. Then again, I was no longer the wild girl I was four years ago.

"Well then. Let us dance! The next song is beginning. We must go back inside if we wish to dance," he said, offering me his hand. I smiled daintily and accepted it as we walked back to the center of the ballroom. We took our dancing positions as the music started. I was not much of a dancer, but fortunately, I knew this dance well.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself," started Leo, clearly feeling very awkward. I nodded. That was the Leo I knew.

"Oh yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Who could be unhappy dancing with the Prince?" I asked in response. Leo chuckled as we twirled about the ballroom.

"Unfortunately, it seems many a lady has taken that same view, both young and old alike. I've danced with so many women tonight, I can hardly remember their names!" he exclaimed. While it should have made me laugh, it didn't. A pang of jealousy grew in my stomach, and I chastised myself for it. It was unbecoming to be so jealous.

"Is that why you haven't asked me my name yet?" I asked coyly. Leo's eyes widened as he realized which part of the dancing etiquette he forgot.

"I am truly sorry miss. Do tell me your name." I grinned. While I was with him, I may as well have a little fun.

"But what if I wish to keep my identity a secret? It is a masquerade, after all," I commented, my ruby lips twitching up at the ends.

"But if I were to declare you my bride, how would I possibly make it a public announcement without your name?" he retorted.

"What if I do not wish to be your bride? What if I simply wish to remain the mystery woman that stole the heart of the Prince?" I asked.

"Who said that you have stolen my heart?" With that, I laughed. It was good to joke around with him again in a battle of wits.

"Who said that I aim to steal it?" Leo lowered his head in mock shame, for I could still see the grin upon his face.

"You have caught me, Mystery Maiden. I must concede from this battle of wits, for you seem far better armed than I," he replied. I laughed, and a brief silence fell between us.

"So the rumors are true, then? You are looking for a wife tonight?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Alas, it is so. I have no choice in the matter. The woman who steals my heart tonight will, more than likely, be my bride," he answered, a heaviness in his voice present. "If it were up to me…well…clearly many situations have not been in my power to decide their fate." I looked into his eyes and saw the same expression on his face that I had briefly glimpsed the day he told me he loved me. He looked into mine, and a hint of recognition passed over his face. He touched my cheek and began to take a hold of my mask. My heart seemed stop beating for a moment as the air between us grew thick.

"Your Highness," I began softly as we held our dancing positions. "The music has stopped." Leo looked quite flustered as he let go of me and bowed.

"Thank you, Mystery Maiden, for allowing me the honor of this dance," he replied dutifully. I curtsied in return.

I danced with several other men for the next songs, losing myself in the merriment of the ball. However, a waltz began to play near the end of the night, and Leo approached me once more.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand. I curtsied.

"I would be honored." We began the movements of the waltz, and our conversation began anew.

"Really, Your Highness, asking a girl to dance again may give her ideas," I remarked playfully. I then glanced up at the Queen. "It may give other people ideas as well." As we twirled, I noticed that we were breaking formation with the other dancers.

"Let them think," he replied softly as we spun toward the garden. "I have business to discuss with you." Was he really going to propose to me without knowing who I was? As we entered the gardens, out of sight, Leo stopped and we walked side by side.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked, still behaving in a very ladylike and formal manner. The Prince nodded.

"Please do."

"Why have you brought me out here all alone? We are no longer dancing. You seem to wish to be with me, yet I can tell your heart does not truly care for me," I inquired. Leo sighed, and we stopped in front of the rosebushes. He turned to me, his expression quite serious.

"Mystery Maiden, I am supposed to propose to the girl that has captured my heart tonight. You are by far the most interesting girl I have met all night," he began.

"Not even that girl in there with all of the bows?" I interrupted, referring to Evangeline.

"No, while she is very pretty and quite enchanting, you have more with than anyone else. It is you I should be proposing to. But I cannot. I do not intend to marry anyone. I have thought long about this. I am deeply sorry if I have led you on at all tonight. I cannot bring myself to propose. I have always fulfilled my responsibilities. However, this I cannot do," he explained. A small flicker of hope grew inside of me as he began to walk away.

"Who is she?" I asked. Leo abruptly turned around, a confused look on his face. "You obviously have feelings for someone else. Why does she hinder you from your duties? Why is it me out here and not her?" Leo motioned for us to sit on the nearby bench.

"Because I have not seen her in four years. Because my love for her is unrequited," he answered softly.

"Tell me about her. What foolish girl would not return a Prince's love?"

"She's no fool, that much I know. She could often best me in our battle of wits. But I have been asking myself why for four years." Leo sighed. "We were the best of friends. We spent every minute possible together. The other children found her strange and immediately excluded her from their fun. I had no other children to be with in the palace. We met around here, actually, in the gardens, at the border of the royal gardens and the public gardens. We were both alone and soon became the closest of friends. We told each other everything." He paused and laughed, a far off look in his eyes. "We did some of the craziest things together, running around town, exploring, and causing general mayhem. It's a wonder we weren't caught. But things turned sour during the winter. We'd known each other for, oh, probably about a year, maybe a little less. We started fighting. She was so willing to put her life in danger, even after she had almost died while sick a few months earlier. She'd risk her life for anyone she loved. I hated her recklessness, but I cared so much about her. It frustrated me to no end. She always had the ability to frustrate and infuriate me one moment, and make me laugh the next. After that winter, things began to change for us. We argued more and more. We both said foolish things. I'd complain about my royal life, and she would chastise me for complaining. She would drone on about her new stepfamily, and I would scold her for being overdramatic.

"We had a bad fight on the day of her father's wedding, and with her help, I realized some things about myself, things that I needed to fix. I was still trying to step into my role as prince, but also my role as a boy and best friend. Long story short, I realized I was in love with her. She was somehow the key tying me to my title and myself. So I did what any foolish boy in love would do: I told her. Once I fell silent, she said she couldn't see me again and ran off. I've not seen her since," he explained. I nodded my head sympathetically, pretending that I didn't already know all of this.

"What happened after that?" I asked. "Surely you no longer care for her after all these years. I've seen you in public before, Your Highness; you seem quite flirtatious, if I may be so bold."

"It may seem that way, but you're wrong. My poor attempts at flirting were even worse attempts at forgetting her. She haunts me every day. I once thought I saw her a few years ago and tried to follow her. It was like following a ghost. My mother had me court other women, which turned out to be a complete disaster. I've never been able to get her out of my head. Tonight was my last chance, and I have failed miserably. I do apologize, miss." I inhaled sharply, and then regained my composure and my guise. How could I possibly respond to that?

"Perhaps it was for the best, though, if she did not love you back like you seem to think. If she's as stubborn and reckless as you say she is; if she really infuriated you that much, perhaps it was a doomed love from the start," I replied. Leo stood up, frustrated, and began to walk away. I had taken my act a step too far and had angered him in the process. I knew the look on his face well; it was the quiet fury.

"You are highly mistaken, miss, and I am afraid I must leave now," he muttered angrily. I stood up, hoping that I hadn't ruined my last chance.

"Leo, wait!" I exclaimed. The Prince stopped in his tracks, demeanor suddenly changing from cold to slightly amiable. He turned around, a smirk on his face, and walked back toward me.

"You know, it's quite interesting, you almost remind me of her," he said, standing in front of me. I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. Did he know? He had to suspect at this point. I closed my eyes as Leo reached out his hand and took off my mask. When I opened them, I saw anger, confusion, joy, and shock on his face all at once. He dropped the mask and took a step back.

"Mari? You lied to me," he growled. "You lied to me, let me tell you all those things you already knew." Leo muttered something about false pretenses, embarrassed.

"It is a masquerade, Leo, and you would have told me anyway," I argued. Leo turned around and stormed off deeper into the garden. I gathered my skirts and chased after him. "Leo, stop!" He did so, only to turn around and argue some more.

"And why should I? You didn't stop four years ago. You ran away from me, and I can't forgive you for that," he stated.

"Oh really? Because a second ago it sounded like you would have celebrated meeting me again, carrying me off on your white horse, not argue like this!"

"A second ago, I was telling some girl my sob story about losing my first love in order to get out being engaged tonight. If I had realized it was you, I would have probably been angry with you anyway. Of course you would be the one to stop me from loving you," he retorted, turning away.

"You don't understand!"

"I don't understand?" Leo glared at me. "No Mari, you don't understand. You left me standing in the garden feeling like a fool and wondering what I had done wrong. For four years, I thought of how I could have changed things, what I could have said that would have made you stay. I have felt nothing but torment these past four years," he explained. "I was so alone." Leo's anger was disguising a much deeper and stronger emotion: hurt and loneliness.

"And it wasn't that way for me? The only reason I ever said goodbye to you was because Lady Millicent and Evangeline forced me to. They said I could never see you again. Evangeline made sure of it, too. She burned my journal. After a time, I wasn't even able to see Allodia or Silverspark. I was forced to do everything in the house. I was the entire household staff: a slave in my own home. They…they locked me in the cellar. I once saw you, though, before they locked me up. At the tournament, before I became a prisoner, I saw you. You flirted with other girls and didn't even notice me. I became convinced that you no longer loved me. Two years locked in a cellar, all alone, with not even the comfort of knowing that I had a boy out there that still loved me." A silence fell between us. Our emotions were matched; our separation had been brutal.

"I'm so sorry, Mari," he whispered. "If I had any idea that it was like that for you…"

"What's done is done. All is forgiven. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for running. I couldn't bring myself to tell you goodbye, especially because I was in love with you, too. I am still in love with you." Leo smiled, the light and happiness returning to his eyes.

"I forgive you, Mari. It sounds like neither of us could really help our circumstances." I shook my head, agreeing with him. A hush descended. Neither of us knew what to say. Had things between us changed too much?

"Do you still love me, Leo?" I asked, feeling rather nervous asking the question. Leo slipped his hand in mine and pulled me close.

"Always," he whispered, stealing a quick kiss. I grinned. We held hands and walked through the gardens under the stars. We soon found our spot by the willow tree. We gazed at the sky, thankful to be with one another once again as we spoke of the past and the present.

"I love you, Leo," I whispered almost breathlessly. It seemed like the words were forever on my lips, as if repeating them would make all of this even more real. We stopped and stood there, by the willow tree like we used to do. Leo turned and faced me.

"Mari, I know the we've only just seen each other after four years of separation, and I would love to spend more time getting to know you again," he said. Leo bent down on one knee. My heart pounded in my chest, and I couldn't help but grin so girlishly and foolishly. "I could simply put off the engagement that is supposed to be tonight, or we could spend the rest of our lives getting to know each other. I can't imagine my life without you by my side, my best friend with me until death. Mariella Lynette Astor, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" It felt like all breath was removed from my lungs; I could hardly find the words to speak, joy overflowed through me so.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" It was like a dream. I even pinched myself to see if it was real. It was. There were no more words for the two of us to say. I fell into his embrace, and we sat together for what felt like a blissful eternity ended too soon.

"We must go tell my parents," he whispered. As much as I wanted to stay here with Leo, I knew he was right. We walked back to the ballroom, hand in hand.

"Mother, Father, I want you to meet Mariella. She has agreed to be my bride," he stated, gazing into my eyes. The King and Queen smiled, and the whole ballroom was filled with excitement. Evangeline and Lady Millicent approached us, and my heart sunk. Those two were never up to any good.

"Not so fast!" declared Evangeline. "See Mother, I told you she would mess everything up!" she exclaimed venomously, turning to her mother. Lady Millicent took a hold of Leo, trying to take him away. I held onto his hand tighter, refusing to let him go. I had just found him again; there was no way I was letting him slip away from me this time!

"The Prince is to marry my daughter Evangeline," she ordered, clenching her teeth. I was sure she was using her magic to influence the King and Queen. Queen Guinevere stood up regally.

"Not if he wants to marry this lovely girl!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting for my son to find a proper girl all these years, and if he's found one that both of us can agree on, then he is marrying this one!" Lady Millicent frowned, and a small cloud of silver magic surrounded her, nearly invisible to the naked eye.

"Very well, since you won't cooperate, we shall have to do this the hard way. Evangeline, take him away! Plan B!" she screeched. Evangeline nodded, yanking Leo out of my hands and, in a cloud of black smoke, disappeared with Leo.

"Leo!" I shouted, running to the cloud of smoke. It was too late. They were gone. Lady Millicent chuckled.

"You can try and find him. But you won't, Mari. He is safe and secure until the King gives me what I want!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded the King.

"You may not think you know me, but you did. Once upon a time, you ruined my life, made me flee for my sake and the sake of my daughters. And now it is your turn. Were it not for that girl breaking Evangeline's spell on the Prince, you would be off your throne, my daughter in power and my husband avenged. But now I delight in the prospect of bringing you to your knees as painfully as you brought me to mine! You will suffer, King Victor!" she exclaimed. The King shook his head, clearly distraught at the kidnapping of his only son.

"Return my son to me, and I'll give you anything you want!" he exclaimed urgently. Lady Millicent smiled wickedly.

"I want you to suffer the same agony and fear I did! The same pain and loss I felt! I want you to die," she growled. The clock struck midnight, and I knew what I had to do.


	29. Chapter 29

I ran out of the castle, trying to find Silverspark. When I found him, he had already turned back into a Yethid.

**_Mari, what's wrong? _** I leaped onto his back and we took off.

"Lady Millicent and Evangeline kidnapped Leo! I've got to go save him!" I exclaimed. Confused, Silverspark questioned me some more. Too intent on saving Leo to explain, I tried projecting my memory of the ball into Silverspark's mind.

**_Oh. You know, doing that would have saved a lot of time in years past._**

"You mean, I could have done this all along?" I asked. Silverspark nodded. "I'll fret about this later! Right now I have to find Leo!"

Silverspark dove so we were closer to the ground. Where would Evangeline hide Leo? If I were a nasty witch, where would I hide the heir to the throne?

We inspected the Misty Forest, then the cellar, attempting to venture near the borders of Corvaux. I began to feel extremely anxious. We were running out of time! And then it hit me.

"You would hide him in plain sight," I murmured. "Silverspark, take me to the gardens!" I ordered. That place was the most meaningful to the both of us, and also the last place anyone would look. It was so obvious that it was perfect. Silverspark nodded and banked a hard right.

Sure enough, as we flew over the gardens, I saw two figures. Leo was tied to the willow tree, and Evangeline was standing next to him, smirking and holding a knife. We landed, and I jumped off to go rescue Leo. Where was a sword when I needed one?

"Silverspark, go make sure everyone is safe! I'll take care of this one!" I ordered. Silverspark reluctantly obliged and rushed off to the castle.

"Let him go!" I shouted, whipping around to face my nemesis. Evangeline laughed.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to kill the Prince? You really are foolish. See, that's not the way I work. Maybe my mother works that way. I won't kill him, Mari. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt him," she said. I gasped as she turned toward Leo, uttering strange words and moving her hands. Leo suddenly cringed in pain, holding in his cries. He let out a yelp of pain, succumbing to whatever torment Evangeline was inflicting on him.

"No!" I shouted, rushing toward Leo. My first reaction was to run to him to see if he was okay. A flash of light hit me, and I fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. I heard Leo chuckling.

"You won't succeed," he muttered, spitting blood on the ground. His voice was broken and weak, but his words were filled with power. "We won't surrender. We'll fight."

In my mind's eye, I saw something from Silverspark. I blacked out for a moment, concentrating on Silverspark's message.

It seemed that Lady Millicent had the King at knifepoint, still making demands. True, the knife was probably useless, but with whatever she was doing, Lady Millicent was using her magic against them. The knife seemed to be a form of insurance for her. She had them trapped. I wondered if they were in pain like Leo clearly was. Most of the guards were stunned, dead, or too afraid to attack her. The people were frightened and scattered around the edge of the ballroom. Great. More mayhem. I deeply hoped that no one else would get hurt tonight.

I returned to consciousness, more determined than ever to stop Evangeline, who was smirking victoriously. I stood up, trying to be brave. I looked around for something with which I could defend myself. Roses wouldn't do any good. But a sword would! I dashed behind a bush to grab Leo's sword that Evangeline must have tossed to the side to disarm him. Thank you strong and handsome prince!

"I don't care what your plans are; you will let him go and stop the demands of your mother!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's not an option," she said. Evangeline pointed her finger at me, muttering strange words under her breath. My legs gave out, and I fell to the ground, suddenly lacking the strength to stand and fight.

"Besides, I'm the one who's been planning this all along. I'll get my power one way or another. I don't care if my mother gets her stupid revenge! I will get the throne!" she declared, forcing the pain in me to go deeper.

Ignoring the burning pain deep in my bones, I reached my full height, aiming the sword at her.

"Let. Him. Go," I snarled. Evangeline smiled maliciously and with a flick of her wrist, set the tree on fire just to spite me. Leo struggled to get free, but the ropes and magic were too much.

"I thought you said you wouldn't kill him!" I shouted. Evangeline shrugged.

"Circumstances change. I have a plethora of plans, pig. No matter what happens, I will win," she answered. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! No one can stop me!"

I lunged at her with the sword, distracting her long enough for the magic to fade. Leo immediately struggled to get free, using the fire to his advantage. He winced as the fire licked at his skin, but eventually he freed himself from the ropes. Evangeline tried to shove him back, but he had regained his strength. I tossed him the sword, and he held it forward in a defensive stance, keeping me behind him. Evangeline shot a spell at us, but it bounced off the sword and hit her, causing immense pain.

"You'll pay for that! Both of you!" she shrieked. She waved her hands at us, ready to cast some wicked spell on us. But before she could, she turned her attention elsewhere, as if listening to something far away. She frowned and tried to finish the spell that would undoubtedly kill the both of us. Leo stood in front of me, protecting me from my tormenter. This was the end, I was sure of it.

"I love you, Leo!" I whispered. Leo shook his head.

"We'll get through this! I won't lose you!" he exclaimed. I smiled. If we died, it was good knowing he was with me.

Instead of the pain we thought we would feel, nothing hit us. We looked up to see Allodia there, her purple butterfly wings now evident, placing a magical shield around us.

"Allodia!" I exclaimed. "You're here!"

"I have to help my granddaughter! I promised your mother I would protect you! Today I continue to fulfill that promise. Now go! I'll take care of her!" she replied. I nodded, but before Leo and I could run away, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Terribly guilty…I deserve death for this. I don't want people to die…I just want…oh, I don't even know what I want anymore. I've been terrible. Not only to my stepdaughter, but also to all of these innocent people, as well. She tried to love me, to care for me. I abused that blind love, and here I am, at the pinnacle of choices…do I set them free and beg for forgiveness or do I go through with my plan and kill them all? Evangeline told me this was the right way to go…but is she really right? She's not exactly an angel. Can't I stop this madness? What have I done? Everything is so unclear and mixed up! The King…oh, what was it he said so long ago?**

**"If you truly had truly desired to repent, I would have considered your statements; but you have used your art to manipulate others, to attempt the unnatural! Your actions go against everything we hold true here in Corvaux. I cannot relent. You will be taken from Corvaux this day!" The guards…they tried to kill me on the way out. They were not under orders to do so, but they tried anyway. So much hatred for one mistake I made. Now can I let Evangeline's influence convince me to cause these people to die?**

"Mari? Please Mari, don't you dare leave me again!" exclaimed Leo. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled. Allodia spoke some strange words. I took a sudden deep breath.

"I've still got the hang of this! I wasn't sure I'd be able to break her spell. She's very powerful. You frightened us," commented Allodia. I nodded, thankful, then looked toward the castle. I sat up, ready to continue the fight.

"Thank you, both of you. It's only my visions from Silverspark, really. Now, I don't think our work is done yet. We may have stopped Evangeline for now, but Lady Millicent is still in there with the King and Queen!" I exclaimed. Leo helped me stand up and embraced me.

"I won't let you get hurt again, Mari. You stay here. I love you too much for that. I'll go and chase after her and avenge all that she has done to you!" he said angrily. I shook my head.

"Not now. I have a hunch that we can stop Lady Millicent now, and even bring about good from this awful situation. She's very unstable right now. She'll either break down and beg for mercy or kill us all, but I can't tell which. That's where we need to focus our attention. See, somehow, I'm connected to her thoughts. Trust me, Leo, Evangeline can wait," I replied. Allodia nodded, and Leo sighed. "I'm going with you, Leo, no matter what. I know her. You need me for this."

"Weird. You can't stand her, but you're still connected. I guess I don't understand magic, but you've got to try something. Those are my parents in there!" he exclaimed as we ran back to the castle. My heart pounded, and for a split second, I thought I wasn't good enough to fight this battle. But one glance at Leo gave me enough strength to continue.


	30. Chapter 30

As we were ready to enter the castle, I turned towards Leo, who was holding my hand. I looked up into his eyes, for he was about a head taller than me.

"Leo?" I ventured. "I'm scared," I admitted. Leo squeezed my hand.

"I am too. I thought for sure I was going to die. So, in case I don't get the chance again," he started. I suddenly realized that Leo was kissing me, and my heart soared. Being with Leo was just what I needed right now. In all of this doubt and danger, it was good to know that he loved me and that I could fight alongside him. And if we didn't survive…well, that was one thing I didn't want to think about.

We stepped inside the castle to see an unusual sight. No one was holding Lady Millicent back. She had let everyone leave except for the King and Queen, of course, whom she was holding at knifepoint. She sighed as we stepped inside. Silverspark immediately came to my side.

**_Never let me leave you again! You love near-death situations, don't you?_** "So you rescued your handsome prince. I shouldn't be surprised, really. You've got a lot of determination. I could kill you all now, I suppose," she said.

"Lady Millicent, what do you want? You've already worried the King and Queen about never seeing their son again. You've threatened his life, deceived the entire royal family, mostly through the work of your viperous daughter. But what good is that going to do? What do you really want?" I asked.

Shaking, Lady Millicent dropped the knife.

"I…I don't know. For so long, I thought revenge was the best way. Evangeline kept me convinced of that. But now that she's away, I see my mistakes," she said. "And now I don't know what to do. Do I kill you all and be rid of everything, or do I beg for mercy? I've been consumed in hatred and madness for so long. Might I…might I ask for mercy, for forgiveness? Evangeline's power over me has now been lessened by a greater magic, the magic of a fairy," she whispered softly. The King frowned rubbing his temples. He was clearly weary from the stress of the day.

"I'm afraid that's going to be very difficult. According to the law, you should be sentenced to death for this treason. You will wait in the dungeons while my Advisors and I come to a decision," he ordered. Lady Millicent smiled, and all of the cruelty and pain that I had seen in those eyes over the past four years disappeared. She was not fully redeemed yet, but her heart was headed in the right direction.

The King made a swift motion with his hand, and two guards instantly carried her down to the dungeons. She did not shout. She did not protest. She followed them silently, accepting the fate she had chosen for herself. I frowned. Something still didn't seem right. It was as if she wasn't really the villain; she still had kindness and repentance in her heart.

Leo took my hand in his.

"It looks like you are free from her. Soon she shall be executed and we can be married," he said happily. I shook my head, stepping away from him.

"I'm ready to finally marry you, Leo, I really am. But I don't like this; it just doesn't feel right to me. Evangeline just gets away while her mother is executed? And what about Bridget? This isn't right!" I exclaimed. Leo frowned.

"She committed crimes against the Crown! She should be punished!" he argued. I nodded.

"While that is true, she did repent of her crimes. Does the word forgiveness have no meaning to royalty?" I questioned.

"Mari, you don't understand. Someone has to pay the price. If someone truly forced her to do these things, then it must be proven so that the true culprit may be punished. If not, then she shall receive her due punishment," he explained. I frowned, beginning to pace across the floor of the throne room.

"Evangeline. I just know it's her! She's the one controlling my stepmother's actions!" I exclaimed.

"Are you so sure about that? I mean, Lady Millicent was the first one to treat you in such a rotten way. Evangeline's her daughter; she learned from her mother. I'm not convinced that she wasn't just trying to save her own skin. If Evangeline was really behind this, why did you say to take care of Lady Millicent first?" he asked. I wrinkled my brow, frustrated and trying to think.

"I was probably wrong to suggest that idea," I stated, thinking over my actions in the past several hours. Leo nodded, and I frowned. "She asked for mercy. I know you don't believe her, but I do. I need to talk to her!" I exclaimed, walking away from Leo. I knew I was behaving rashly, but I didn't want Lady Millicent to die. She may have been guilty of a lot of different crimes, but I could see the honest repentance in her eyes. That had to count for something!

"Where are you going?" Leo shouted after me.

I turned around, determination in my eyes.

"I'm going to go see my stepmother." With that, I left the throne room, leaving everyone in my wake confused, especially the King and Queen.

"If she doesn't get herself killed first, she'll do well as queen," said the Queen, nodding in approval.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for a criminal, stepmother or not!" he exclaimed, chasing after me. I kept my brusque pace, frustrated. "You don't know where the dungeons are, and you won't be allowed access without the proper protocol. Besides, I'm not going to let you kill yourself, despite all noble intentions," he said. I whipped around and faced him.

"Please Leo! At least let me go and talk to her, at least to find out the truth of the matter. I need closure. Lead me there, but let me talk to her alone," I begged. Leo sighed.

"Follow me. But I'll be waiting right outside the door. All the guard has to do is signal me, and I will be right there if anything happens," he stated, clearly upset by this whole situation. I knew my actions were frustrating him, but I had to talk to my stepmother.

After several minutes of following a frustrated Leo, I finally found Lady Millicent locked in a cold and wet prison cell, with a heavy iron door with a small, barred window on it. Soldiers patrolled the corridors. They watched us closely, yet gave us space. She looked up at me, rather frightened. A lot had changed in her today. Well, maybe it wasn't just today. She'd been progressing towards this state for a while.

"Mari? What are you doing here? Why have you come?" she asked. I smiled. Perhaps I was mad. Maybe that was the reason why I bore no ill will towards her. Or maybe it was because I knew Evangeline was the guilty one.

"I…I don't want you to die. I can see your honest confession and desire for redemption. Lady Millicent, what's going on? What brought you to this point of treason? Why?" I asked. She sighed, closing her eyes. It was then that I realized that she was not young, as she had so often tried to appear.

"It was so many years ago, I can hardly remember. I grew up here in Hetar, as did my husband, Alexander. We loved each other so much, and I soon had a baby girl, Evangeline. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we had to move to Queric. But we were both legally from Corvaux; and when my husband died, he was buried in Corvaux. I was heartbroken. Bridget was only a baby with no memories of her father. Evangeline saw what his death did to me. She's very intelligent. We traveled to Hetar for the funeral, and a crazy idea struck me. What if I could, through my magic, raise him from the dead? Bridget could have a father, and Evangeline would not be so power-hungry; Alexander could teach her right from wrong better than I ever could. I was not a particularly capable mother, and I knew it. I needed Alexander. So on a dark night, I sat by his grave, trying to bring him back to me. In short, it went terribly awry. I succeeded in bringing his body back to life, but there was no soul. It was not my Alexander, the one I loved. It was just a body that moved on its own. It was a gruesome sight to behold, and I tried to undo my work. But by that time, I had attracted the attention of some of the villagers, who quickly formed a mob out of fear. Fear of me, fear of my failed magic. I was taken to trial, where I tried to use my magic to manipulate the people into letting me go. I had good intentions; for if I was let go, then I would simply leave in peace. But I went about it in the wrong manner. My sorcery was quickly detected, and they banished me. But some rogue guards decided to take it upon themselves to destroy me. I assumed they were under orders from the King. My children were practically orphans, at that point. But we escaped. Evangeline and I used magic to save the three of us.

Even when I found out that the King, Prince Leo's father, had not ordered my death, I still bore hatred for him. Evangeline became manipulative, and Bridget was silenced. My anger festered in me for many years, until I met your father. I finally began to heal. But Evangeline, my daughter, gifted in magic, suggested that we use this plot to take revenge. She wanted the power all along; it was never about the trial. Part of me wanted to act against the King, part of me wanted to ignore everything and go on living. But it was too late. My hatred won over, and here I am. If I could take back my actions, I would," she finished. I nodded, trying to process her story. So it was true, then! Evangeline was the guilty one, not her mother. She was controlling Lady Millicent's behavior!

"Listen, if I can find Evangeline, she can be punished, not you. She's the guilty one. It was her magic, her corruption, which led you down this path. I'll figure something out. She's the one who truly deserves this," I said, walking back to the doorway where Leo was no doubt trying to eavesdrop. As I was leaving, Lady Millicent stepped right up to the barred window in the heavy prison door, her gray eyes glimmering with fear and madness. Or was it prediction?

"She'll come back. She'll try to find me; I know she will. In her eyes, I have failed. Watch yourself, Mari. Evangeline is far worse an enemy than I." With that said, I left. As soon as I walked out of the dungeons, Leo instantly questioned me.

"What did she say? What did you find out?" he asked. I quickly recounted all of what Lady Millicent had told me.

"I was right, Leo. Evangeline is the guilty one! If Lady Millicent could pledge her loyalty to the King, she could technically be freed, right? And then we could catch Evangeline, and all would be well, correct?" I asked. Leo frowned.

"It's not a simple as that, Mari! As nice as it would be, we can't just run a kingdom on forgiveness and hope in mankind. There is justice and punishment for wrongdoing to take into consideration. Trust me, Mari, I've had that information forced down my throat my whole life," he replied. I sighed, unhappy.

"But don't my arguments for Lady Millicent matter at all?" I asked. Leo paused, thinking.

"I can try and convince my father to let her vow allegiance and set her free. Then once we capture Evangeline…" he started.

"Justice will have been administered," I finished. Leo nodded, smiling gently.

"I don't get it. She made your life a living nightmare for so long, yet you're so ready to forgive her and let her go. You love so deeply, it's incredible. You'll make a brilliant queen," he said. I smiled, slightly embarrassed. I looked down, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I really was going to be the queen someday, a fact that still had not sunk in yet.

"I don't understand it either, to be perfectly honest. But sometimes I wish I were more like you, Leo. You listen to others and make wiser decisions because of it. You think and then act. You balance out my rashness. We'll be an unstoppable team," I replied. Leo grinned and took my hand and kissed it gently. My heart fluttered, and his gaze shifted ever so slightly to my lips. He quickly made eye contact with me again, and I blushed, remembering our first kiss—the very first time he confessed his love—and our second one, a quick peck right before he proposed. Finally, there was the moment when neither of us was particularly sure whether we would live or die. It seemed that our kisses were only ever under adverse situations, save for the second kiss. Part of me wished that he would kiss me now. We had been through a lot together. I knew he was thinking something similar. It was then that I truly realized how boundless my love for Leo was, how much I would love him for eternity. There was so much more about him I had to learn, and I was excited by the fact that we would have our whole lives to spend discovering who the other person was. Something about the sanctity and blessing of marriage finally clicked in me.

"We ought to go back to the throne room so I can speak with my father," he said, still looking me in the eye. I nodded.

"Yes, let's go," I replied. Leo smiled, and my pulse quickened. I realized that he hadn't let go of my hand. My heart seemed to catch in my throat, and I couldn't help but grin. We held hands as we walked back to the throne room. It was truly magical.


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone stared at us as we entered the throne room. We seemed to get that reaction a lot. I looked out the window and realized that it was already past dawn by now. The King looked at us expectantly.

"I'm assuming your…diplomatic mission was successful?" he asked, although I could not tell whether that was a question or a statement. I curtsied respectfully, and answered.

"Your Highness, I was right about Lady Millicent. She has not been acting of her own accord, but rather through the persuasion and wicked magic of her daughter, Evangeline, the one who took Prince Leo. Lady Millicent won't hurt me; she wants to be set free from everything she's done. And once Evangeline arrives and is captured, proper punishment can be administered," I said, stifling a yawn. When did I last sleep?

"And how do we know Evangeline will show up? And if she does, how do you suggest that we capture and arrest her?" asked the King. I pursed my lips together.

"She will show up. I know she will. She can't leave this unfinished. As for the capture, I am sure my grandmother will be willing and able to help. Your soldiers are strong and her fairy magic is powerful. Yes, even though she is a fairy, she does not hate the humans. Rather, I know she has been a huge help keeping the violence to a minimum. It is possible, Your Highness," I answered. My knees nearly gave out, and I tried my hardest to stay upright. It dawned on me that I had probably been up for about twenty-four hours straight, now.

"Mari! You need to get some rest!" exclaimed Leo. I shook my head.

"I want to wait until they catch Evangeline!" I protested, the thought of catching her pushing adrenaline through my veins, keeping me alert. Leo frowned.

"Mari, we don't know when she will show up, if she even shows up at all. How long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?" he asked, yawning. The King chuckled.

"I think all of us need to get some rest," stated the King. I realized that all of us had been up all night long trying to get everything under control. I sighed, knowing he was right. I could argue with Leo, but I couldn't disobey the King.

"Mari, would you rather stay here for the night? We could arrange for a coach to take you home if you would prefer, though," offered the Queen. Leo shook his head.

"I'd feel better if she stayed here. That way, if Evangeline tried to harm her while she slept, we would have soldiers here to protect her," he said, putting his arm around me protectively. I was too tired to argue. Besides, he was being sweet. The Queen nodded, and ordered a room to be set up for me.

I drowsily followed a servant to my room and instantly fell asleep on the bed, without even changing into a nightgown.

I awoke shortly after midday. I quickly put on a simple purple dress that had been provided for me. I rushed through the halls of the castle, trying to find the dining hall. Why was this castle so big and confusing?

Finally, I ran into Leo, who just laughed at my lack of a sense of direction. He kept me company while I ravenously ate my eggs and toast. Leo chuckled.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of eggs. Leo just laughed harder. "What?" I demanded. He smirked.

"You're cute." I put my hands on my hips.

"Leo!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Am I not allowed to tell my future wife that I think she's the prettiest girl in the world?" I blushed.

"Of course you are! It's just…I guess I'm not used to it. We used to have to hide just our friendship, and now that everyone knows we're engaged, it's a little unreal," I replied. Leo nodded knowingly. He looked like he was about to say something, but the Queen walked in, and I curtsied as Leo bowed.

"Mari? Would you like a tour of the castle?" she asked. I nodded. "Follow me. I shall be your guide." I quickly wiped my mouth and followed her.

As soon as Leo was out of earshot, she spoke.

"I heard that you were lost this morning, so I figured that a tour would be necessary. That, and I must speak to you," she stated. My stomach dropped, and I quickly became nervous. The Queen needed to speak to me. The same Queen that plagued Leo over finding a wife for years. The same Queen that could easily break off our engagement, whether we liked it or not. This was strange.

"Miss Mariella, you are marrying my son, the Prince of Corvaux. Someday he will be King. And someday you will be Queen. I do not know you, but I have seen a glimpse of your character. You are courageous; you have a strong sense of justice and love. You have a strong spirit. But you are quick-tempered and act without thinking. Are you prepared to take on the role of a wife and future Queen? Can you and will you love my son forever, even when he and his Kingdom are suffering? Will you support him in his decisions? Can you keep your head in tough diplomatic decisions?" she asked, stopping the tour. I paused for a moment, thinking over my answer.

"Your Highness, I am not perfect. No, I still feel like a child. And you are right; I do behave rashly. But if there is one thing I know, it is that I love Leo. I could not imagine living life without him. I will support him in every way, but if I fear that he is doing something wrong, I am not afraid to voice my concerns. I want what is best for Leo and what is best for the kingdom. While I expect it not to be easy, I say quite hopefully that we can work together not only to be an excellent husband and wife, but an excellent King and Queen as well. But I still have much to learn," I replied. The Queen smiled.

"I have faith in you," she answered. I smiled, overjoyed that the Queen approved of me. A wave of relief passed over me. Maybe this would work out.

We finished the tour, and I passed the rest of the day in the library with Leo, under the watchful eye of the librarian. That evening, around dinner, we were met with a surprise. Lady Millicent had been set free.

We all rushed to the throne room to meet her.

"We caught the little witch, milord. She's in the dungeons now, heavily guarded," stated the Captain of the Guard. The King nodded.

"Excellent! Don't take your eye off her for a second. She shall be executed tomorrow, in place of her mother," ordered the King. The Captain nodded. Lady Millicent turned to me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mari, please. I'm grateful for your willingness to set me free, but is there any possible way you could free Evangeline as well? Despite her crimes, she is still my daughter; I don't want to see her executed," she said. She then turned to the King.

"Please Your Highness, I beg you to consider a kinder sentence!" I bit my lip, nearly overwhelmed with sympathy for her. I held very little sympathy for Evangeline, however. Lady Millicent fell to the ground in front of the King.

"I have made my decision," replied the King sternly. "You know the punishment for treason. The law must be obeyed."

"Evangeline is a threat that must be eliminated," added Leo. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"It's the truth!" he replied. Men. Were they all that blunt?

"Well you could have been a bit nicer about it," I commented. Leo crossed his arms.

"And how would you suggest that I go about it instead?" he inquired, rather impatient.

"Oh I don't know! Try a little tact, perhaps. You heard her. Criminal or not, Evangeline is still her daughter," I replied. Leo frowned.

"Just drop the subject, Mari. I said what I did, and tactful or not, it was the truth. Surely you can't argue with that." I wrinkled my nose in frustration.

"No, I really can't. But I still think some tact is in order," I muttered. Leo nodded.

"I suppose. In any case, when we're ruling the kingdom, you can deal with the nefarious criminals. I find they're often disguised as politicians," he muttered. I had to hold back a small giggle at his disdain towards the superfluous noblemen. But now wasn't the time for giggling: Lady Millicent was still on her knees before the King, in tears, begging for forgiveness.

"Do you, Millicent Hortensia Clemens Astor, swear fealty to the Crown of Corvaux?" asked the King. Lady Millicent got down on her knees.

"Yes, milord," she answered. She kissed the King's signet, and he ordered her to rise.

"You have sworn your loyalty to me. Now you must earn my trust." At that moment, a servant slipped out of the shadows. When had that servant appeared?

"A toast, my King, for the redeemed prisoner?" asked the servant. The King frowned, hesitant. However, he quickly changed his demeanor to an eager demand for wine. Strange, it seemed only a moment ago he was more likely to throw her out of Corvaux rather than give her a toast. What had changed? An even more pertinent question was why the sudden change in attitude? The same servant swiftly brought out five glasses of wine. We raised our goblets.

"To Lady Millicent, my stepmother who has finally found her peace of mind and hope for the future," I declared.

"To Lady Millicent," the others echoed. We each took a sip out of our glasses. Something wasn't right. Who was that servant, and why did he look familiar?

Suddenly, Lady Millicent began to shake. Her face turned deathly white. The glass slipped from her hand onto the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. The wine spilled all over the floor. Lady Millicent's eyes rolled back, and she collapsed. I gasped and stood closer to Leo. I couldn't help the tears that welled into my eyes. She had finally been at peace…I dropped down to the ground next to her.

"Lady Millicent! Stepmother!" I cried. I shook my head. It couldn't be. It just couldn't! Leo tried to pull me away, but I resisted. It…it just wasn't possible!

I don't know when the physician entered. At that point, I stood up and buried my face into Leo's chest. The physician's verdict hung solemnly in the room, echoing hollowly like the sound of a gong in the midst of silence.

"She's dead." I turned back toward the physician and Lady Millicent's body.

"No! She can't be! She was going to start over! She was going to have a good life and finally be happy!" I exclaimed, nearly going into hysterics.

"Mari," Leo whispered in my ear. "Mari." I slowly allowed myself to listen to his comforting voice of reason.

"Oh Leo, she just can't be dead!" Leo looked down.

"I'm so sorry, Mari." No one particularly knew what to say, especially when the physician announced that she had been poisoned. My heart was inflamed with fear and anger. Who would do such a terrible thing? Even in my grief, I had a terrible hunch that I knew exactly who it was. We all looked at each other in shock and horror. But if it was who I thought it was, then why weren't the rest of us dead as well? Then an even worse thought came to mind. Who's to say that our glasses weren't poisoned as well? My breakfast was no longer agreeing with my stomach, and tears fell from my eyes like raindrops. Why was this so cruel and perfectly ironic?


	32. Chapter 32

Deep down, I knew it was Evangeline. It explained everything, the quick capture, the familiar servant, and the King's sudden change in attitude. Why hadn't I said something? I'd had my suspicions all along. My suspicions were finally confirmed when a soldier rushed into the throne room. He bowed respectfully.

"Your Majesty, the prisoner is gone," he said, trying to catch his breath. The King was clearly disturbed by this, and began barking orders.

"Search the castle! Leo, take a company of soldiers and search the perimeter," he ordered.

"Yes Father," he replied, running off to meet the soldiers. In the rush, no one noticed me. I quickly ran off. They would never find her in time. If they did, they didn't stand a chance of capturing her.

I snuck out through the servant's gate, running into the royal gardens. Evangeline stood at the exit, ready to run.

"Stop!" I shouted. Evangeline whipped around and smiled.

"You think you can stop me? What are you going to do? Hunt me down and kill me?" she laughed. "You're too weak. You don't have your prince here or your little fairy godmother to help you now. Besides, the soldiers can't see me. If you sounded the alarm, no one would believe you." I bit my lip, trying not to show any fear. I walked a step closer to her.

"Why did you do it, Evangeline? She was your mother!" I exclaimed. Evangeline smirked.

"Yes, she was my mother, but she was weak. She got in the way of my rise to power, and so I eliminated her. But I'm sure you know I could have easily killed all of you. It would have been opportune, no?" she began. I nodded slowly and fearfully. Why had I gone after her alone?

"I have different plans for you, pig. Plans for you, plans for the King and Queen, and plans for that special little prince of yours." She disappeared in a black mist, and reappeared right behind me.

"Besides, I like playing with your mind," she whispered. Chills ran down my spine. I had to get away from her. A noise suddenly came from outside the gardens, and my heart sank. They wouldn't find her. What would they do when they saw me standing beside the flowers all alone? But could I make Evangeline think that she would soon meet her demise?

'They're coming for you, Evangeline. You will be caught," I stated. Evangeline just laughed.

"Not if I'm not here," she sneered. Once more, she disappeared into a black mist and reappeared in a tree right outside the garden.

"See if they can find me like this," she said, disappearing into mist once more. I chased after her, but it was like chasing after the wind. The only way I was able to keep up with her was by the sound of maniacal laughter and the small trail of smoke she left behind.

It was a foolish move, and I knew it. More than likely, chasing Evangeline would place me in a terrible position. But the guards certainly couldn't catch her. And even though I knew I didn't stand a chance, I had more of a chance detaining her than the soldiers. And so I ran after her. I saw three different Evangelines before me, one headed in the direction of the forest, one toward the city, and another one toward the desert. Only one of them was real. If the other two were projections, then something could easily pass through them. As they ran in different directions, I threw three little pebbles at them. Two evaporated instantly. The third, however, facing the city, evaporated much slower, almost a second too late. I could tell that it was the real Evangeline, and not just an apparition.

And so I found myself running through the city. People stared as I ran, seemingly chasing nothing. We wound up right outside the clock tower.

"Have you figured it out yet, pig?" she asked, her voice echoing all around me. She appeared in front of me, and then disappeared just as quickly, going inside the tower. I followed her inside and raced to keep up.

We reached the top, and suddenly I found myself with nowhere to go. The mechanics of the clock moved smoothly, ticking to the beat of my heart. Evangeline had disappeared yet again. I found myself facing the back of the face of the clock. I turned all around, searching for Evangeline.

"Evangeline! Show yourself!" I demanded. More laughter surrounded me.

"You really are a foolish little pig, aren't you? You have nowhere to go. You're stuck here with me. But of course, I won't be here long. I have a Prince to engage myself to. Goodbye, pig," she said. She waved her hand, and I found myself disappearing in the same black mist. I wanted to scream, but found myself unable to. As I was in the mist, I heard her voice.

"You're no longer engaged to Leo; I am," she said. The next thing I knew, I was actually inside the face of the clock. In front of me there was a glass wall and a perfect view of the entire city. Behind me stood the hands of the clock.

"Let me out of here! Evangeline! Let me go!" I screamed. I could hear her laugh echoing all around me.

"Your time is almost up. At the strike of the hour, you'll be dead. Enjoy your slow and painful death in my special prison."

A wave of anger passed over me, and I pounded on the glass wall. Oh how I loathed her! She'd tried to tear Leo and me apart before and failed. What made her so sure that she could succeed this time? My heart sunk. I knew exactly how. Magic. The same magic that she'd been using to keep everything going her way for practically her entire life. And now it was magic that would slowly kill me.

I kept pounding the glass, but to no avail. No one could hear me up in the clock. No one even knew where I was! Even after marking my path, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to come and find me. A stray tear rolled down my cheek, but I brushed it away. I would not cry! I would be strong, and I would figure a way out of this in order to stop Evangeline. Silverspark! I could call Silverspark!

**_Silverspark! Help me! I'm stuck in the clock tower! _**Nothing. **_Silverspark, can you hear me? _**Silence. Evangeline…she must have placed a barrier around the tower. What else did she do to it? I could have been sitting in a death trap for all I knew. No Silverspark. No Allodia. Allodia was probably working with the fairies again, and if I couldn't contact Silverspark, I certainly wouldn't be able to contact her. But I would not lose hope. Even if Evangeline were planning on manipulating everyone to steal away my fiancée, I would not lose hope.

But I began to lose energy. I could slowly feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I looked at the hands of the clock, ticking ominously. With each movement of the minute hand, my strength drained a little more. Evangeline had probably put another spell on the clock. If I didn't find a way out, I had a terrible hunch that I would die in the tower, invisible to the rest of the world.

The hour drew nearer, and my strength was almost gone. It was most likely that at the strike of the hour, I would be dead. Evangeline and her powerful magic! She would not be rid of me this easily! My skin crawled every time I was around her. She had destroyed my life!

The more I thought about Evangeline, the angrier I became. She had been my personal adversary for the better part of four years. I could have had a family again! Everything would be normal again, had she not manipulated everyone! It was all her fault that everything was so messed up! In a sudden burst of anger, I took off one of my shoes—the ones made of fairy glass—and threw it at the glass wall. And although the throw was weak due to my lack of energy, a small chip appeared in the glass, and I smiled. This was a nice development. Once more, Allodia had helped me out of another mess. Allodia had once told me that fairy glass was unable to be broken. Well, I was about to test that out.

Using the heel of the shoe, I pounded and pounded on the glass wall. With each blow, I could feel the energy leaving me. Slowly, the cracks kept extending farther and farther. With a final pound, the heel struck the glass and shattered it. I smiled, but soon realized that this really did not help; it only made me more likely to fall. Carefully, I tried to put my shoe back on, but slipped due to my lack of energy. I found myself nearly tumbling to my death, had I not grabbed the ledge just in time. I screamed, but not because of the height of the tower. The glass was broken unevenly, and there were some shards of glass still in place around the edges. I bit my tongue, trying to ignore the pain of glass being embedded into my palm. I could either let go and fall to my death, or keep holding on and suffer the glass. I had to try and hold on, try to pull myself back up.

My hands slipped, and I winced in pain. My grip was not strong, and the blood was not helping. I knew I could not last long. My left and slipped, and I nearly fell. I scrambled to cling to the ledge with both hands, but the effort proved too much. My grip had failed, and I was falling with no one there to catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Literal cliffhanger! :D<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

I landed hard on something large and furry. Silverspark.

**_Thank you, Silverspark, _**I said. I had been certain that I was going to end up as a stain on the ground below.

**_I'm always here to get you out of a mess. And you're certainly almost always in a mess. Now let me guess, Evangeline did this? _**I nodded.

"Yes, she did."

**_Then let's go and rid ourselves of her once and for all! _**I chuckled, and ordered Silverspark back to the castle. My palms stung as we flew, and the blood kept flowing. The glass had cut deep, and there were a few chunks still embedded. But I had to keep flying; we had to get to the castle.

**_Are you okay, Mari? _**I shrugged.

"Just tired. Evangeline rigged the clock with magical barriers and an energy-draining spell to kill me on the hour. And the glass…some of it is still in my palm. It makes me weak. But keep on flying! We need to get to the castle to stop Evangeline," I replied. Silverspark nodded and kept flying.

We reached the castle quickly, and Silverspark made sure I got inside safely. My head spun as I opened the doors to the throne room. Black spots clouded my vision.

"Leo!" I cried out. My vision blurred as the world around me spun, and I collapsed onto the ground. I saw Leo shouting, and then rushing over to me. I blinked heavily, and realized that he was bending down next to me.

"Mari? Mari! Say something!" he exclaimed. I looked at him, and then at Evangeline.

"Catch and kill Evangeline," I said weakly. I sighed, and allowed myself to relax. As the world faded to black, I heard shouts and saw people rushing all around. Purple mist? Swords clanked, Evangeline laughed. The strike of the clock on the hour that should have killed me…black smoke.

"Mari!" The shout echoed in my ears, ringing loudly. Leo's cry and the dong of the clock were the last sounds I heard before I passed out.

I woke up in my own bed, my head pounding. I soon realized that my palms were no longer hurting, nor did I feel weak. I sighed and tried to sit up.

The door opened, and Leo and Allodia stepped inside. Allodia rushed up to me.

"I leave to be with the fairies for a day, and I come back to find you practically unconscious, and nearly dead from blood loss and Evangeline's spell. Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, that this was the end," she asked, tears threatening to spill out of her violet eyes. I smiled weakly, and Leo walked up to my bedside.

"I'll make sure she keeps that promise. I don't know if I can handle her that far away from me anymore," he replied.

I shrugged. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try. What happened after I blacked out? I think I saw your arrival, Allodia. But what happened to Evangeline? Did you capture her? Is she dead yet?" I asked. Leo and Allodia looked at each other and frowned.

"Mari, we tried our hardest. But her powers are strong," started Leo.

"I nearly subdued her, for fairy magic is far more powerful than the unnatural magic of a witch, but she managed to escape. I fear…well, never mind. Evangeline is gone," finished Allodia, nodding in agreement with Leo. I wrinkled my brow. That wasn't what I was hoping to hear.

"Gone? As in, for good? How do we know she won't come back and do even more damage! The only way we know for certain that she won't cause problems is if she is certainly dead!" I exclaimed. "Gone…I don't know whether to scream or celebrate." Leo seemed stiff, and I could tell that something was on his mind.

"Leo…" I started.

"Leo, why don't you go let your parents know that she is awake," she suggested gently. Leo nodded and left. I looked at Allodia quizzically. After all, she had just cut into the conversation. What was going on?

"Is Leo alright? I thought he would be glad that I'm safe," I commented. Allodia frowned, and looked me straight in the eye. I could tell something was on her mind, too.

"Allodia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mari, listen to me," she sighed, clearly upset. "You need to keep your feet on the ground! You're always off doing something heroic, away from Leo. You're out there nearly getting yourself killed. How much time have you two had together where it hasn't been interrupted by something happening where you rush off to be a hero? It hurts him, Mari. He won't say it, but I can see it in his eyes. He wants to be with you, and not when you're just getting out of trouble. He loves you, and I know you love him. But stop and think about how you feel when he goes out and puts himself in danger. It kills him to see you like this, Mari. Just think about that. Now, I'm going to go get you some food. Stay here and rest," she ordered. As I sat there and thought, I realized that she was absolutely right.

When she came back, she told me of what happened to my hands. It hadn't been good, and I probably would have had many problems with them, had she not stepped in and used her magic. They would still be scarred, but useable. I thanked her.

"The spell was terrible. I'm impressed that you lived. You were nearing the appointed hour of death," said Allodia.

"I'm glad I survived. I…I couldn't do that to Leo. Or to you or Silverspark," I replied. A brief smile crossed Allodia's face.

"We love you, Mari. I don't know what we'd do if anything happened to you. I'm just sorry I haven't always been able to protect you," she stated. I wrinkled my brow, trying to process what she meant. Allodia had always been very dear to me.

"What do you mean? You're always there when I need you. You help me out of rocky situations," I replied. Allodia lowered her head.

"No. I wasn't there when you were put in the clock. I wasn't there when you were trapped in the cellar. I've failed you in many ways, Mari. My connections with the fairies has made me a failure with my own family," she sighed. I shook my head.

"Allodia, don't say that! You've saved my life countless times. You were like a mother to me, growing up. You helped me when I first met Leo. You were there when I first realized I was in love with him. You were there for me when the other kids taunted me. And I survived the cellar. I was fine," I answered.

Allodia looked up at me. "But I should have been there to get you out. Yes, in the beginning, I was making sure that they didn't find us, and once they did, I made sure that they didn't kill either of us. But I should have stopped working with the fairies long enough to make sure you were happy. I kept working with them, trying to reverse the damage their hatred has done. Only through subtle connections and the occasional manipulation was I able to convince them to allow me on the Council. Had I not repented of my past actions with the humans, it is certain that they would have killed the both of us. But I'm not proud of it. I'm your grandmother, and I promised your mother I would protect you from all harm, whatever the cost. I should have been with you, not gallivanting all over the kingdom, gaining power amongst my people," she persisted.

I chuckled. "Sounds like it runs in the family. You were still protecting me; you were making sure there was no possible way that they would kill me. Your devotion is something to be proud of. Allodia, I've always loved you like family, even before I knew we were related. I don't know what I would have done without you by my side," I replied. Allodia smiled and embraced me.

"You remind me so much of your mother," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Allodia." We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Mari, there are still those among the fairies that would like to see you dead. Powerful fairies, even, whose hatred I cannot quell. Even though there are those in power who show more sympathy toward the humans now, it is not nearly enough, in my opinion. Despite being on the Council, I cannot control what the fairies do. Just…be careful, Mari," she said.

"I will."

Allodia stood up.

"I…I am needed downstairs. I shall leave you here to rest," she stated quickly. I nodded, and she left.

I sat and read for a while, until I realized I was hungry. I made my way down to the dining hall, only taking a few wrong turns on the way. Leo was not there, and no one explained why. The King and Queen were there, as was Allodia. We ate in silence.


	34. Chapter 34

After dinner, I sat some more in my room, reading. I realized it was quite late, and tried to fall asleep. But try as I may, I simply could not. Memories of my nights in the cellar plagued me. I got up and quietly walked out of my room. A short walk and fresh air would help me. It always did.

I strolled out to the balcony and sat down on the stone bench. The stars glimmered like diamonds in the sky, and the cool night breeze refreshed me. The crescent moon lit up the evening sky.

Why wasn't Leo at dinner? Was it because of what Allodia told me earlier? Were my actions really hurting him that much?

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked a voice behind me. Leo! I stood up and curtsied to him, although I hadn't done that for years.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, too?" I retorted. Leo laughed.

"Sit down, Mari. And please, don't curtsy. You're my fiancée, you don't need to curtsy to me," he replied. I did so, and looked down. We sat there in silence for several rather awkward moments.

"Do you really want to know what happened after you passed out?" asked Leo. I nodded.

"Yes, that would be nice to know," I replied. Leo sighed, his demeanor softening, but still rather stiff.

"We tried to apprehend Evangeline, but could not, as you already know. After she left, which wasn't long after you had arrived, our focus was entirely on you, of course. You were still. There was quite a bit of blood, especially where your hands had touched. You were so pale, Mari. We all thought you were dead, but no one wanted to mention it. Your death is something that is just…unthinkable. The physician examined you, giving us the good news that you were still alive. He removed the rest of the glass, and Allodia was able to use her magic to help heal the damaged muscle and tendons. She also put a healing salve on them to help the skin heal faster," he explained. Everything was silent for a moment. I didn't know what to say. Leo broke the silence with a question. It had clearly been on his mind for a while.

"Mari, why didn't you tell me you were part fairy?" he asked. My cheeks flushed, and I realized that I never had the chance to tell him of my lineage. Part of me wondered if that was what had been bothering him this whole time.

"I never had the chance. I found out about it while I was under the watchful eye of Lady Millicent, during the torturous years where I was unable to see you," I answered.

"You could have told me at the ball," he retorted. I pursed my lips.

"Right, I could have told you while you didn't even recognize me. Or maybe I could have told you while we were busy fighting Evangeline, who had just kidnapped you! Oh yes, by the way, Leo, even though we might die at the hand of this tyrannical and psychotic witch, I'm part fairy," I snapped. Leo crossed his arms.

"There's no need to get snippy," he said. I looked down, upset and frustrated.

"You were the one getting snippy first," I mumbled. Oh, how I hated fighting with him!

"No, I was simply a little upset that you hadn't told me the truth about who you were," he replied. "It just seems to me like you're not telling me the whole truth about who you are like you used to." I sighed, running my hand through my hair, which was a veritable mass of tangles.

"I would have, had I had the chance. I'm not trying to lie to you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I want to be totally myself around you. I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you and for being snippy. For trying to be the hero of the hour. I don't know what's wrong with me," I said. I turned and looked up at Leo, my eyes welling up. I suddenly felt ashamed for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" I sighed. I'd had a lot on my mind lately. "I guess I…" I wanted to tell Leo, but I knew he wouldn't be happy. Having no friends during my time in captivity, there was no one to talk to.

"What is it, Mari? Talk to me. Please," persisted Leo, looking attentive and sympathetic. I took a deep breath.

"I…it's just that…I really don't see how you or anyone else can love me," I said quietly. "I do so many stupid things…I act and then think, I don't do what I should when I should, and I try to be a hero when everything is so impossible. I just don't get it, and I don't deserve it. You're valiant and kind, you know what to say most of the time, and you're so logical and wonderful. Besides, you're a handsome prince."

"Where is this coming from, Mari? I love you so much, and I know Allodia does, too. You mean so much to me. I've never heard you talk like this before. At least not like this. Please don't think that about yourself, Mari," he replied, grasping my hands in his. I looked down. Why was this so hard to say, yet so easy at the same time?

"You don't live with Evangeline for four years without having it affect you," I whispered. "Every morning she called to me, 'get up you worthless pig!' and continued like that for the whole day. After four years, you start to believe it, even if you don't want to. And if I was extra insubordinate, whatever that meant for her, I'd get a lashing and no supper. After two years" A stray tear dripped down my face. It was the first time I'd told Leo the true horrors of my stepfamily. It brought up so many emotions in me, so many nightmares that I'd had about Evangeline coming after me, so many silent heartbreaks, that I finally let out my hurt inside. I cried. Leo wrapped me into his arms, letting me grieve.

"If I had only know," he lamented, holding me tight. "It's all okay now. You're safe. You're so beautiful, with the biggest heart of anyone I know. I love you so much; I'll take your fears and your scars away." I sat up and looked into his smiling eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. My tears slowed, and using his thumb, Leo wiped them away. We kissed. Everything about Leo took my breath away. After a few moments, we parted and gazed up at the evening sky, Leo's arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder. I sighed, feeling secure and peaceful once more.

"Did the incident with Evangeline really bother you as much as Allodia said?" I asked after several moments of comfortable silence. I wasn't sure if bringing it up now was a very wise idea, but I needed to know if Allodia was right. Leo turned and looked at me.

"It nearly killed me, seeing you there on the ground, unsure whether or not you were alive. For a moment, I was angry with you for running off like that. For doing something stupid. And then I thought about what it would be like if you really were dead. I couldn't live without you, Mari," he answered.

"Then, for all our sakes, I won't do that kind of thing anymore. I won't be the hero. I couldn't do that to you. I love you too much to act upon situations that benefit myself. I'd do anything for you, Leo," I replied. He smiled, and I stifled a yawn.

"I think it's time for you to get to sleep," he said, grinning and stifling a chuckle.

"But I like being out here with you," I protested, shaking my head. This night had been so perfect and healing for me. Leo was my best friend, and I really did need him.

"We could both use the rest. It's been a long day," he answered. I nodded, and we walked back into the castle, hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile when I was with him. We stopped at the door in front of my room. We stood there, facing each other for a few moments.

"What if we spent tomorrow together, just you and me, like we used to? We'd meet inside the gardens, of course," he suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I would like that. I would like that very much," I replied. I just couldn't stop smiling! Leo leaned down, and kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Mari," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Leo." I entered my room and curled up in my bed. I was so giddy from being with him, that I almost couldn't sleep the rest of the night. But somehow, I fell asleep and dreamed of Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, Mari and I have a love for midnight walks in common. Unlike Mari, though, I don't have a special someone to share it with. Oh well. STARGAZING WITH MY BFFS ALL THE WAY!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**I should sleep.**

* * *

><p>We spent next day together, as planned, wandering the gardens and reminiscing. Had anyone seen us, we would have looked like two foolish children, laughing and being silly. We didn't let anyone bother us, and we hid like children if one of the servants came looking for us. It was our day together, and no one would spoil it. Indeed, it was a grand day that we spent together. We even managed to have a splendid picnic in the garden.<p>

After the picnic, however, things began to get messy. We went back to the castle, where a servant came to fetch us. We were wanted in the throne room. There was a reason why they had been searching for us all day.

We entered respectfully, with Leo bowing and me curtsying. Allodia stood there, her face looking grim. My heart sank, and a knot grew in my stomach. The King rose.

"I hate to end your day together so soon, but I am afraid it must be done. An army of fairies has been spotted moving this way. Several of our men have gone ahead to find out what they want," explained the King. He turned to me, and I glanced nervously at Allodia. The King wrinkled his brow, noticing that I was uncomfortable with this.

"They have discovered that they are after a person, a certain young princess-to-be. Mariella, it is you they seek. In exchange for you, they will not attack," he finished. I looked at Leo and shook my head. I turned to Allodia.

"I thought…I thought you solved the diplomatic matters with them! I thought I was safe! Besides, it's a great danger to everyone, going out there and fighting just to protect one girl!" I exclaimed. Leo wrapped his arm around me.

"I had no idea they were planning this! They accepted me into their community, made me a member of the Council, even. They were making great improvements. But clearly their hatred has not been sated," she replied. "Mari, listen to me. You don't need to go and give yourself up. I will go and help stop them. If need be, I will have them take me instead of you. Very few of them like me. Many still see me as a traitor, although they see that in order for peace, they need a fairy with a human perspective. I am still a full-blooded fairy. Your Highness, this will end quickly and quietly, with no violence necessary." Leo looked at me, straight in the eye.

"I can't lose you. Not like I almost lost you yesterday. If Allodia is right, there will be no need for you to sacrifice yourself, either," he said. I shook my head.

"Think of the kingdom, Leo. If I stay, there is a large chance that they will attack, ruining the lives of your people! Many of the troops would either be killed or injured. It's not worth it, Leo. I'd give my life for the sake of Corvaux. For you," I replied. Leo refused.

"You said you'd stop playing hero. Your life is worth so much more to me than that," he stated. I frowned.

"This is foolishness, Leo! You would sacrifice your men, your kingdom just to protect one person! Think with your head, Leo!" I exclaimed. He turned to me, frustration in his eyes.

"You would be one to talk. Father, I will ready the troops. We will meet the fairies in battle today." Leo walked off, upset. I frowned. There was no way this would end well.

The King approached his son. "Leo, think about what you are willing to sacrifice," he implored.

Leo turned to face him. "Father, an adversary is at our doorstep. It would be foolishness not to face them. I am of age. I shall lead our troops," he replied. I ran up to Leo. Perhaps there was still a chance for peace, or someway that he would see sense.

"Leo, listen to your father! What if you are killed on the battlefield? Corvaux would have no heir and I would have no husband!" I exclaimed.

"We already discussed this, Mari. You told me you would stop playing hero," he replied. I frowned.

"That doesn't mean you should start being the hero! I couldn't bear it if I lost you!" I protested. Leo shook his head.

"It is my duty to protect the people of Corvaux when facing an adversary. All of the people. You are a citizen of Corvaux, and this fulfills all of my duties, as a future king and a future husband," he said.

I crossed my arms. "I still say this is foolishness. There must be another solution! Either I surrender myself to the fairies or you go into battle. If you go into battle, you could be injured or killed! And not just you, but all of your men!" I exclaimed.

"There is no other solution! And I will not die. I will not let you go. We already had this discussion, Mari. Stay here. For me," he answered. I hung my head. I had told him that I would stop playing hero. I had to honor that. I loved Leo to much to go back on my word.

"Leo…because I love you, I will stay. I still don't agree with your reasoning, but promise me you won't get killed. Promise me that if loss becomes imminent, you will let me go," I begged. Leo nodded.

"Thank you, Mari. I promise." I wrapped my arms around him, tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to go," I whispered, burying my face in his chest. Leo sighed, and held me close.

"Yes, I do."

As the trumpet sounded for the troops, Leo left. Allodia left with him, as did the King. I rushed outside to find Silverspark. I ran up to him and put my hand on his snout, tears streaming down my face.

**_Watch over Leo. Send me messages from the battlefield. Let me know what's going on. But please, protect Leo. _** Silverspark nodded, and flew off with the rest of the soldiers. I went back inside the castle and sat down. A few stray tears flowed down. I was almost entirely alone in the throne room; save for a few guards that Leo had kept inside the castle to protect me. It was not long before I saw the two armies together, at the brink of battle through Silverspark's eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

**__I am sorry to whoever is getting all of the alerts for these chapters. I'm just ready to be done uploading this and let it go. It needs to sit a little while longer before I can rewrite it. Again.**

* * *

><p><em>"Good fairies, we do not wish to fight with you. We are both powerful armies: only devastation can result from a war. Let us make peace with you!" declared Leo, looking dignified atop his white horse, prepared for battle.<em>

_ Faolan, the fairy I had seen earlier, sneered. He seemed to be a leader among the fairies. _

_ "Foolish prince! We will negotiate peace when the mixed-blood is dead!" he shouted. There were several shouts of agreement. Allodia stepped into view._

_ "Friends, fairies, listen to me! You know I am trustworthy in matters such as this! I am welcome in your community, and I tell you that devastation will only result from battle. War is not the best, nor is it the only solution!" she exclaimed. Faolan turned to her, glaring._

_ "Then hand us the mutt and we'll be out of the way for good," he replied. Allodia stood tall and imposing, her fairy wings now revealed._

_ "I will not hand over my granddaughter to someone like you and your monstrous plan," she snapped. Faolan sneered at her. _

_ "Monstrous, is it? You're the one who married one of those disgusting humans," he retorted._

_ "They aren't dreadful, and you know it! Faolan, please! You know the consequences of this!" she exclaimed. Faolan shook his head._

_ "Are you for us or against us? As a member of the Council, I would consider your answer very carefully. Twice a traitor is treading in dangerous waters," he warned. _

_ "I cannot support this battle," she said, shaking her head. "I love my fairy brethren. Yet I value the lives of the humans. I take no stand here. I consider both kinds a part of my family. Even though I do not choose a side in this battle now, know that I will still serve you faithfully and loyally as a member of the Council. I desire the best for Ilthia, and this is certainly not it," she answered quite pointedly. _

_Faolan looked down at her, frowning. "We shall deal with you, later," he whispered harshly. He motioned for several soldiers to come to him. "Men, find the mutt and take her, but do not kill her. I want the pleasure of that myself," he ordered. The squad of fairies left, and Faolan turned to Leo's army. _

_ "Prepare yourselves for battle!" he shouted. Faolan faced his troops_

_ Allodia left quickly. In her position, she could not stay on the battlefield._

_ Leo readied his troops for battle. As was customary, he gave a rousing speech._

_ "Men, today we fight, not only for peace, but for love. I fight to protect the one I love. Fight for the ones you love! Fight for your ladies, your wives, your children! It is time to settle the conflict with the fairies once and for all! And for that, for our safety, for our people, we must be brave! Raise your swords, men of Corvaux! The greatest enemy is not the one you see in front of you, but rather the one inside of you, telling you to fear! Do not be afraid! For when we fight for love, we fight for the purest and greatest reason of all! Fear cannot stand against the power of love! In that we cannot fail. To arms, men of Corvaux! Fight!" he shouted. The men cheered, raising their swords in a clamor. Leo turned around to face the fairies._

_"CHARGE!" he shouted. Time seemed to slow down as the two armies rushed at each other, preparing to fight to the death. And suddenly, there rang out the sound of metal on metal, piercing flesh and bone. The battle had begun._

_ Silverspark roared around the battlefield, overpowering the fairies with his fire. But they fired back. As the fairy swords struck, a burst of fire leapt from the weapon on contact. Silverspark kept a careful gaze over Leo, who was in combat with Faolan._

_ "Where is the girl?" he demanded, bringing his sword over Leo's head. Leo leaned to one side, narrowly avoiding the blow and blaze._

_ "I'll never tell you," he growled, swinging his sword in a butterfly arc toward Faolan's middle. Faolan blocked the blow, and their swords were locked. Faolan looked straight into Leo's eyes. He smiled._

_ "Your eyes give it away. You're in love with the little mutt, aren't you?" Faolan chuckled, then looked at Silverspark. He turned back to Leo._

_ "Leave her alone!" demanded Leo. _

_ "She's in the castle, isn't she?" He chuckled. "You can't hide your thoughts from me, mortal."_

_ Angry, Leo swung his sword violently at Faolan, who expertly blocked each strike. Faolan struck Leo, and a large line of red grew across his arm. Leo continued to fight him, despite his wound. Leo managed to slice Faolan across the leg. He showed no indication of pain, and the fight continued. Leo fell to the ground, and Faolan stood over him. _

_ Suddenly, streams of red clouded my vision. Pain. More pain. Silverspark turned to the cause of the pain. Three archers stood at the back of the battle with flaming arrows set to fire again. Silverspark flew up into the air and breathed fire across the battlefield. Pain pierced his wing, and he fell to the ground. _

That was the last I saw of anything from the battle. My heart seemed to stop, and it was almost like I couldn't breathe. Was Silverspark dead? Was Leo dead? Where was Allodia?

The answer to my last question came quickly, as Allodia burst through the castle doors.

"Mari, come quick! We must get you to safety! There's a place up in the mountains where you will be safe until this is over!" she exclaimed. The guards listened to her, and she took a hold of my hand and we began to run. I trusted Allodia with my life, and I ran as fast as I could.

Suddenly, four fairies surrounded us. Allodia looked them straight in the eye.

"Draco, don't do this. You know how Faolan is about the humans! He is much worse than I originally thought. I thought you supported us! You know she'll die if you take her to Ilthia!" she exclaimed, turning to one particularly tall fairy. He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Allodia. This is how it must be for now," he said softly. A flash of crimson came from his hand, and Allodia crumpled to the ground. I'd never seen her so weak or vulnerable. The realization that I, her only living family left, was her weak spot startled me, and I felt guilty. If she was dead…then…it would be my fault. I wanted to cry.

"Allodia!" I screamed. The fairies grabbed me so I couldn't move. The fairy named Draco looked at me and bent down to my height.

"Silence, child. Do not fear me; you are safe with me," he murmured.

"But…Allodia?" I asked. Staring me straight in the eye, the fairy blew some sort of dust on me. I felt my limbs go limp. My eyes closed, and I became like a ragdoll. I lost all sense of my surroundings, and fell into a deep slumber. Allodia, Silverspark, Leo. I should have gone to help them. I could have saved them. But they could all be dead by now. The kingdom was in danger. And it was my entire fault. How could I live with myself if the fairies decimated Corvaux? If they murdered everyone I cared about? I could have saved them…


	37. Chapter 37

I awoke sometime later, feeling dizzy and confused. I tried to open my eyes only to realize I was now blindfolded and tied to a chair as well. I made a mental checklist of everything that had happened.

Stopped my stepmother from enacting her revenge on the King only to realize that it was her power-hungry, psychotic daughter that was the real threat. BAD

Set said stepmother free by capturing said psychotic daughter, only to have psychopath escape to kill stepmother, despite my efforts to help her. BAD

Chased stepsister, only to find myself trapped inside a clock while she tried to take my future husband for herself. BAD

Escaped and stopped her plan, imprisoned psychopath. That was one good thing, at least. GOOD

Tried to marry my true love only to discover that an army of fairies was out to kill me and potentially destroy the kingdom. BAD

Had to sit helplessly while everyone else that I cared about fought in order to save the Kingdom and my loved ones. Despite valiant efforts on all parts, fairies kidnapped me while my dear ones were still in danger. VERY BAD

Silverspark was bleeding, and I had no clue if he was still alive or even where he was. Leo was probably worried sick, if he was still breathing after the battle. And Allodia was probably furious with Faolan and terribly upset about the situation. AWFUL

It probably couldn't get much worse than this. I felt like a complete failure in that everything I did ended up in someone getting hurt and more messes being made than solved.

I remained silent, trying to discern my surroundings without my eyes. If I could just figure out where I was, then maybe I could improve things. I could smell the earth, the trees, and a sweet smell, sort of like flowers. I could hear the chatter of the fairies, particularly Allodia and Faolan. If fairies were all around, then there was little chance of a successful escape.

"Faolan, I demand that you let her go! You had your battle! Are you not satisfied with the number of humans that you killed? Your bloodlust is nauseating!" exclaimed Allodia. My palms began to sweat, and I wondered if Leo was among those numbers. I desperately hoped that he was not. At least Allodia was alive and, probably, safe.

"I had my battle and I have the mutt. After I kill her, the world will be at peace once more, and the humans and fairies shall be separate, as it should be," he replied. I was positive that Allodia was fuming.

"Faolan, you cannot keep living in these delusions of segregation! What happened to the peace-loving, lively fairies I grew up with? They weren't this violent until you joined the Council! What happened to you? You changed from a kind man into a—a monster! A monster whose heart is hardened by hatred and whose appetite is sated by blood! Once a creature of light, you are now a beast of darkness!" she exclaimed. I winced as I heard a smack. Faolan had slapped Allodia.

"I will not tolerate such speech! As your elder and Leading Councilman, I will be respected and obeyed! You will follow me as the rest of the fairies do. Eradicating all humans that get in our way is our priority. The mutt is in my way. And you are in my way, Allodia. You are lucky you are a fairy. I would tread very carefully if I were you," he threatened. Allodia was silent, and I could tell that the air was tense. A man's voice that I barely recognized cut in.

"Faolan, she is not entirely human. If she proves herself to be worthy enough to be called a fairy, then perhaps neither she nor Allodia would stand in your way any longer. Perhaps there is a peaceful solution to this, after all." That voice…it was the same man who had knocked Allodia out and helped kidnap me! What was his name…Draco! That was it!

"Perhaps…" began Faolan.

"I quite like Draco's idea," Allodia commented.

"No one asked for your opinion. Perhaps if she proves herself worthy of the title, then I will not kill her. If she is better than the rest of her race, then she will be allowed to live."

"Excellent. When will she prove herself?" asked Allodia. Well, it was better than being killed on the spot.

"Draco and I will devise the tests shortly. In the meantime, I shall go gather the rest of the Council," answered Faolan. From the silence, I gathered that he had left, which left Draco and Allodia alone.

"I'm sorry, Allodia. It is the best I can do."

"I know, Draco. Thank you for helping me. I was afraid that Faolan had finally influenced you back at the castle," she replied.

"Sometimes it is best to let him believe he has full control. He's gotten worse, Allodia. He's absolutely mad!" exclaimed Draco.

"What happened to him, Draco? He used to be so kind, so peaceful!"

"I haven't the slightest idea. But he's practically taken control of the entire Council. And the fairies follow the Council almost blindly. If Faolan lets Mari live…" he started.

"Then the rest of the fairies will be more peaceful, at the very least. This is a mess, Draco," said Allodia.

"I know. But I must go now. Faolan will want to devise the test soon, and I must be there to help him."

"Go, and be careful. Good luck."

"You, too."

After some time had passed, my blindfold was removed, and I found myself face to face with Allodia.

"Allodia!" I exclaimed. She put her finger to her lips.

"Shh! I'm not supposed to be speaking to you! Faolan does not want me too close to you, for fear of ruining his chance to kill you," she whispered urgently.

"Allodia, what's going on? What is Faolan up to? What are they going to do to me?" I asked. Allodia shook her head.

"Faolan is the Leading Councilman. While we are all equals on the Council, his is the final say. He has many of the other Council members on his side. They do not know what they are doing. He is quite powerful in his fairy magic, and he is quite manipulative. I am trying my hardest to make sure you live. I love you, Mari, and I've always tried to protect you as best as I could," she whispered. I nodded.

"I know. I love you too," I replied. Allodia bit her lip and stood tall.

"I must leave. If Faolan catches me here or with Draco, then the consequences could be dire," she said, putting my blindfold back on. "I'm sorry I have to put this back on you, but we can't afford to arouse suspicion, particularly with Faolan." She left, quiet as a mouse. I was left alone again, and my thoughts wandered to Leo, the situation I left back at the castle. I wished I'd had the same connection with him as I'd had with Lady Millicent. That still puzzled me, but I had a hunch that it had to do with Silverspark. Lady Millicent called him to come and wreak havoc. Her magic was silver, and Silverspark had magic of a similar color. He and I had formed a magical bond, the "imprinting." And I thought that therein was the answer, but I was not sure.

Someone untied the ropes binding me to the chair and grabbed my arm. I gasped at the grip of the stranger. Two strangers; for, actually, there was one on the other side of me. I was roughly led to the Fairy Council, where my blindfold was removed. My blood froze in fear, for I stood alone in the middle of an amphitheatre. In the very front was the Council, twelve esteemed fairies. I knew Allodia and Faolan, but that was it. I'd heard very little of Draco, but I vaguely knew him as well. Every row and seat was filled with fairies of all different colors and shades. They watched me, their gazes filled with scrutiny and hatred. Faolan stood up and faced the crowd.

"Fairies of Ilthia, I present to you now the creature that has a poisoned bloodline, whose very existence desecrates the nobility and honor of the fairies," he said. He then turned to me.

"Tell me why we should not kill you as you stand," he ordered. I took a deep breath, hoping I would say the right things.

"Honorable Fairy Council, Fairies of Ilthia, I stand before you, afraid for my life. I know you are powerful, and could easily end my life as you did the rest of my family. But you should not kill me; I have done nothing wrong. I have lived my life, fighting for love and freedom. I have faced the magic of two wicked witches and the scrutiny of the Royal Family. I have seen the power that hatred has over people. I am sure that it is no different with fairies. Killing me would be a senseless murder. You hate humans for their supposed lack of honor, their ability to so easily kill their own kind. I have fairy blood in me. No matter how small that blood may be, it makes me a part of you. Killing me would be taking part in the action you so terribly hate. Your hatred for humans is no different than any hatred the humans have. And ultimately, your hatred will lead to your demise," I answered.

Waves of whispers filled the amphitheatre. Many fairies watched me, especially the Council. They huddled together, speaking intensely. Finally, they looked back up at me. Faolan stood up.

"Your life is spared for now, mutt. However, you must prove yourself worthy of having fairy blood in you. You shall face a series of trials. If you fail, you die, as does the rest of your kind. If you succeed, we shall spare your life and accept you as a fairy," he said. I nodded, but frowned.

"I accept this. But my name is Mari, not mutt," I muttered. Faolan glared at me, examining me. The crowd whispered, and Faolan turned to them.

"Return to your normal activities. The trials will start tomorrow morning at dawn," he stated. He motioned to me. "Keep her in one of the tents and watch guard. The magical shields should do their work, but I do not trust her," he said, glaring at Allodia. "Do not let her speak to anyone." I let myself be led to a simple tent, filled with pillows and blankets. It looked comfortable enough. I was served a simple meal of bread and cheese, and then I fell asleep. I needed my rest for tomorrow. My fate, and possibly the fate of the rest of the human race, depended on how tomorrow went. No pressure.


	38. Chapter 38

Although I was most definitely not a morning person, I awoke before the first rays of light peeked over the horizon. My stomach churned within me, and the bit of fruit and bread they gave me did not do much to quell the anticipation inside of me. It was do or die. Allodia walked into my tent. Her expression was grim, and her eyes looked tired. It was possible that she'd been crying as well. She clearly hadn't slept well the night before.

"How are you?" she asked.

"About as well as I'll ever be with my life on the line like this. And you?" I asked, shrugging in response to her question.

"I'm frightened, Mari," she sighed, shaking her head. "These fairies can be cruel. They listen to that monster, after all! I don't know what sort of trials they may put you through. I've been working with the King to find a diplomatic solution." "Have you talked to Leo?" I asked, nearly leaping up. "Where is he? Is Silverspark okay?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Leo. He hasn't spoken to anyone except Silverspark. I fear he may do something to save you that would jeopardize the possibility of friendship between the humans and fairies. As for Silverspark, he's alive, but very injured. Don't worry, Mari," she said. I bit my lip. Silverspark was almost like a brother to me. A very furry brother. And Leo…it was bad enough being here, but it killed me not to see him, not to feel the soft touch of his hand when we held hands. It was like a piece of me was missing.

"Looks like all of Leo's training in diplomacy is finally paying off," I muttered, almost laughing at the irony of it. "Please, speak to him when you can and let him know I'm safe and that I love him." Allodia nodded and handed me a large package. I opened it to find a sword with moonstones in the hilt and strange symbols written on the blade.

"Here. I don't know what you will face today, but this sword will help protect you. I know you don't know how to use it, so I put a spell on it to increase your chances of success," she said. I smiled and embraced her.

"Thank you." Allodia smiled.

"I must go now, child. But remember who you are; don't forsake that. Be the strong woman I know you are," she encouraged, letting her hand rest on my shoulder.

"I won't fail; I'll make you proud," I answered, nodding. Allodia rushed out of the tent, leaving me with my thoughts and anxieties. The sun began to rise, and I knew it was time. I stepped outside of the tent, allowing the two guards to lead me to the amphitheatre. I stood alone on the stage, and Faolan stood up to face me. All of the fairies had gathered to watch my first trial.

"A fairy must have at least seven special qualities about them. One: Wisdom. Two: Courage. Three: Valor. Four: Agility. Five: Strength. Six: Loyalty. Finally, seven: Magic. These seven qualities will determine whether or not you are worthy to be called a fairy. You have already proved your wisdom through your answer yesterday. The rest of the trials will test those qualities in pairs. So let us begin with the second trial: courage and valor. Your task is to stay here, as the stage on which you stand will transform into a room where you must face whatever comes. You must defeat all fears you may have in order to prove your courage," he explained.

"And so it begins," I muttered, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. Faolan gave a silent order, and walls slowly built up around me. They finally closed in and I found myself in complete darkness. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. My heart pounded. Perhaps this wasn't as easy as I had initially thought.

When I opened my eyes, however, I realized that I was back at the castle. I looked around, confused. I had been with the fairies, hadn't I? I saw Leo walking up to me. No, this was my real life…right? I relaxed a little. Was this really a test?

"Leo!" I exclaimed, embracing him. Seeing him here brought me such joy.

"Why hello, my Queen," he replied sweetly. I wrinkled my brow.

"Queen?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, his eyes glinting with amusement and love, a look I had come to know quite well.

"Well of course! That's what happens when you marry the Prince and his father hands the crown over to him," he answered.

"How long have we been married?" I asked.

"Nearly five years, now. Mari, are you feeling well? Normally you remember this sort of thing. Have you been dreaming about the past again?" he asked. I nodded, rather confused.

"Yes, that must be it," I replied softly. Five years…and we were so happy together, or so it seemed. The King and Queen of Corvaux…everything I had dreamed about since I first realized I was in love with him…it had really happened, then! We…we were married! All of the suffering that we had gone through to get to this point was all worth it! We walked through the gardens blissfully, holding hands. Suddenly, Evangeline appeared out of nowhere, and my blood nearly froze. She was supposed to be gone forever. Anger and loathing filled me, as well as an intense fear. The last time I remembered seeing her, she had nearly killed me and destroyed the kingdom.

"Did you think I was finished with you yet?" she asked me quietly, green eyes glaring with hatred. In her hand, there was a long dagger. My eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Leo, look out!" I exclaimed as Evangeline lunged at him. I found myself pulling out the sword that Allodia had given me. I barely managed to block the blow. Using her magic, she easily shoved me to the side, knocking me to the ground. As she rushed toward Leo, I grabbed her black cloak and pulled back—hard. She fell backward, but managed to right herself. Evangeline glared at me, and I couldn't help but remember my near death in the clock tower. She whispered slowly, and I found myself frozen in fear. In my weakness, she lunged toward Leo, weapon glinting in the sun. The dagger plunged straight into his heart. I screamed as the blood poured from his chest and he crumpled to the ground. The fear I felt shattered as I realized what had happened. I knelt next to him as the life slowly left his body.

"No! Leo, please! I love you," I whispered, sobbing. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I love you." With that, he was gone. Evangeline disappeared in black smoke. I cried out in anger and anguish. My mind reeled, as everything seemed to fade. Something in me just wanted to curl up and die. If I didn't have Leo…life itself meant almost nothing to me. I tried my hardest to be everything for him, to love him and to walk steadily by his side, helping him, protecting him. And I…I couldn't! I was too weak. In losing Leo I had lost everything. I was shaking quite violently, sobbing, wondering what I could have done to save him and stop Evangeline. My heart was in pieces. Suddenly, there was nothing except for the darkness. Evangeline's laughter echoed in the black, never fully revealing her location. Chills ran down my spine. She had killed Leo, and could just as easily destroy me as well. The witch was nearby; I could feel it. Her presence seemed to dance around me, taunting me. I bit my lip. I couldn't let her get to me. If I had when she was alive, I would be dead. I was with the fairies. That was the truth of the matter. This was a part of their test. How was I so easily fooled into thinking this was real? Courage burst through me; I couldn't fail now.

"Come on out, Evangeline! Don't be a coward! If it is a fight you want, at least do it with honor and bravery instead of hiding under the veil of darkness! Look me in the eye if you want to kill me!" I shouted. I blinked, and realized that everything was gone, that I was back in front of the fairies.

All of the fairies were staring at me, bemused expressions on their faces. Faolan watched me silently. I could not begin to predict his thoughts.

"You passed the first test. The Chamber of Nightmares did not overtake you." I nearly collapsed in relief. I was staying alive for at least another hour.

"Your actions are noble, mutt. But the next test will not be as easy. In three hours, we shall introduce you to the third and fourth trials. Eat and rest. You will need it." I could breathe for now. I had already passed three tests. The next tests were sure to be physically draining, since these were rather emotionally draining.

Once in my tent, I collapsed onto the pile of pillows and curled up, tears welling up in my eyes. I closed my eyes, wishing that when I opened them, everything would be gone. But alas, I was still with the fairies. I sighed. I just wanted to go home to the castle, to Leo, where I belonged. More than anything, I wanted to see Leo, if not simply to give my heart peace that he was alive. But I had to stay here; I had to finish this: for my parents, for Allodia, for Silverspark, and for Leo—especially for Leo. I couldn't give up hope. Not yet.

Allodia visited me in my tent during the rest time, waking me from my sleep. In her hand, she held a strange looking, green substance in a glass container. She held it out to me.

"Eat this. It will give you the energy you need; the fairies use it often," she ordered. I took the jar and managed to scoop some into my mouth. It was an unusual flavor, but tasted somewhat like honey. I swallowed the rest of the jar, feeling refreshed and renewed.

"Allodia, I'm glad I passed that test. But I have one question," I stated. Allodia nodded.

"Yes, child?"

I sighed, preparing to ask. "Why…why do they have places like the Chamber of Nightmares? Places like the amphitheatre, which seem more suited for public execution rather than meetings and performances. The fairies say they hate the violence of the humans, but seem no less bloodthirsty," I stated.

Allodia looked down. "Hatred clouds the sight of many," she began. "They've done this before. Not a test to prove someone worthy, but challenges for humans and other foes to face. They weren't like this before. I left once, and when I came back, I saw that their seed of hatred was planted. I may be here physically, and I do want the best for them, but my heart is not here. My heart has always been with my family. Their anger is worse than ever. Faolan's practically a dictator, too.

"The fairies can see into the Chamber of Nightmares. It is one of the sick ways they torture humans. Most don't make it past the Chamber. What's worse is the fact that the fairies enjoy it. This loathing runs deep, Mari, and they don't really know why anymore. Expose that, expose Faolan, and your cause will be won. Faolan is at the root of this. You already started to uncover it with your wisdom test," she replied. I took a deep breath, thinking this over.

"Do you think that perhaps we are doing more good here, on the inside, rather than the King's diplomacy tactics?" I asked thinking of Leo. How I longed for him to be here!

"It's possible," said Allodia, shrugging. "One of the special things about you, Mari, is that you help to bridge the gap between fairy and human. Leo is purely human, as is the King." She paused. "You miss him, don't you?" she asked. I nodded solemnly, closing my eyes.

"I miss him so much, Allodia. When I stayed behind, I had no clue that any of this would happen. I never intended for Leo and Silverspark to go to battle, where they were both injured. It's all my fault! If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I exclaimed, throwing myself onto the pile of pillows that I had taken to sleeping on. I began to cry. Allodia sat down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"It's not your fault, dear Mariella. You didn't cause their hatred. You couldn't have controlled anything that led up to this. You are simply the fulcrum on which it turns. But now you have the power to do something about it. You have power here that I could never have. You can influence this situation in many ways that only you can do. You are unique, with many gifts and abilities that will help you succeed. And I know that you will succeed. You've grown up to be such a wonderful young woman, Mari. I'm so proud of you," she said. I looked up, wiping my tears and sniffling.

"Really? You really mean that?" I asked. Allodia smiled.

"Everything I've said is absolutely true. Now your test will arrive soon, and I must leave now. I will do my hardest to ensure your success, but I cannot guarantee anything. My role is rather small, here," she said. "Take heart, dear Mari. Take heart and do not be afraid." I nodded. Allodia left, and I sat there, resting, for the next few hours. My test must not have been as soon as Allodia thought. More food was brought to me, and I ate it halfheartedly. I didn't want to be here. Although the fairies took care of me, I was still a prisoner; and it seemed as if Allodia was one too. I fell asleep and dreamt of Leo.


	39. Chapter 39

A large fairy woke me a few hours later for my next challenge. It was now late afternoon. I hadn't realized how quickly the day had gone by. I felt the energy of the honey-like substance Allodia had given me kick in again.

Once more, I was taken to the amphitheatre and placed on display. More looks of hatred. How could I possibly expose all of this? It burned deep within them. As Lead Councilman, Faolan stood up and addressed me.

"The time has come for your fourth and fifth tests: agility and strength. We have prepared a maze for you. Succeed, and you live and continue your tests. Fail and die. If you so choose, you may take a weapon into the labyrinth," he stated. I reached for my belt and revealed the sword Allodia had given me, drawing it out of its scabbard.

"I will take this sword with me, but do not expect me to use it," I replied. Faolan nodded, and the two guards that had followed me everywhere took my arms and led me through the fairy village of Ilthia and into a large building with a clear roof. It actually looked open. I took a deep breath. The Labyrinth.

A heavy door was opened and I was shoved inside. No warnings, no rules. All I knew was that I had to survive, no matter the cost. The metal door was slammed shut, and I was left alone in almost complete darkness, save for the dimming sunlight above me. I clearly had to be out by nighttime.

I took a step and nearly died. Arrows came shooting out of the walls, and I stepped back just in time. One arrow whizzed past my neck, and I could hear and feel the air whooshing with it. So not only did I have to find my way out, but I also had to survive every death trap. My next step could potentially be my last. I stepped out again, noticing the pattern in which the arrows flew. If I timed it right, I could run a straight path through the arrows.

Taking a deep breath, I ran. Duck, sprint, jump, dash! One more step, and I would be safe from the arrows. My heart pounding, I took the last step and found myself in the clear. But I was now at a crossroads. There had to be a pattern to this labyrinth. There always was! I'd read far too many books with labyrinths to know that there wasn't a secret to the right path. I looked for a sign, a marking of some sort that would direct me to the quickest way. My eyes scanned the three different paths. And suddenly, I saw it. It was almost invisible to the naked eye, but it was a tiny arrow at the very bottom of the wall. I figured that most did not notice it. Out of curiosity, I looked down one of the wrong paths. It didn't look deadly, but a tap from my toe on the ground quickly proved that I was wrong. Spikes came out of the walls and would have skewered me, had I actually been on the path. Although the right path was dangerous, the wrong path was even more so. I was glad that I'd found the arrow.

I started down the correct path slowly and carefully, looking for arrows or any other death traps.

I walked slowly, following the arrowed paths and watching for traps. Suddenly, something rumbled beneath me. The floor! The floor was falling down! I jumped from stone to stone, trying not to fall to the pit below. I could hear my own heartbeat as I leapt great lengths in order to survive. The floor was falling quicker behind me! If I wasn't fast and didn't hit the stones not already fallen, I was sure to plunge to certain death.

Gathering my strength, I leapt over to a stone rather far away that hadn't already fallen. I landed, and all of the stones around me fell. I nearly lost my balance. Getting my bearings, I sighed and looked around. I was on an island. The ledge was far away, but not so far that I couldn't make the jump. I bit my lip and jumped. My foot scraped the ledge, and nearly missed. My natural instinct was to lean back, but that would surely lead me to death. So I leaned forward, and my hand caught the ledge as the rest of my body tried to fall. I was breathing heavily. I tried to pull myself up, but it was a rather difficult task, especially with the current of air flowing beneath me. I thought it was rather odd to have an air current running underground, but I pushed all other thoughts except survival out of my mind. I climbed up onto the ledge and paused before continuing to run through the maze.

I couldn't have run many more feet before I heard the noise. It was a low growling sort of noise. And it was getting louder. The maze shook, and I ran, not caring where I was going. That growling noise couldn't have been good. I was about to find out what it was.

Out of the pit that I had so narrowly escaped came a giant beast, bursting forth from its prison. A scream was choked inside my throat, but I could not bring myself to release it; I was too frozen in fear.

The beast was huge. It was large and reptilian, looking more snake-like than dragon like. Its skin consisted of blue and green scales. Its eyes were a horrifying yellow-green, slit and glaring at me. The creature had four short legs, each with deadly claws at the end of its feet. On either side of its mouth (full of pointy teeth and four fangs) were two long strings of skin that rather looked like an odd mustache.

Raising itself up, the beast let out a loud roar that shook the walls and shook me to the core. Following the arrows, I ran. And undoubtedly, the creature chased me. No matter how fast I ran, dodging whatever death trap came my way (and many did), the beast still followed. My heart pounded, my lungs burned. The maze was getting darker, and I knew I had to get out of there soon. But I also had to rest. I stopped behind a wall so that the beast couldn't see me. But I didn't realize that he could smell me.

The monster towered over me, sniffing all around, nearing my wall. My heart seemed to stop, and I froze in place. I didn't want to use the sword. I didn't even know how to use it properly. But it was fight or flight. If I ran, the beast would likely gobble me up before I could get very far. And if I fought, the beast would probably kill me anyway with its dreadful teeth. I slowly reached my arm over to unsheathe my sword. The beast snorted, and I nearly leapt in fear. But I managed to stay still and silent. He could smell me. He knew I was here, and that it was time to fight. Unsheathing my sword, I jumped out to where I knew the beast could see me. I took a deep breath, and held the sword out in front of me, readying myself.

The monster made the first move. With a great snarl, he lunged at me, his teeth snapping at me. I narrowly avoided the first attack, ducking to the right. This time, I made a move toward the beast, aiming to cut off a limb or head or a stab to the heart. I really didn't want to kill anything, even this great beast that was clearly ready to gobble me up for dinner.

I missed in my attack, and the monster hissed at me. He raised a claw and slashed at me, managing to cut me across my cheek. I cried out in pain, but continued to fight. Something. Anything! I made a stab at the beast, and managed to give him several deep wounds, but nothing that would allow me to run. I had to kill it or be killed. The monster lunged at me with all of his might and I rushed to the side to avoid him. I had to survive! As I rolled on the ground to avoid the great reptile, dirt coated my body. The beast snapped at me, making a deep bite mark in my arm. Blood continued to flow, and I screamed in pain, but I had to ignore it; I had to survive.

Unfortunately, with my next dodge, I found myself backed into a corner. He stood up on his hind legs and screeched. In that moment, I threw my sword at the monster. It was a magical sword. Allodia told me she had put magical guards on it to help me survive. That was the only way it could have hit the beast's heart. The monster roared in pain and stumbled to the ground, clearly dying. It was breathing heavily, in great suffering. And then it was still. I couldn't help it. A tear streamed down my face. It was the first time I had killed anything. I knew that this beast was probably forced to stay here in captivity, yet another victim of Faolan's sadistic ways. With great remorse, I retrieved my sword.

"You fought well, great beast. I am sorry. I wish it didn't have to end like this," I whispered. The beast opened his eyes, and I gasped. Instead of attacking me, the creature nodded in approval, and I was left flabbergasted as the creature took its last breath.

In shock and pain, I rushed through the rest of the maze. I dodged flying axes; I crawled under falling blades. And then I saw it. A great metal door that led to the exit. All I had to do was turn the wheel attached, and it would open, freeing me from this terrible place.

I twisted the wheel, half expecting for something to come flying at me and behead me. But nothing did. I opened the door and walked into the grass where I promptly fell down from exhaustion and pain. I wondered if that creature had venom in its bite. The fairies gathered around me, staring at me. Tears flowed down my face, and Allodia walked over to me and picked me up off the ground. I was covered in sweat, blood, and dirt. I was in too much shock to say anything. Someone handed me a canteen of water, and I gulped the entire thing. I had never faced anything like that, nor did I want to ever again. No one said anything. In silence, Allodia took me away from the crowd and back to my tent. Something had changed in the gaze of the fairies, however: something similar to respect. The guards were silent as I entered and collapsed onto the pillows.

"Now is not the time to rest, Mari. You must go clean up in the river to cleanse your wounds. You don't want them to get infected! I will bandage them, and then you can rest," she ordered. I nodded and silently obeyed. A simple nightgown was provided for me, and I slipped it on after bathing in the river. This was the best I'd been treated thus far. I walked back to my little tent and Allodia bandaged my wounds. The salve (which was probably magical) stung, and I gasped in pain, but otherwise stayed silent. I just wanted to rest. Allodia finally finished after several minutes.

"Rest, Mari. You still have one more trial tomorrow, but I do believe that the worst of it is over. Now you may sleep," she said.

"Thank you," I whispered. Curling up on the pillows, I fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

I woke up several hours later to the sound of my name being called.

"Mari!" It was as soft as the whisper on a wind. I stood up, stiff, and followed it. I stepped outside of the tent to find my guards asleep. Careful to be silent, I continued to trace the whisper. I found myself in a copse of trees, the full moon shining brightly above me. I saw a strange figure in the trees and nearly ran away in fright. Would Faolan try and kill me now, in the dead of night, luring me out of my tent? Why was I allowed out of the tent anyway? It was probably a trap.

"Mari!" exclaimed the voice. "Please don't run!" I knew that voice. That beautiful voice…

"Leo!" I gasped. Leo…he was here! He was really here! I ran up to him, my body screaming in pain. I didn't care, though. It was Leo!

"Mari…" he whispered. There was very little to be said at the moment. I fell into his arms and started crying. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I was physically and emotionally drained. I had nearly died, and in order to avoid death, I had to cause the death of another. I was not made for this. I was not made to fight and kill.

"Oh Leo, I'm so sorry," I whispered. Leo wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Shh, you're safe here," he stated softly, holding me close. "It wasn't your fault. None of this was."

"Please, don't let me go back to them," I begged, my voice cracking with emotion.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, his anger toward the fairies rising. I sighed.

"Don't get angry with them. They don't know what they're doing. They're all following Faolan. He's the one behind all of this. They put me in a strange chamber…I lived some of my worst nightmares. This was to test my courage and valor. But then the maze…oh Leo, it was awful! It was designed to kill, and I managed to survive. I don't know how. At first I wasn't afraid, even after the arrows nearly killed me. But after I almost fell into a pit, I faced a large and horrifying beast. It…it bit me. I had to fight it, there was no other way! I…I killed it, Leo. I killed a creature!" I explained, my voice choked with sobs. Leo just held me, and it felt comfortable to be in his arms. I felt secure, but still shaken from my experiences.

"You're safe now, Mari. I won't let them hurt you. I'd kill them before they had a chance to do anything," he whispered.

"No. No more killing. It has to stop!" I exclaimed, nearly hysterical. Leo sighed.

"Calm down, dearest. As you wish," he replied. We were silent, and my sobs slowly stopped.

At this point, I didn't care why he was here. I didn't care about how he got there, or what we were going to do about the situation. I just cared that he was there, that I could just be with him.

"I love you, Mari. You're safe now." He wiped my tears, and I couldn't help but love him even more.

"Please, Leo. Tell me what happened in the battle and after the battle," I requested softly. He released his hold on me and sighed.

"I'll tell you later. It's not necessary for you to know right now. All you need to know is that the situation is under control; we'll get you out of here," he replied. I sighed in relief. I trusted him. We sat in the moonlight together, enjoying each other's company and I quickly fell asleep. It felt so good to be close to him again. If only for a small moment, my heart was at peace.

I awoke in my tent, alone. Where was Leo? Was it all just a dream? I nearly cried at that thought.

Allodia walked into the tent, smiling.

"How was your visit with Leo?" she asked. So it wasn't a dream!

"I cried, he held me and comforted me. It was good to see him again, even if we didn't talk much. I don't know how he got here, or what the plan is, but I absolutely loved seeing him again. It calmed my fears," I answered. Allodia's smile just grew.

"It was my doing. I knew how much you missed Leo, and I also knew how taxing the trials were. I couldn't have predicted how horrible it was, but I knew it would be difficult. So in that time between tests, I popped over to the castle and brought Leo back to visit you. It was I who called your name so you could see him. It was I who let you out of the tent. And we have a plan. At least, a plan so that he can stay in the fairy camps so as not to arouse suspicion. Leo, come show yourself," she ordered. Puzzled, I turned around to see Leo walk into the tent from the back. Instead of his princely garb, he wore the tunic that the male fairies wore. His face had been paled, and his hair had been straightened and neatly pulled back. I'd never seen it looking so tamed before! (Allodia must have worked quite a bit of magic for that to happen!) The most astonishing change, however, was the fact that he now had green wings that matched his eyes. I giggled at his strange new appearance.

"Leo! You grew wings!" I exclaimed, standing up. Leo smiled and nodded, blushing a little.

Yeah, Allodia wouldn't have it any other way. Now I can walk among the fairies and be safe. They're not real, of course, mostly just a projection of real wings. Hopefully they won't notice me. So I will be here for your last trials. It pleases me that I can be with you, even though we can't break you out of here just yet," he answered.

"Are you going to have peace talks?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"Yes, we have been in some peace talks. However, the fairies won't do anything until your tests are finished. Depending on your success or failure, this situation could be very good or very bad," he replied. I sighed.

"Only one more test to go," I remarked.

"One more that I'm sure you can pass. I'll be right here the whole time," he said. I smiled halfheartedly, and Leo looked at my wounds.

"How do you feel? Are your injuries healing quickly?" he asked, extending his hand towards my bandaged arm. I nodded and looked into his eyes. He didn't say much, but I could see the fury towards the fairies building.

"Yeah. Allodia put some healing salve on, so it's not as painful and heals quicker," I answered. Silence fell over the room. What more was there to say? I loved him and he loved me. I was stuck here, taking these terrifying tests, while Leo was disguised as a fairy. It was a grim situation, and neither of us was sure of what the outcome would be. Leo looked down, and I wanted so desperately to embrace him and tell him everything would be okay. Tears inexplicably filled my eyes. Leo looked up and me and suddenly turned around, furious.

"How can they do this to you? Why do you let them torture you in this way? I hate them! I wish I could just bring the army in to take you back and finish all of them off!" he cried. I shook my head, emotions pouring out of me.

"Leo, please! Don't match their hatred with more hatred. Besides, Allodia is a fairy and you care for her. I'm part fairy, too. You don't hate them; you hate what they do," I replied softly. Leo sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You're right," he said softly. "I love all of you, even the fairy part. I just wish there was something I could do for you, something to ease your pain. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me, willing to put yourself in this danger in order to help me. And here I am, unable to help you when you need it most." I bent down next to my fiancée and looked him in the eye.

"You have helped me more than you know. Just the fact that you are here makes me smile, gives me hope in what is to come. It drives me to fight harder, to survive the next challenges," I stated. Leo suddenly stood up.

"Allodia, Mari does have some magic in her, right?" he asked.

"Yes, although it hasn't been truly developed in her," she answered. "Her magic is untamed and unused." Leo stood up, and I could tell he was thinking intensely.

"What if we could somehow develop those skills, now? I mean, her fairy magic connected her to Silverspark and Lady Millicent, didn't it? If what little magic she has connects her to other people, then maybe she can use it to see what the next challenges are," he suggested.

"This isn't witchcraft, Leo," started Allodia, shaking her head. "The magic of Lady Millicent and Evangeline was made by much darker means. I haven't a clue on Silverspark's magic. It seems similar to that of the fairies, but everything we know about Yethids seems to be incorrect. Mari can't just use her magic to cheat," she answered.

"There has to be something we can do!" he exclaimed.

"Leo, I'll be fine," I protested, slightly frustrated with him. Did he not trust that I was strong enough to pass the tests?

"But what if you're not? I want to make sure we cover every possibility for anything that could go wrong, and any possibility to make sure everything goes well. You could step out of this tent and die for all I know. This could lead to endless fighting," he answered solemnly.

"Do you think I'm not strong enough to succeed?" I asked bitterly, crossing my arms.

"No, no! It's not that you're not strong enough, it's just," he began, protesting quite vehemently.

"It's just what, Leo? That I'm not independent enough to do this without a man at my side? That I'm too gentle to fight this battle on my own? I thought you knew me better than that," I interrupted.

"I do know you better than that!"

"Then what did you mean?" I demanded. The air between us was thick as ice. Allodia stepped in before Leo could answer.

"Mari has a good point. Like it or not, she does have to do this part of the trials alone. But she won't be alone. She has people who support her," she said, pointedly looking at Leo. "Especially for the magic test, she will need to discover that power on her own."

"So there's nothing we can do?" he asked, downcast. Allodia quietly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Leo. You're task this time is to watch from the sidelines. This is Mari's responsibility. Now, I know you would love to stay, but it is nearing time for the next test, and we must leave quickly," finished Allodia. Leo turned to me and grasped my hands in his.

"I love you more than anything, Mari. I just wish it didn't have to be this way," he said.

"Me too," I said, nodding. "If anything happens to me, Leo, please remember that I love so much." Leo quickly leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. His hands lingered on mine before he left with Allodia. My heart was nearly torn in two at that moment. Even though I was slightly frustrated with Leo at his constant desire to do something, it was also part of why I loved him. It was clear that our love was real and eternal. That just made the reality of my situation even more disheartening, especially the fact that at any moment during the day, everything could be ripped apart. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong. I had to face these last tests and succeed. For the kingdom. For Leo. For me.


	41. Chapter 41

The amphitheatre. Faolan's orders. I stood there, silently waiting for my next test. As usual, Faolan stood up and addressed me.

"Your next test is that of loyalty. Raise your right hand," he ordered. I did.

"Mariella Astor, are you willing to declare your loyalty to the race of the fairies, to fight for us, to join us?" he asked. I sighed.

"I will be loyal to the people, but not to the hatred of humans," I answered. Faolan frowned and turned to the other Council members, who muttered among themselves. After a few moments, Faolan spoke to me once more.

"The Council has decided that your reply is sufficient," he stated. Without warning, he walked over to me and grabbed my right hand and made a small cut. I gasped in pain and shock. He placed in my bleeding hand a small white, almost glowing, stone.

"This is the Stone of Truth. It was forged with all truth and righteousness in it. If your heart is not pure and you lie, you will instantly be killed. I ask again, Mariella Astor, will you be loyal to the race of the fairies?" he asked, holding my right wrist tightly. My heart pounded, and I felt at a loss for words. Even though I knew I spoke the truth, the fact that I was being judged like this was absolutely frightening.

"Again I answer, I will be loyal to the fairies, but not to their hatred. I consider humans and fairies equals. I will be loyal, looking always to the best interests of the fairies," I answered. The stone grew warm in my hand, and I became very afraid. I had spoken the truth, hadn't I? I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. The stone grew cold as ice.

"Her heart has been found true. She will be loyal," mumbled Faolan. Clearly, he didn't want me to pass.

"Finally, along with this test of loyalty, you face the last test, the test of magic. Allodia has informed me that you have a certain knack for knowing the past. So for your test, I have one question: who am I?" he asked. My heart pounded. I didn't know if I could do this at will. I'd never quite done it like this before. I scanned the audience and found Leo. We locked eyes, and he nodded in encouragement. I remembered his words and Allodia's words. I had to find it from within. I took a deep breath and started.

"Your name is Faolan, and you were born of Lady Liadan and Councilman Tristan. They were a powerful influence in your life, in the Fairy community. You grew up enjoying the perks of power. You loved learning the politics of the Council, but you were a humble man. All fairies were equal, after all, and you were respected the same as anyone your age. So as you went through your education, it was not a surprise that you were successful. However, it was a surprise to some that you fell in love. Her name was…" I stopped. I couldn't believe the words I was speaking. If all of this was true, then it changed everything. It was far worse than I thought.

"Continue," Faolan ordered impatiently. I sighed.

"Her name was…" I paused. Could I do this? This truth had clearly never been spoken, and it frightened me. "Allodia. Her name was Allodia. You had been the best of friends, despite the fact that she was quite a few years younger than you. But age didn't matter. At least not to you. Besides, fairies are practically immortal. You were in love with her, waiting for her to notice you. You thought you deserved her attention, being of an influential family and one of her closest friends. But she left, going on a journey with the other races that you were allies with. She was gone a long time, helping save the different peoples. And during that time she fell in love—not with you, but a human. As she sent you all the news of the journey, you began to hate them more and more, spreading it wherever you went. The fairies did not bother the humans, and vice versa. But your hatred spread like a disease. By the time they returned, you'd found a seat on the Council, convincing everyone to cut ties with the humans. It had been violent and tense between the fairies and humans once before. Why not bring old scars up again? When they even married and moved to the outskirts of the community, your action was inevitable. You couldn't stand him. You spread rumors about him, about humans. The fairies shunned them, for fear of polluting your "pure society". Your loathing grew as Allodia bore a child, my mother. The rumors weren't enough for you, though. You wanted her, but couldn't have her. You felt betrayed, but you were cordial. Friends with them, even. And so, while out alone with him one day, you killed him. You made it look like an accident, but verily, you murdered him. However, Allodia did not turn to you in her distress, as you had hoped. She fled from the community, recognizing the hatred you had, the bloodlust the fairies had shown. Knowing you were guilty, you pretended that the humans had attacked you without reason and killed one of their own as well. A senseless murder.

"Silence!" he shouted.

I ignored him and continued. "You lied to the people, Faolan. You made the humans out to be monsters, and while we certainly aren't perfect, your hatred turned you into the monster. It helped that you were an esteemed member of the Council. Years and years of fighting and feuds spread. It was a wildfire of anger and bitterness. You never intended it to happen like that, but you don't feel guilty anymore. You've hardened your heart, and you can't stop hating. That is your story, Faolan. That is who you are; an angry fairy full of hate. I may be young, but I know what true love is. And you were not truly in love with Allodia. True love does not kill to get what they want," I explained. "You killed my mother." My heart burned with fury. He murdered my mother. There was still a hole in my heart that belonged to my mother. He was the reason that I had that hole.

The fairies gasped, and Faolan glared at me, his hatred for me clearly burning. He had tried to stop me from speaking the truth. We both knew his story for what it was. He turned to Allodia, whose mouth was open in shock. I realized that she had not known about Faolan's obsession with her, or the fact that he killed her husband.

"Does she speak the truth?" demanded a few fairies. I felt the urge to run; I wasn't safe here, with all of these scrutinizing fairies. Faolan was clearly fuming, ready to murder me on the spot.

"You little lying human!" he shouted. He turned back to the fairies. "See what the humans do? They lie and make us out to be even greater monsters than they! This is not magic! It is fancy storytelling and witchcraft!" He stared at me, his eyes filled with fury and wrath.

"Burn her."


	42. Chapter 42

With that ominous declaration, I ran. I knew I was right! It certainly felt right. The words had flowed through me; like they had every other time I used magic. During the other times, I had almost no confirmation about the truths. Clearly, Faolan didn't expect me to pass.

I didn't run very far before I was immobilized. My two guards had grabbed me, restraining my hands and feet, binding me with their magic. I screamed, trying to break free of their grip. It was useless, with their strength and magic and my wounds. The tied me to a wooden pole, brush and sticks underneath me. Leo nearly jumped out of his seat, not willing to let this happen.

"Let her go, Faolan! Fellow Councilmen, please! You must understand! Set her free! She passed the test! She could not have known any of that! Don't let her burn at the stake!" pleaded Allodia, who was secretly reeling over the information. The shock nearly paralyzed her. One of the other Councilmen shook his head.

"How do we know she was not lying?" he asked. Allodia's eyes grew very large and she threw up her hands in frustration.

"We have magic! We have the means, Gaius! You know that! The Stone of Truth would be proof enough! You must know that she is telling the truth! Let her go!" she demanded. As Allodia fought with the Council, Leo rushed out from the chaotic crowd. People argued amongst themselves. Had I really told the truth? Did I pass the test? Should I be set free or killed? Did they trust Faolan, their long time leader, or this strange mix of human and fairy? I nearly watched a schism occur between them.

The two fairies that had bound me tried to block anyone from getting to me. Amongst the harsh words of everyone, Faolan stood out, standing tall on the amphitheatre. With a wave of his hand, he set all of the brush on fire. Flames licked at my feet violently, and I felt very uncomfortable.

Leo, unwittingly unveiling his identity, leapt up onto the stage and began to fight the two fairies keeping me away from everyone, keeping me inside this death trap. The fairies gasped, and madness and confusion broke out among the crowd.

Allodia, fed up with the lack of action by the rest of the fairies and Council, tackled Faolan to the ground. Using her magic, she smothered the flames. I sighed in relief, although I knew it was temporary.

Leo quickly knocked the two guards unconscious and untied me. I was shaking, and found it difficult to move. He took my hand and helped me get off the firewood. I couldn't find any words to say.

Thanks to Faolan's magic and wrath, fire kept following me, but Allodia kept trying to put it out with her magic. One thing was clear: I wasn't safe here. Without warning, Leo picked me up off the ground (which was liable burst into flames around me) and ran toward the forest. He set me down in a quiet clearing, hopefully far enough away from Faolan for me to be safe. We saw fire burning from the direction of the amphitheatre, and my heart dropped. Allodia. Was she still safe?

"Leo, Allodia's back there! She's fighting Faolan…we have to go help her!" I exclaimed. Leo shook his head firmly, frowning.

"No. I am not letting you go back there! You'll risk your life to save her. I know you love your grandmother, Mari, and I think she is wonderful. But eventually your luck will run out. You'll risk your life for someone you love, and you'll die in the process. I know you'd sacrifice yourself for us, but I can't handle that. I love how much you love others, Mari, how you would do anything to make sure everyone else is safe. But I need you alive. I love you, and I'm not letting you go back there! I shouldn't even have let you go there a second time!" he protested. He whistled into the air, and Silverspark flew into the meadow. He was clearly upset, and blocked me from going back to the amphitheatre. I was just relieved that my furry friend was okay! Leo started to walk back, however.

Passing by Silverspark and ignoring his glares, I started after Leo.

"And so you think that you will go and be the hero? While you criticize me for my habit of risking my life for others, you do exactly the same! You'd sacrifice your life to keep me safe! I've sat out both of these major battles. I can't just sit around and do nothing! There is an entire nation at risk of war here, among themselves, and with the humans. We must act! And I refuse to sit around and do nothing!" I exclaimed. Leo frowned, his eyes filled with frustration.

"Now you understand how I felt in the tent. The difference between you and me is that I've had formal training. I've grown up using the sword and the bow. I know how to fight and avoid death! You don't," he stated coldly. "Keep her here, Silverspark." Using his paw, Silverspark pulled me back and held me down.

"Silverspark, I'm your owner. Let me go!" I shouted. Silverspark shook his head. "Silverspark, I'm not asking you! I'm ordering you!" Silverspark looked me straight in the eye, and the stream of mental images began.

_There is an ache in my side, and I groan in pain. The wound is healing, but is still a burden. It is just past sunset, and the castle is very quiet and somber. Leo walks up to me, and I can see the sadness and tears in his eyes, masked by anger. _

_ "She's gone, Silverspark. We haven't found them yet. They took her," he says. I blink, wishing I could comfort him. Her kidnapping hurts me just as much as it hurts him. I can tell he hasn't slept. Neither have I._

_ "What if they've already killed her? What if the second they brought her to their community, they executed her? I couldn't live with myself if she died. I…I don't know how to live without her. I couldn't," he says. Leo sits down and puts his head in his hands. I nudge his shoulder, trying to comfort him. We're both worried sick about her._

_ "I haven't slept since she's gone. And if I do sleep, I have nightmares about what could be happening to her. I've worked hard with my father to figure out a diplomatic solution, but all of that is so slow! There's almost nothing I can do! I can't wait much longer. At the very least, I wish I knew if she was alive! I can't…I can't save her! I want to be there for her now, when she needs me! I can't provide for her, I can't protect her, and it kills me, Silverspark. She's so strong and wonderful. Sometimes I'm afraid she doesn't need me at all. But surely she could use help in her situation! I can't keep her safe that far away. I hate it! I can't live without her. I should have spoken to Allodia when I had the chance." I turn my head, hearing something off in the distance. Leo sniffles, and I'm sure that he would be quite embarrassed if anyone knew that he was crying, so I ignore it. But someone is coming…_

_ "Prince Leopold!" exclaims a voice. Allodia! She would be able to help! Leo quickly stands up and wipes his eyes, embarrassed. _

_ "Allodia! Where is Mari? Is she safe? Alive?" he demands. Allodia's face is somber._

_ "Listen well, Leo. I've been trying to find you, but you've not been willing to talk to anyone. Mari is safe and alive, for the moment, at least. They are putting her through trials for her to prove herself worthy as a fairy. She is strong and has survived all of them, even the most taxing ones. But it is breaking her spirit, and a broken spirit can be far more dangerous than any trial. She is lonely, and I cannot be there for her as much as I would like. Faolan is always watching me to make sure I do not alter the outcome of her tests. He's determined to destroy humans in his hatred. Right now, it would be dangerous for you to send anyone to help her escape or to send a diplomatic team. Mari is the bridge between the humans and the fairies. The outcome of her trials will determine everything. So here's the plan," she starts. A small smile sneaks across Leo's face, especially as Allodia continues with her plan._

_ "I will fly to Ilthia, and Silverspark will follow me, carrying you. You will wait in the meadow where I tell you. I will lead Mari to you. I think that shall satisfy everyone," she finishes. Leo nods, grinning eagerly._

_ "Let's go." He climbs onto my back and holds on tightly. I can tell he is afraid, for he has never flown before. It takes much self-control for me not to frighten him with an exciting flight. We sit calmly in the meadow, and I hide as Mari arrives and falls into Leo's arms. For a brief moment, it makes me wish I were human again. The way a human loves is quite beautiful. Mari soon falls asleep in his arms, and with Allodia's guidance, Leo takes Mari back to her tent. Leo and Allodia speak, and I see him transformed into a fairy. They quite clearly have a wild plan. Leo walks up to me once more._

_ "Silverspark, I must stay here. Allodia will tell my father of the plan, but I need you to stay here in the forest, unseen, so that you may be of assistance if we need you. We…may need to suddenly escape," he orders. I fly off and hide in the forest, as ordered. I only wish I could have said hello to Mari._

As the memories ended, a small tear dripped down my face. So that's why Leo was so upset in the tent. He couldn't protect me. He was afraid I didn't need him. I did need him. If it weren't for him, I very well could have failed. Then I became upset.

"Leo doesn't even have a plan for going back there! Helping me succeed was the plan! We have to finish it. He's going off to be the hero, but like I've learned, you can't fight alone. He's at an even greater risk going back there without any support. I won't die, I promise you that much, Silverspark. But we've got to go help Leo!" I exclaimed, leaping onto Silverspark's back. Understanding my meaning, he took off and quickly found Leo. He carefully picked him up with his teeth and swung him up onto his back.

"Hey! I thought I told you to protect her!" he shouted. Silverspark nodded.

"He is," I started. "I can't sit by and watch you go face these fairies alone! You'll be killed! If you have a plan, I'm helping. If we're going to be good rulers someday, we need to learn to work together, fight together. I'm not strong enough to fight these fairies alone, and neither are you. Alone, we're not strong enough. But together…we stand a better chance of success. We're a team," I retorted. Leo sighed, knowing I was right. He shrugged rather sheepishly.

"I do have a plan. It probably wouldn't have worked alone, anyway, but with you two…" he began. We began looking for a good strategy. We came up with something together. It was really only a small piece of a plan, likely to fail miserably, but we had to do something. There was so much at stake.

After finalizing everything, we landed quietly behind the amphitheatre, out of sight.

"Does everyone know what to do?" I asked softly. Leo and Silverspark nodded. "Good. Ready…set…go!" Leo and Silverspark set off, and I sat quietly at the landing site. The timing had to be perfect…we had to give Leo enough time…

Many of our tactics relied on Allodia, who was still fighting Faolan, magic against magic. In watching the power fly, I realized that fairies liked fighting with the elements. I also realized that instead of fighting amongst themselves, the fairies had divided, and were now relying on the Council to make a decision. The Council was relying on its two most controversial and esteemed members to come to that decision. It was like a giant fight on the playground, but far deadlier and far much more to lose.

"You murderer!" cried Allodia. "You liar!" A slew of curses escaped Allodia's lips that I had never before heard her use.

Faolan threw a fireball at Allodia, who quickly threw up her hands to protect herself. The fireball glanced off her magical shield, and purple sparks flew everywhere. There was a flash of light, and Faolan was nearly knocked to the ground.

"You are the most vile slime ball of a creature ever to walk the earth! You snake!" she shouted. Faolan regained his composure, upset by the fact that he had been hit. His hands came down in a fierce motion, and a rain of rocks poured down upon Allodia, who vaporized all of them. I realized that there was an art to this, an art to magic. How often did the fairies practice their magic for fighting?

Allodia shoved her hands out in front of her, causing five icicles to go flying at Faolan.

"You destroyed my family!" she screamed. Sweeping his forearm out in front of him, a wall of fire appeared, rendering the icicles useless. Allodia smirked, and I knew she something up her sleeve. She formed a large boulder behind Faolan and moved it so that Faolan would have to dodge it. In the meantime, she quickly shot a bolt of light at him. Faolan fell to the ground, and Allodia leapt into action, using a sharp stone to pin his sleeve down so that he was nearly immobilized.

"I swear I will destroy you," she snarled, standing over him. He laughed.

"This is why I liked you, Allodia. You were always so feisty and wild. But you married that dog of a human! Think of what we could have been! We would have been the most powerful fairies in Ilthia! In all of the world!" he shouted, squirming to try and get free.

"Eric was a better man than you'll ever be!" she exclaimed. A loud roar sounded from above, and everyone looked up, surprised. Silverspark flew in, spewing silver flames everywhere.

Allodia had looked up as well, and Faolan took advantage of the distraction. He tore his shirt free and punched Allodia, causing her to stumble. It was my turn now. I unsheathed the sword Allodia had given me and ran onto the stage of the amphitheatre.

"Turn around and face me, Faolan. I'm the one you're after, not my grandmother. And I've already sworn my loyalty to the fairies. See my scar?" I asked, holding up my hand that held the Stone of Truth only a few minutes earlier. "I belong here." I could see the anger and hatred burning in his eyes as he watched me. I pointed my sword at him, and he began to back up, only to run into Allodia. He was trapped between Allodia and me. Silverspark landed behind me and growled menacingly, glaring at Faolan.

"Tell them the truth, Faolan. Tell the ones that follow you so faithfully the truth of the matter. Tell them or this sword will be very comfortable in your chest," I ordered. I hoped he wouldn't call my bluff! Anyone who knew me at all knew that I could never kill anyone.

"You wouldn't!" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've already killed one monster," I retorted, referring to the monster I reluctantly killed in the labyrinth. Fear filled his eyes, and I was thankful that he believed me. My stomach would rebel if I killed anything else. Faolan turned to face the fairies, which were now watching in a deathly silence. He paused, almost at a loss for words.

"I'm perfectly innocent. She's the liar," he insisted, pointing at me. I crossed my arms, angry with Faolan.

"Why don't you use the stone, Faolan? Use the Stone of Truth. If you are telling the truth, then you have nothing to worry about," I stated. Part of me wondered why they didn't use that to tell when I was speaking, but I had a hunch that in the chaos, no one thought to use it.

Faolan cut his hand and held the stone.

"All humans are liars and wicked! Especially the mutt named Mariella Astor," he said between clenched teeth.

Without warning, Faolan burst into flame. He screamed and tried to run, but the fire quickly consumed him, leaving nothing behind but a charred and blackened corpse. I turned away, feeling quite squeamish. A fairy walked over and handed me the Stone. I held it high in front of the fairies. There was no need to say much of anything. The facts spoke for themselves.


	43. Chapter 43

**Apparently I'm bad at splitting up chapters. Oops. **

* * *

><p>The fairies were silent and understanding. A trumpet sounded, announcing the arrival of delegates from the King. I smiled. Leo's role was about to be played.<p>

Leo, accompanied by three guards, led four delegates to the amphitheatre. The fairy Council stood and met him. Allodia, while a member of the Council, stood by my side, making sure I was safe.

Leo bowed, as did his company.

"I am Prince Leopold, Heir to the Throne of Corvaux. We wish you no harm. Rather, we wish to make a treaty with you, ending the enmity between fairies and humans for good," he said. Draco nodded, as did the rest of the Council.

"Prince Leopold, much of what has occurred between our people is the result of one man's hatred. That man is now dead. Truth bestowed on him the justice he deserved. We fairies are not a foolish race; yet we have behaved so. We blindly followed the will of Faolan, and we regret that. Mari and Allodia have proved to us that humankind can be noble, just like the fairies. We only wish the best for our people, and Faolan had always provided for us. Thus, we would be grateful if you gave the Council an hour of privacy to decide what is best for our people, with consideration to your people as well," requested Draco. Leo nodded, and I smiled.

"Very well. Once an hour is up, we will meet together to solve everything once and for all." Allodia left with the Council, and they locked themselves in the middle of Ilthia inside the Council Room. I would have liked to hear what they were saying, but I knew I had to wait. The rest of the fairies dispersed back into the city. I sighed and walked over to Leo.

"You do your job quite well, did you know that?" I asked. He smiled.

"I do play a pretty convincing Prince, don't I?" he replied. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Was the plan okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was. I wasn't too sure about it at first, especially since you were put right in the line of danger. But you did well, and I knew Silverspark and Allodia could protect you. Good job, Mari. You'll make an excellent Queen," he replied, kissing my forehead. We sat in the grass for the rest of the hour, talking. Just like we used to in the gardens. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt safe for the first time in days.

Finally, the eleven members of the Council emerged. I looked at Allodia for any indication of what the verdict was. She looked at me and nodded.

"The Council has come to a conclusion. In the past, due to the crimes of one of our leaders, the fairies were convinced that humans were wretched, no better than the beasts of burden. Our battles were bitter and cruel. There is much fault on either side. However, we desire that this hatred and fighting stop. This young child has proven herself worthy by far. However, we can call her neither a human nor fairy. But her courage and strength has shown us that all is not lost for the fairies and the humans. She is a proud representation of both races. We see in her the love and strength of a human, and the nobility and valor of a fairy. She and her grandmother, who had never been blinded by the lies of Faolan, have helped us understand the poison of our hatred. Therefore, we wish to make peace with you," stated Draco. I sighed in relief. I had a hunch that everything would turn out well, but it was, nonetheless, a relief that the fairies desired peace as well. Leo smiled.

"Then let us sit down and decide on the best course of action for both of our people to live peacefully together," he replied. Draco nodded, and for the next several hours, Leo and his delegates spoke with the fairy Council. I fell asleep under a tall pine, Silverspark watching me carefully.

I awoke with a start to see both the fairies and humans walking back to the amphitheatre, looking satisfied. Leo walked up to me, grinning.

"Well?" I asked. He grinned.

"Let's go home. You know, there's a marriage quickly approaching that I would very much like to attend." I smiled.

"May I accompany you to this wedding?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Leo rode with the royal company back to the palace, and I rode Silverspark. I smiled as the sun set. With the sun rises a new day, and new peace between the fairies and the kingdom of Corvaux. Peace and slumber were very welcome. For the first time in a long time, I was genuinely happy; I could finally marry Leo.


	44. Chapter 44

**Oh my goodness. It's done. And now I want to rewrite it because I really liked my characters and plot but had such immature writing.**

* * *

><p>There was much celebration when we arrived home. As the people saw us, they cheered. Silverspark me back to the castle, where we met up with Leo and the Royal Company. It was strange being there again, after everything I had been through. No one was trying to kill me or kidnap me. It was good to finally relax, although I was quite swamped with wedding plans. It was during the course of these wedding plans when I realized something: I hadn't seen Bridget at all since we'd returned.<p>

"Leo, do you know where Bridget has been?" I asked. He sighed.

"Mari, she has been hiding from her family inside the castle. We've been housing her," he answered.

"Where is she?" I asked quickly, eager to see my stepsister without the influence of her mother and sister. Leo gave me directions to a cozy little guest room. I rushed there and knocked on the door. She opened it slowly, half of her face showing. I could a chocolate brown eye opened wide in anxiousness. I suddenly felt sorry for her. Even though she had never had a good relationship with her family, it had to have been hard to lose her mother so suddenly, and in such a terrible way.

"Bridget?" I asked. The door opened all the way, and I could see the waif of a girl standing before me.

"Mari? You're back!" she exclaimed. "They didn't get to you. Evangeline didn't win," she stated with a small grin.

"No, she didn't. And everything ended peacefully with the fairies, thank goodness," I replied, nodding.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said.

"Bridget, I want to talk to you," I began.

"And I had something I wanted to talk to you about." We giggled slightly. "You go first, Mari."

"Well, I know we're not related by blood, but I do consider you my sister. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my Maid of Honor in the wedding," I said. Instead of the grin I was expecting, a strange look came across Bridget's face.

"I'd love to, Mari, I really would. I consider you a sister as well. But see, I've had a lot of time to think, recently. And in thinking, I realized how much I hate this curse. I've been doing my research; the library here is quite wonderful. I'm sure if I can find one of the wizards of the north to help me, my curse will be removed in no time. So as soon as I can, I'm leaving Corvaux. I can leave after the wedding," she explained. I nodded in understanding. I was honestly a little surprised that she'd put up with it for this long.

"I'm so proud of you, Bridget. Good luck on your journey. Please, take Silverspark with you. He'll be able to get you north faster than on foot or on horseback. It's the least I could do. Just let me know when you leave," I answered. Bridget smiled, and it gave me joy to see her happy. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"Thank you, Mari." We bade each other farewell and I left to finish the wedding plans.

It wasn't long until I wanted to go find Leo. I soon found him with the tailor, and the two of us decided to take a break from all of our wedding plans. We strolled to the library and sat down. I curled up close to him.

"I'm so glad we're finally getting married," I sighed.

"Me too," he replied, grinning. "I'm sorry." I wrinkled my brow, slightly confused at the apology.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything that has happened. We've really not been together like this since we were kids. I can't help but feel bad that you had to go through all of that," he answered. My heart swelled at his compassion.

"But it was all worth it in the end. I wouldn't take back these hard years; they've made me into who I am. They've made me realize how much I truly love you, how much I need you. And while they sometimes made me want to break down and cry, I'm a better person for surviving," I replied. Leo kissed the top of my head.

"You have a brilliant outlook on life, you know," he stated. "I dream about this, you know. I dream about our life together, being King and Queen. I always wondered what it would be like, being married to you. I think we'll be fantastic."

"We'll be an unstoppable team, you and I. Not even the likes of Evangeline or Faolan could tear us apart; nothing can. There's nothing we can't face together," I said, grinning. We began to laugh. We sat there for several minutes, just laughing. It was so freeing, laughing, after everything we'd been through together. We survived this; we could survive anything.

We continued to prepare for the wedding, and finally, the day arrived.

"I think I'm going to throw up," I whined to Allodia. I turned around aimlessly and nervously. Allodia put her hands on my shoulders and stopped my random pacing.

"Don't worry. You've been waiting for this day for a very long time, now. There's nothing to worry about. No one will ruin your wedding day," she comforted. I looked up into her violet eyes, smiling.

"Thank you, Allodia. For everything. You're the only family I have left, and you're the closest thing I have to a mother," I replied, embracing her. Tears filled Allodia's eyes.

"You've grown into such a beautiful woman. I'm so proud of you, Mari. You…you remind me so much of your mother," she whispered, returning the embrace. After a few moments, we separated, and I turned around to look in the mirror. I was no longer a little girl, but a young woman about to become a princess. I truly looked beautiful in my simple white dress, embroidered with flowers at the bottom. My light waves were made into ringlets and placed up in a rather lovely bun. Flowers were gently placed in the back. Allodia handed me my bouquet. I took a deep breath. I could hear the music playing in the sanctuary of the cathedral, and my stomach did a flip. It was almost time for my entrance. This was it. It was finally happening!

The doors opened, and Allodia and I walked in, arm in arm. I didn't see the huge crowd of people there, all sorts of royalty that I knew nothing about. I didn't see the onlookers, or the King and Queen. I didn't even see the priest. All I saw was Leo. That was all I needed to see. Instantly, my nerves were settled. He was beaming. I wanted to cry, laugh, and kiss him all at the same time. This truly was the happiest day of my life.

I stood there, next to Leo, for what seemed like an eternity. But before I knew it, it was time for Leo to kiss the bride. I looked into his eyes, and we kissed. It was the most beautiful kiss. Everything else seemed to fade into oblivion; there was only us. And then…we were married.

The entire crowd cheered, and I realized how many people were really there. Leo and I walked out, hand in hand.

We boarded the carriage that would take us on our honeymoon, and I couldn't stop smiling. Leo and I kissed again as we rode off to a cozy little villa by the seaside, where the sunsets were breathtaking and time seemed to stand still.

_I still remember that day, just like it was yesterday. It was shortly after we returned that Leo suggested that I write my tale down. I protested at first, arguing slightly sarcastically that it was entirely ridiculous that anyone would want to read the story of an average girl who married the Prince. In all truth, the thought had hardly crossed my mind, and I didn't really care for the idea of writing down my story down to the raw emotions. But Leo persisted, arguing that my story was so much deeper than that, and it would be good for me to process everything. He was right. It has taken me a great many years to write this story; even now my hands are old and frail. However, it has brought me great pleasure to write this. I hardly want to write those fated words: happily ever after. For not every day after our wedding was complete bliss. There were times when we were even left in sorrow and tragedy. But happily ever after is not just a day. Happily ever after is a lifetime, and this is more than I could have ever asked for. So did we live happily ever after?_

_ I must confess: we did. _


End file.
